Crépuscule Brisé
by zoutt
Summary: Traduction: La famille adoptive de Harry peut-elle le guérir après le traumatisme subi aux mains de Voldemort, le garder en sécurité et l'aider à trouver l'amour ? Slash, créature fic, compagnons multiples. Mention de viol et abus (rien de graphique)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède ni les personnages de Harry Potter ni ceux de Twilight … Hélas … L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus je ne fais que la traduire pour vous. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise

Chapitre 1 :

« Albus, que faite vous là ? »

Le sorcier assit sur mon bureau semblait plus fatigué et plus vieux que dans mon souvenir. Cela fait près de 11 ans que je n'avais plus revus mon vieil ami … Le jour où, il m'a donné mon fils, mon cœur !

« Il a besoin de vous Carlisle »

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et tomba sur sa chaise.

« Il y a près de 4 ans que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui Albus. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

J'ai essayé de garder ma voix pour ne pas me montrer bouleversé. Albus m'a regarder et j'ai été surpris de voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

« La guerre est finie, il a tué Voldemort, mais il est brisé et j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas s'en relevé. »

C'était comme si quelqu'un poignardait mon cœur sans vie. Je n'ais pas vu ou entendu parler de mon fils depuis la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers et sorcières. Ma famille et moi avons été dévastés lorsque nous avons reçu une lettre de Albus indiquant que Le Seigneur Voldemort étais revenu et que mon fils devait rester pour apprendre, se former.

« Quatre ans Albus ! Quatre ans sans un mot sans un soupçon de vie .Nous ne savions pas si il était blessé ou pire, mort. »

J'ai essayé de restreindre la colère et la tristesse dans ma voix. J'aime mon fils, mais il m'a fait mal, il nous a fait du mal.

« S'il vous plait Carlisle, ne blâmez pas Harry. Harry n'a rien fait de mal. »

Albus regarda ses mains et j'ai été surpris de les voir trembler.

« Les lettres, nous en avons envoyé des douzaines à Harry et il n'a jamais répondu à aucune d'elles. »

Ma famille et moi avons déménagé à Forks Washington pour partir loin des souvenirs du petit Harry qui nous hantaient. Il n'y avait pas une pièce dans notre maison ou nous n'apercevions pas le fantôme d'Harry ou entendus son rire.

Harry avait 6 ans quand Albus c'est présenté a notre maison. Terrifié et abusé, Harry ne voulait pas parler ou garder un contact visuel. Ma famille est immédiatement tombée en amour pour lui avec ses grands yeux émeraude.

Albus l'avait confié aux « tendres » soins de sa tante et son oncle après que ses parents aient été tués. Albus qui n'a vu que les gens bon, des gens qui auraient du l'aimer comme un fils. Aimer.. Comment ces animaux auraient pu savoir comment aimer un petit garçon si précieux et spécial tel qu'Harry.

Violences, paroles cruelles, famines, ecchymoses, os brisés et cicatrices, voila tout ce qu'Harry a obtenus d'eux. Les anciennes marques de fouet jonchaient son petit dos, chaque os était voyant et il était de la taille d'un enfant de 4 ans.

Albus avait besoin d'un endroit sûr pour Harry, un endroit où il pourrait apprendre à être aimé et aimer en retour. Quelque part loin du monde magique avec une famille qui pourrait le protéger.

Au début, je pensais qu'Albus était hors de lui en demandant à une famille de vampire d'adopter un petit enfant humain. Et si on ne le traitait pas bien ? Que faire s'il saignait et que l'un des membres de ma famille le mordait. Etait-il juste de demander à Jasper, qui se bat 24/24h 7/7j avec sa soif de sang, de vivre avec l'odeur du sang d'un enfant innocent.

Après avoir passé seulement quelques minutes à observer ce petit garçon terrifié, je savais qu'il allait devenir mon fils. Ma femme, qui a le plus grands cœur par rapport à toutes les personnes que j'ai pus rencontrer, tomba instantanément en amour pour Harry. Rosalie me lança un regard me promettant plein de douleur si je refusais Harry et Emmett ferais n'importe quoi pour Rosalie. Je savais qu'Alice préparais déjà la chambre parfaite et une armoire pour Harry. Edward, mon premier fils ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux d'Harry. Après quelque temps, il me regarda et hocha la tête.

Jasper était le plus surprenant. Je pensais qu'il aurait été pris de panique à la pensée d'un humain avec nous, mais il souriait. Souriant car il ne ressentait aucune soif de sang envers Harry. Pour une raison quelconque, le sang du petit garçon ne l'attirait pas.

« Je suis désolé Carlisle, je suis un vieil homme et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je crains que celle que j'ai faite à votre famille est la pire. »

Avec un soupir, Albus fouilla dans sa robe pourpre et en sortit un sac. Me regardant dans les yeux Albus ouvrit le sac et jeta les dizaines de lettres non ouvertes adressées chacune à Harry Potter Cullen.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Carlisle. Je n'ai jamais donné les lettres à Harry. Je savais combien cela le déchirait d'être loin de vous, mais j'avais besoin de lui qu'il se concentre sur sa tâche. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser vous ou Harry mais il devait survivre à cette guerre. Je l'aime comme un fils, je ne pouvais pas le perdre. »

Jamais de toutes mes années je n'ai autant eu envi de faire du mal à quelqu'un comme je voulais faire du mal à Albus. Comment … Comment pouvait-il garder nos lettres loin d'Harry ? Que devais penser Harry ?

Ma main sur ma chaise était si serré que je pouvais entendre l'accoudoir craquer.

« Comment pouvez-vous Albus ? Qu'en est-il de Harry ? Sait-il que vous avez gardé nos lettre ou pense t-il que nous l'avons abandonné… oublié ?

Je me suis toujours enorgueillie de ma maitrise de moi, mais en se moment il était important de ne pas le perdre et déchirer la gorge de mon ancien 'ami'.

Albus enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Avec des larmes cette fois, Albus atteint sa robe et en sortit un autre sac, un sac plus grand. D'une main tremblante, il me le tendit.

« Chaque semaine, Harry venait me demander s'il avait des lettres de vous. Ça ma brisé le cœur de le voir quitter mon bureau en larmes … à chaque fois je lui disais qu'il n'avis pas reçu de carte Carlisle. »

Albus pris une minute pour se reprendre, regardant par dessus mon épaule parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Chaque semaine pendant quatre ans, Harry vous a envoyé des lettres. Chaque Noël, chaque anniversaire, il a envoyé des cadeaux. Harry n'a jamais renoncé à vous, à sa famille. »

Avec mon cœur coincé dans ma gorge, j'ai ouvert le sac… Des centaines de lettres, certaines adressées à moi, certaines pour le reste de la famille étaient posées là. Des dizaines de cadeaux étaient également là réduits dans le sac… Albus avait empêché ses lettres de nous atteindre.

Jamais je n'avais senti une telle douleur, pas même lors de mon tournage. Mon précieux fils n'a jamais renoncé à nous, n'a jamais cessé de tendre la main vers nous. Si seulement je pouvais pleurer, libérer une partie de cette douleur, cette culpabilité. Culpabilité parce qu'après seulement deux ans sans nouvelles, ma famille et moi avons déménagé… nous nous sommes éloignés d'Harry. Au fond de nos cœurs, nous n'avons jamais oublié à propos de Harry, mais nous n'avons jamais parlé de lui, cela faisais beaucoup trop mal.

Debout, poussant ma chaise dans le mur j'avançais vers Albus avec mes yeux noirs.

« Amenez-moi à mon fils, MAINTENANT ! »

Albus se leva, s'éloignant de moi « Carlisle écoutez, j'ai besoin de vous expliquez tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

Claquant ma main sur mon bureau, laissant une empreinte j'hurlais. « J'ai fini de vous écouter, je veux voir mon fils et maintenant ! »

J'avais besoin de mon fils maintenant, j'avais besoin de le tenir pour lui faire savoir que nous l'aimions encore et que l'on voulait encore de lui. Hochant la tête, Albus pris mon bras et nous sommes partis de mon bureau à l'hôpital. Je savais que ma famille serait inquiète quand je ne rentrerais pas à la maison après mon quart de travail, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus pour voir mon fils. J'espère seulement qu'Alice peut voir ce que je fais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Notes : Merci à tout ceux qui on commencé à lire cette traduction, je publierais en fonction du temps que j'ai mais je vais essayer de le faire 2 fois par semaine. Pour le moment il y a 51 chapitres et la fic n'est pas encore finit. Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

**Ps : Vraiment désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.**

Chapitre 2 :

Après l'atterrissage dans le bureau d'Albus, il me fit signe de prendre un siège.

« Non ne parlez plus. Emmenez-moi à Harry, avant que je ne retourne cette école pour sa recherche. »

Secouant la tête, Albus soupira « S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi, permettez-moi de vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me retournai vers la porte à la recherche de mon fils. Je sais qu'avec tant d'odeur, il serait difficile pour moi de le flairer mais j'étais fatigué d'écouter Albus.

En descendant l'escalier, j'ai couru dans un homme avec de longs cheveux noir graisseux. Je pourrais dire grâce aux descriptions d'Harry que c'était le fameux professeur Snape. Prenant une inspiration pour me présenter, j'ai pu sentir l'odeur de mon fils sur lui.

J'ai résisté à l'envie de saisir et secouer cet homme qui sentait comme mon petit Harry et le forcer à m'amener à lui.

« Où est mon fils ? S'il vous plaît, amenez-moi à mon fils. » Mon cœur se sera. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti mon fils.

Lorsque le professeur Snape allait répondre, Albus descendit les escaliers en essayant de me rattraper.

« Carlisle, j'insiste s'il vous plaît, revenez à mon bureau et permettez moi de vous expliquer. »

Laissant échapper un grognement, je me retournais vers Albus. Mon contrôle s'en allait et j'étais sur le point de lui faire très mal.

« Excusez-moi, Dr Cullen je présume ? » Une fois de plus j'ai tourné mon attention vers le professeur Snape. Hochant la tête je me suis présenté à lui.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amenez à votre fils. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, Albus nous interrompit.

« Severus, je dois insister sur le fait que le Dr Cullen doive revenir à mon bureau avant de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Infirmerie !? Pourquoi mon fils est à l'hôpital ?

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez fait assez de dégâts vieil homme ? Après tout, Harry a assez souffert, il mérite d'avoir son père avec lui. »

Sur cela, le professeur Snape se retourna et se mit à marcher dans le long couloir. Sans un regard en arrière pour mon vieil 'ami' je l'ai suivit.

J'ai suivi le professeur Snape dans ce labyrinthe qu'est Poudlard. Mes pensées partant dans des millions de directions différentes. Pourquoi Harry était à l'infirmerie ?de quoi a-t-il souffert ? Sera-t-il heureux de me voir ? M'aime t-il encore ? Sait-il que je l'aime encore ?

Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés devant les portes de l'infirmerie, le professeur Snape posa une main sur mon épaule. « Harry a vécu beaucoup de choses. Il a combattu dans une guerre, il a vu des horreurs et expérimentés ce que je ne souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi. Il a été trahi, perdu des êtres chers et il a tué. Il n'est plus le petit garçon que vous avez connu il y a quatre ans. »

J'ai été surpris de voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Je savais par les lettres de Harry que le professeur et lui ne s'entendais pas.

« En ce moment, » a-t-il poursuivi « Harry est un jeune homme brisé, mais je crois qu'avec le temps, vous et votre famille pouvez le remettre sue pied. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je hochais la tête, j'ai poussé la porte et suis entré dans l'infirmerie. Il ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre infirmerie, propre, net et blanc.

Là dans le coin le plus éloigné se trouvait un jeune homme avec des cheveux blond endormit sur une chaise à coté d'un lit. De là où je me tenais, le lit paressait vide. Je levais les yeux vers le professeur Snape pour le voir lui aussi à la recherche sur ce lit. Lentement je m'approchais de ce qui semblait être le lit vide. Harry… Je pouvais sentir mon fils !

Il y avait, au milieu du lit un corps petit et fragile, le corps de mon garçon. Même si il dormait, je pouvais voir les cernes sous ses yeux, il était extrêmement mince et recouvert de coupures et de contusion. Il paressait si petit, beaucoup plus que dans mon souvenir. Sans mes sens de vampire, j'aurais dis que Harry était mort.

Perdu dans ma transe, je murmurais.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Tellement de choses se sont produites les quelques années passées » répondit le professeur Snape. « Il y a deux moi, Harry a été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples. Nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails vu que ma position d'espion a été découverte il y a un an. Tous ce que nous savons, c'est qu'au de ces deux mois de captivité, il a été torturé, affamé et… »Severus s'arrêta et délassa sa main vers les cheveux de Harry. « et, violé à plusieurs reprises. »

Pas…Pas mon doux garçon innocent ! Si les vampires pouvaient s'évanouir, je l'aurais fait. Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à Harry ? Si Voldemort n'était pas déjà mort je l'aurais traqué jusqu'à pouvoir le déchiqueté morceaux par morceaux.

Severus se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention, « Il ya 3 jours, nous avons trouvé Harry devant les portes de Poudlard. Il était tellement défiguré et en sang que nous ne l'avions pas reconnut au premier abord. Tout ce qu'il a dit était" mort, ils sont tous morts ", puis il s'est évanoui. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis. "

Je me suis approché lentement d'Harry et j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux. Je devais le toucher, sentir qu'il était vivant. J'ai placé ma main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur, même si je pouvais encore l'entendre.

"Il avait de multiples fractures, y compris une vertèbre cassée et une fracture du crâne. Il souffrait de dommages internes. Sa jambe gauche a été si sévèrement endommagé que rien de magique ne peut le guérir complètement. Il aura un usage limité de sa jambe et souffrira probablement toujours de douleurs. ".

Severus se détourna de moi pour regarder vers la fenêtre. C'était une si belle journée de fin mai, mais je ne pouvais l'apprécier, pas après avoir entendu tout ce dont mon enfant avait souffert. Je pouvais entendre le grincement des dents de Severus, qui essayait de m'annoncer le reste des nouvelles. "Il a également été très endommagés par les viols. Les dégâts sont nombreux ! Nous avons dû l'opérer car les potions et les sorts seul ne pouvaient pas réparer les dégâts. C'est par la chance de force de sa magie qui la protéger ou il serait mort juste des dommages ".

Sentant la bile dans ma gorge, je fermais les yeux en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

Tournant une nouvelle fois son regard vers moi.

"Son noyau magique était tellement diminué que nous avons eu peur de le perdre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un noyau magique autant appauvri."

J'ai été choqué! Je ne pouvais pas croire tout ce que j'entendais. Comment avait-il survécu?

"Les cicatrices que vous voyez" a-t-il ajouté me tirant ainsi de mes horribles visions que je voyais de mon fils torturés. " Elles ont été faite par magie noire et il est donc impossible de le enlever ou les cacher."

Cicatrices! Mon fils était couvert de cicatrices. Je sais que certains ne seraient pas vu par l'œil humain, mais moi en tan que vampire je les remarquais facilement. Le pire, c'était les 3 cicatrices qui descendaient de sa tempe gauche, sur sa joue, sous son menton, puis sur son cou pour disparaître sous sa chemise. Il semblait qu'un animal l'avait attaqué.

D'une main tremblante, je tendis la main pour tracer ces cicatrices.

Je fus arrêté par le raclement de gorge du professeur.

«Nous croyons qu'elles ont été faite par un loup-garou ou un des nombreux vampires travaillant pour Voldemort"

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Non seulement mon fils avait été torturé par ce fou et ses disciples, mais aussi par d'autres créatures magiques. Des vampires…après avoir été torturé par des vampires, Harry arrivera-t-il toujours à être en confiance autour de nous ? " Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas détecté de poison vampire ou loup-garou en lui. »

Détournant mes yeux de ces cicatrices hideuses, je demandais.

"Comment savez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti pour de bon? Comment savez-vous qu'Harry les a tués?"

Relevant la manche de son bras gauche, il m'a montré son bras nu.

"La marque sombre, la marque des Ténèbres est partit. Rien ne pouvait retirer cette marque et pourtant elle est partit. Après la première guerre, elle n'avait pas disparut. Il n'y a pas seulement cela, tout le monde sauf quelques privilégiés qui portaient la marque sont également morts. Nous avons trouvé leurs corps dans manoir Malfoy où Harry avait été retenu en otage. " Secouant la tête, il a ajouté: "nous ne comprenons pas comment Harry l'a fait mais cela l'a sacrément tué psychologiquement. Chaque fois qu'il s'est réveillé, il a refusé de parler ou de manger. La seule chose qui le garde en vie sont les potions nous lui forçons à prendre. "

Libérant un souffle inutile, je me suis assis sur le bord du lit. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être à plus de quelques pieds de mon fils. J'ai pris sa main dans ma main froide et commencé à frotter faisant des cercles apaisants.

Je voulais juste récupérer mon fils et rentrer à la maison. L maison, où sa famille pourrait s'occuper de lui, l'aimer et le guérir. Je sais que la guérison n'allait pas se faire du jour au lendemain, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas, pas encore, et pour toujours.

Je veux le voir sourire, l'entendre rire quand Emmett dit quelque chose de stupide et que Rosalie lui claque sur le dos de sa tête. Je veux le voir assis au piano avec Edward en essayant de lui apprendre à lire ou l'entendre se plaindre quand Alice essaie de faire de lui une poupée humaine. Harry arrivera-t-il à redevenir ce garçon heureux qu'il fût autrefois ?

"Quand puis-je le ramener à la maison?"

Avant que le professeur Snape n'ait pu répondre, il y avait un bruit sourd de chaise étant basculé.

«Qui diable êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous vos sales mains sur mon Harry?"

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires sur cette traduction. Je prends toute les critiques. Je vais voir pour traduire les autres fics de cette auteur si cela vous intéresses .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

« Draco, calmez-vous maintenant», répondit le professeur Snape d'une voix encore calme mais teintée d'autorité.

« Me clamer? Me calmer alors que cette chose va faire du mal à mon Harry? »

Je pouvais dire que le blond, Draco, était très en colère et était sur le point de m'attaquer. Avec ma voix la plus calme je répondis.

«Je suis le DR Carlisle Cullen, père adoptif d'Harry. Je ne suis pas ici pour lui faire du mal. »

Un grognement fort et un rictus qui auraient pu geler un bonhomme de neige sont venus de Draco.

« Je sais exactement qui vous êtes. J'ai vu votre photo quand Harry vous demandais ces 4 dernières années. Vous lui avez déjà fait du mal. » Draco m'a alors regardé comme si j'étais de la saleté coincé à sa chaussure. « Je lui ai dit de vous oublier, qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir une douleur pour vous, mais il ne pouvait pas vous oublier, il ne voulait pas. » Dit-il en regardant Harry, je pouvais voir la tendresse dans ses yeux. « Stupide Gryffondor qui aurait dû être à Poufsouffle, toujours aussi indulgent et affectueux. »

« Vous, de toutes les autres personnes sur terre devriez être reconnaissants pour sa nature indulgente Draco ! » a déclaré le professeur Snape.

Draco se dirigea vers moi: «Mon père a peut-être été un Mangemort et a embrassé les robes de ce fou, mais il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Il est mort en me sauvant et empêcher que je devienne un sex toy pour les disciples du psychopathe. » Draco baissa la tête. « Je n'ai pas réussi la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait ordonné et pourtant mon père a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne. »

Ses paroles déchiraient mon cœur. Il avait raison, nous avons abandonnés Harry. Nous savions qu'il y avait une guerre en cours et au lieu de monter dans un avion et chercher Poudlard nous avons tourné le dos à Harry et déménagés. Ne vous méprenez pas, nous avons supplié pour aider à la guerre, mais Dumbledore a insisté pour que nous restons loin, nous mettre en sécurité pour Harry. Si nous ne l'avions pas écouté, nous serions depuis longtemps avec Harry et alors peut-être qu'il ne serait pas ici dans ce lit à renoncer à la vie.

J'ai baissé la tête dans la culpabilité.

« Vous avez raison, nous avons abandonné Harry. Nous avons pensé que Harry ne voulait plus de nous et donc nous sommes parti. Nous ne savions pas que le professeur Dumbledore bloquait nos lettres. » Je secouais la tête. « Nous aurions du prendre d'assaut le château et le chercher, exigeant des réponses. A la place, nous avons emballé nos affaires et avons déménagé, nous sommes partis. »

Il y eu un souffle fort à ma droite, puis Harry sauta hors du lit. Il essaya de se lever, mais sa jambe blessée l'en a empêcher et il s'est écrasé au sol durement. Je me baissai pour l'aider, mais il s'éloigna et se faufila contre le mur en sanglotant. Il s'est roulé en boule sans jeté un regard vers moi et mit sa tête entre ses genoux.

Mon garçon avait si peur, il était tellement paniqué.

Lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus, je me suis baissé à son niveau. Lorsque nous avons adopté Harry, il avait de nombreuses attaques de panique pensant que nous allions le battre ou lui crier après. Je voulais me faire aussi petit que lui et essayer de le calmer en lui parlant doucement. Les capacités empathique je Jasper avaient permis d'aider à contrôler ses émotions.

Comment je souhaiterais que Jasper soit ici maintenant !

« Harry, fils c'est papa. Je suis ici maintenant et je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un te blessé. Plus jamais. »

Ça fait si mal de voir la peur et la douleur dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît Harry viens vers moi. » J'ai posé ma main sur lui, mais il s'est écarté. Je pouvais voir les larmes se former dans ses yeux et je savais qu'il commençait à me reconnaître. Secouant la tête de négation, les larmes ont commencé à tomber sur son visage.

« S'il te plaît Harry, je suis ici maintenant et je te promets que je ne vais pas te laisser, jamais. Permet-moi de te ramener à la maison, à ta famille où tu sera aimé et chéri »

Pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes, Harry se déroula lentement et commença à ramper vers moi. J'ai avancé ma main vers lui à nouveau et j'ai été peiné de le voir tressaillir.

Trop tôt… Harry avait été torturé et violé, il était trop tôt pour qu'il accepte le contact humain.

Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour arriver à gagner la confiance d'Harry quand il est arrivé chez nous, mais quand nous avons réussis, il redemandait les câlins et les caresses. Il passait des heures avec moi recroquevillé sur le canapé dans mon bureau pour que je lui lise une histoire. Il dormait rarement seul dans son lit, il arrivait toujours à convaincre quelqu'un pour dormir avec lui. C'était si mignon de le voir étreindre Emmett dans son sommeil comme s'il était un énorme ours en peluche. Edward était son copain de câlin préféré. Edward ne pouvait résister à ces yeux de chien de chiot quand Harry les tournaient vers lui!

Je baissai lentement ma main et permis à Harry de ramper vers moi. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa mon bras. Avec un sanglot brisé il embrassa mon bras et se mit à pleurer, des pleurs pouvant déchirer même les cœurs les plus forts.

Cela faisait si mal, je voulais l'attraper et l'embrasser mais je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour que je le touche. J'aurais voulu prendre sa douleur. Au lieu de cela je lui ai chuchoté à quel point je l'aimais et que nous n'allions jamais plus le quitter.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Albus nous regarder avec des larmes dans les yeux. Tant de douleur et de pleurs, je voulais crier, lui faire du mal. Mais Harry avait besoin que je sois là pour lui.

J'ai regardé vers le bas et j'ai vu qu'Harry s'était endormi en serrant mon bras dans une étreinte mortelle. Avec des traces de larmes sur son visage balafré. J'ai résisté à la tentation de les sécher et à la place je passais ma main dans ses longs cheveux couleur de nuit. Ils avaient grandis au fil des ans, ses cheveux arrivaient maintenant à quelques pouces au-dessous de ses épaules. Mes filles allaient adorer!

Levant les yeux et ignorant Albus je dis au professeur Snape.

« S'il vous plaît rassembler ses affaires et les médicaments dont il a besoin. Je ramène mon fils à la maison maintenant »

D'une voix alarmée Albus répondit.

«Je suis désolé Carlisle, je ne peux pas vous permettre de prendre Harry. Il n'est pas en état de voyager et il est notre Sauveur, il se doit d'être là pour notre monde »

Avant que je puisse répondre Severus se retourna vers Albus le feu aux yeux. Pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, il grogna.

« DOIT … il ne doit rien à ces salauds de traitres capricieux. Il a tout sacrifié et plus encore pour votre « plus grand bien », il est encore un enfant dans le monde moldu et en tant que tel, il est sous la responsabilité et la protection de son père. » Des étincelles rouges ont commencé à sortir de sa baguette. « Vous vous êtes assez mêlé de sa vie Albus et même si je dois vous étourdir et vous attacher j'aiderai le DR Cullen à ramener Harry à sa maison. »

Se tournant vers Draco, il ordonna.

« Allez emballer toute les affaires de Harry et vite. N'oubliez pas sa cape et son album photo. Ne dites à personne ce qu'il se passe et que Harry s'en va. »

Draco sembla être sur le point de paniquer et dit.

«Sev, je ne peux pas, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser prendre Harry. Je … Je ne peux pas être loin de lui. Il a besoin de moi, il a besoin de moi pour le protéger. J'ai besoin de lui! »

**A demain pour la suite et désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui coupe les chapitres ^…^ **

**Je posterais la suite le matin car je ne serais pas dispo le soir à plus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Je remercie celles et ceux qui on prit le temps de mettre un petit commentaire, c'est encourageant pour la suite. Pour les personnes à qui je n'est pas pu répondre je le fait ici.**

**Cocoola : Merci pour cette reviews je vais essayer de traduire le plus vite et le mieux possible pour avoir les chapitres le plus vite possible. ( T'inquiète, je ne peut plus le voir non plus ****) **

**Gallou76 : Merci pour l'auteur ^^ je t'amène la suite tout les jours si je suis disponible . **

**Sur ce … bonne lecture :**

Pinçant l'arête de son nez et hochant la tête le professeur Snape se tourna vers moi.

« DR Cullen… »

« Carlisle… S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Carlisle. »

« Je vous remercie et vous pouvez m'appeler Severus » Severus baissa les yeux pour regarder Harry. « Il y a un an, Draco est venu dans son héritage elfique et depuis lors, il est devenu extrêmement protecteur envers Harry. »

Je levai les yeux vers le jeune blond qui semblait n'avoir pas connut une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des mois. Des cernes sous ses yeux entachaient son visage sinon parfait. Je pouvais aussi dire qu'il avait récemment perdu beaucoup de poids.

« Nous ne connaissons pas la nature de ce lien, quelque chose le bloque. » A continué Severus « Mais après qu'Harry ait été kidnappé, nous avons dû garder Draco sous sédatifs pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer en essayant de sauver Harry »

Regardant entre le jeune homme anxieux et l'austère professeur de potions, j'ai hoché la tête.

« Je comprends, Draco peut accompagner Harry à la maison si il pense qu'il peut s'entendre avec ma famille. » J'ai regardé vers mon fils qui serrait toujours mon bras. « Cela lui fera du bien d'avoir un ami là pour lui. Mais je vous avertir, ma famille est très protectrice envers Harry, si il les menaces, ils vont attaquer! »

Je pouvais voir la sincérité dans ses froids yeux gris. Je pouvais voir à quel point mon fils était important pour lui et je pourrais dire qu'il ne lui fera jamais du mal intentionnellement. Essayant de ne pas sourire je me suis rappelé les lettres qu'Harry a envoyé ses premières années, décrivant Draco comme un «coincé, pourrit gâté». Draco était mentionné dans presque toutes les lettres qu'il a envoyées à la maison.

Cela me concerne si Draco est le compagnon d'Harry. Je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que mon fils soit prêt pour ce genre de relation. Je prie pour que si Harry est le compagnon de Draco, qu'il soit patient et donne à Harry le temps nécessaire pour récupérer de son traumatisme.

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter de leur relation, j'ai besoin d'amener Harry à maison où je sais qu'il sera en sécurité.

« Pouvez-vous lui donner quelque chose pour le garder endormi? Je ne veux pas qu'il panique quand je le porte. »

Hochant la tête Severus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur Harry en silence.

« Ça le gardera endormi pendant au moins 2 heures. » Se tournant vers Draco il dit. « Dépêchez-vous maintenant Draco, prenez les affaires d'Harry ainsi que les vôtres et revenez ici. » Perçant Draco avec ses yeux intenses il ajouta. « Et Draco, si vous rencontrez des Weasley s'il vous plaît essayer de ne pas les tués. »

Avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux Draco se retourna et quitta l'infirmerie.

« Weasley ? » J'ai demandé: «Je pensais que les Weasley étaient les amis de Harry? Que Harry était considéré comme faisant partit de leur famille. »

« En effet » ricana Severus. « Il semble que certains des Weasley l'utilisait seulement pour la gloire, l'argent et le contrat de mariage entre Harry et leur jeune fils »

Voyant rouge je me tournai vers Albus qui souriait.

« Excusez-moi !? Contrat de mariage, quel contrat de mariage !? »

« Je l'ai fait pour son propre bien Carlisle », a déclaré Albus « Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui saura s'occuper de lui, le protéger et lui offrir de l'amour. »

Severus grogna « Amour! Il n'aime pas Harry. Il aime l'or qui se trouve les voûtes d'Harry à Gringots. Ronald a toujours été jaloux de la gloire et de la fortune d'Harry. » Serrant les poings, il a ajouté. « Vous avez fait de Ronald le dominant dans le contrat et vous savez qu'il forcera et pliera Harry à sa volonté pour le baisé quand bon lui semble. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Comment Albus pouvait forcer mon fils à épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, un mariage arrangé, façon barbare.

«Je pensais que tu aimais mon fils comme un petit-fils? Tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harry est de lui causer de la douleur et la souffrance. La seule chose que vous avez jamais fait de bien pour lui est d'avoir permit à ma famille de l'adopter. »

Prenant une grande respiration, j'ai essayé de freiner ma colère. « Le contact peut-il être dissout ? »

«Non» répondit Albus. «C'est un contrat magique. S'il ne se marie pas à Ronald avant son 20e anniversaire, qui est dans un peu plus d'un an, sa magie se retournera contre lui puis le tuera lentement et douloureusement » Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, Ronald est un jeune homme formidable et il adore Harry. Harry sera heureux dans ce lien, il suffit d'attendre et de voir. »

Calmement, je posai mon fils sur le lit d'hôpital en douceur. Me penchant je l'ai embrassé sur le front. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tout cela devait lui arriver ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement vivre une vie heureuse comme il le voulait, avec sa famille.

Avec un grognement je me tournai vers Albus et avec ma force et la vitesse de vampire, je l'ai attrapé et claqué sur le mur avant qu'il ne puisse tirer sa baguette ...

«Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi l'avez-vous condamné à une vie sans amour, une vie où il est obligé de se soumettre à un partenaire dominant ? Dites-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous déchirer la gorge immédiatement pour tout ce que vous avez fait à mon fils? » Mon poignée s'est serrée sur sa poitrine. « Cela ne vous a pas suffit de juste l'enlever de la famille qui l'a aimé et choyé, il fallait que vous alliez et le lier à un jeune homme qui ne l'aime pas pour la personne extraordinaire qu'il est, mais pour son or et son pouvoir. »

Tant de douleur ressue par cet homme pour avoir fait souffrir mon fils et le fera encore souffrir, à cet instant je voulais juste nuire à cet homme et lui faire mal. Avant que je puisse réagir une main ferme se posa sur mon épaule.

«Il n'en vaux pas la peine Carlisle. » Severus m'apaisa. « Nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen de rompre le contrat. »

« Severus » Dis Albus d'une voix étranglée « La seule façon de rompre le contrat est si Harry vient dans un héritage de créature et possède un compagnon ou un compagnon prédestiné. Nous savons tous les deux que ni James ni Lilly n'ont le sang d'une créature en eux. »

Partant loin de moi et lissant sa robe, il ajouta. « Et même si il ne vient dans le sang de créature il devra trouver sa compagne ou un compagnon avant son 20e anniversaire, se qui sera presque impossible. »

En se dirigeant vers les portes de l'hôpital Albus se tourna vers moi avec ce scintillement irritant dans les yeux.

« Je sais que vous pensez que je n'ai fait que du mal à Harry, mais je l'aime et je sais qu'il sera heureux avec Ronald. Je veux voir Harry dans une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de lui. Je sais que dans mon cœur j'ai choisi le mari parfait pour ce travail. »

Albus souriait vers moi. «Je vous ais contacté vous Carlisle parce que je sais que vous pouvez sauver et guérir Harry. Je vais vous permettre de prendre Harry à la maison, mais je vais vérifier sa guérison et vous visité avec son futur mari. »

Avec cela, Albus se retourna et sorti de l'infirmerie!

**Voila pour ce chapitre … désolé si c'est un peut long au démarrage mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses s'accélèrent avec les futurs chapitres et seront plus long avec le temps. A demain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Et merci a tous pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ^^ **

Comment une personne pouvait-elle dicter la vie d'autrui d'une telle manière ? Qui est ce qui donne à Albus le droit de décider avec qui mon fils va se marier ? L'amour est précieux et ne doit pas être forcé.

Je me tournai vers Severus en état de choc. « S'il vous plaît pouvez-vous m'apporter les potions dont il aura besoin et un script sur comment et quand les utiliser. » Je suis peut-être un médecin, mais je sais que les potions vont le guérir plus vite que la façon moldu.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais moi aussi vous accompagner jusqu'à votre domicile. Je voudrais continuer à traiter Harry et aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Non seulement je suis un maître des potions, mais je suis aussi un médicomage formé. »

Je pouvais voir qu'il était sincère dans sa demande.

«Je serais très heureux de votre aide mais ne devez-vous pas rester et enseigner ? »

Severus a courbé sa lèvre dans un ricanement. « La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai continué à enseigner à ces gosses ingrats était parce que j'ai fait le vœu à Lilly que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger son fils. École est fermée pour deux jours à l'occasion de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai déjà remis ma démission. » Severus sourit … C'était assez effrayant. « Le vieux fou n'était pas heureux de l'entendre, je ne reviendrai pas non plus l'année scolaire suivante. »

«Alors, vous êtes plus que bienvenu pour rester chez moi et aider à la guérison d'Harry. » J'étais soulagé de savoir que j'aurais avec moi un maître des potions et médicomage à portée de main pour m'aider. J'avais le sentiment que nous allions avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrions obtenir.

En quatre ans mon fils était passé par beaucoup de choses, surtout en se moment. Ça fait mal de savoir que je ne connaissais plus mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, alors que Severus, lui, le sait.

«Je vais aller faire mes bagages et obtenir les potions et baumes dont Harry aura besoin. »

Severus se retourna dans un tourbillon de robes noir et a quitté l'infirmerie.

Me frottant les yeux, je retournai à Harry. « Ça va aller fils » Murmurai-je pendant que je passais doucement mes doigts sur sa joue. «Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un te blessé à nouveau. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là lorsque tu avais besoin de moi. Je te promets d'être la dorénavant. Nous vous aimons tellement Harry et il n'y a rien que nous ne ferions pas pour vous. »

« C'est mon fiancé que vous touchez. Je n'apprécie pas trop les créatures sombres autour de ce qui est à moi. »

Debout dans l'embrasure de l'infirmerie avec sa baguette pointée sur moi était un, muscler grand jeune homme aux cheveux orange vif avec un visage plein de taches de rousseur.

Il doit être celui qu'on appelle le «meilleur ami» et futur mari d'Harry, Ron Weasley … Vrai, sauf si j'ai quelque chose a redire a se sujet !

«Vous ne m'avez pas entendu? Je pensais que sangsues avaient une excellente audition ! » ricana-t-il.

C'est le jeune homme qu'Albus pensait parfait pour être un mari aimant à mon doux Harry ? Ce vieil homme était sénile pour penser cela ? Cet homme, Ron, n'avait pas d'amour pour mon enfant, je pouvais le dire en le regardant dans les yeux, il ne lui ferait que du mal et il y prendrait beaucoup de plaisir. !

Levant un sourcil je me déplaçai pour l'empêcher de voir Harry.

« Harry est mon fils et non votre chose. Je le ramène chez moi où il sera pris en charge par une famille aimante. »

Avec un rire Ron leva sa baguette. « Je ne pense pas vampire. Harry a été magiquement lié à moi. » Avec un sourire il a ajouté. « J'adore Harry et j'ai l'intention de lui montrer… à quel point je l'aime. »

Je n'ai pas aimé le ton de sa voix. Il ne ressemble pas celui d'un homme qui parle de quelqu'un qu'il aime. Non, il n'y avait pas d'amour dans sa voix.

D'une voix douce écœurante il continua. « Pas besoin de vous inquiéter au sujet de votre fils M. Cullen. Ma mère a tout préparé à la maison pour le rétablissement d'Harry. Je prendrais grand soin de ce qui m'appartient. »

Baissant la baguette, il a commencé à marcher vers le lit où mon fils était couché sans défense. Tendant la main pour toucher son visage, il murmura.

«Tu va apprendre ta place Harry. »

Évidemment, il a oublié mon ouï de vampire. Rapide comme l'éclair, j'ai attrapé sa main avant qu'il ne puisse salir mon fils avec son touché. Ma prise était si forte que je pouvais entendre ses os craquer.

Tue-le! Tue-le avant qu'il ait une chance de faire du mal à mon fils avec ses mains brutales. Jamais, mon vampire n'était autant assoiffé de sang humain comme il le fait aujourd'hui avec cet arrogant petit merdeux. Non… pas la soiffe ! La pensée même de boire son sang a retourné mon estomac. Je voulais déchirer, égorger l'homme qui pensait pouvoir dominer mon enfant.

« Vous ne ferez jamais cela ! » Ai-je grondé.

« Harry est mien ! Le mien, et il fera ce que je veux qu'il fasse, ce que je lui commande. J'ai attendu des années pour pouvoir sortir de son ombre. »

Grimaçant, il a essayé de se retirer de ma main de fer.

« Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à le soigner si j'étais vous. Je le briserais à nouveau et le mettrait à sa place légitime… sur ses genoux! »

Le dernier souffle de patience retenu en moi s'éclipsa. J'allais éliminer la menace survolant mon fils, mais avant que je ne puisse effacer ce sourire de son visage arrogant il y eu un grand fracas et un nuage de plumes blanches.

Si ce n'était pas avec mes sens de vampire, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de suivre ce qui s'est passé ensuite … Draco était entré dans l'infirmerie et après avoir entendu la déclaration de Ron, il s'est transformé et l'a attaqué.

Il était grand, mince avec des muscles à tous les bons endroits, les cheveux pâle tombant au milieu de son dos et des oreilles pointues. Ce qui m'a vraiment étonné était ses magnifiques ailes blanches. Elles étaient énormes, poussant hors de son dos et étirés à au moins 6 pieds de chaque côté.

Il se jeta sur Ron et enroula ses longs doigts élégants autour de sa gorge. Il l'a soulevé comme si Ron ne pesait rien et il le jeta dans le mur du fond. Vola vers lui, saisit une poignée de cheveux et claqué sa tête contre le mur de pierre.

« Harry ne sera jamais à genoux pour toi. » rugit-il «Tu ne le toucheras jamais. Je serai même heureux de pourrir à Azkaban pour avoir séparer ton ignoble tête sans valeur de ton corps avant de te laisser t'approcher de lui. »

Du sang suintait de la tête et du cou de Ron. Draco a de nouveau claqué la tête dans le mur. Je savais que je devais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le blesse sérieusement, mais mon vampire l'encourageait encore plus !

« Draco stop ! » proclama Severus, qui faisait irruption dans l'infirmerie.

Saisissant Draco par le col, il l'éloigna de Ron, mais pas avant que Draco ait pu lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis, un craquement retentit dans l'aile de l'hôpital !

Severus, tout en luttant avec un elfe énervé souffla «Vite, prenez Harry avant que Dumbledore appelle les Aurors. »

Je soulevai donc doucement mon fils et le serrai dans mes bras. C'était si bon de le tenir. Je voulais simplement qu'il soit en bonne santé et accepte mes affections.

Tirant une corde, Severus m'a chargé de saisir un bout. Une seconde après avoir touché la corde je senti un crochet derrière mon nombril. Avant d'avoir disparu j'ai pu voir Albus courir dans l'infirmerie.

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre merci d'avoir lu et merci pour l'auteur pour tous les commentaires que vous avez fait. Vraiment désolé si il y a des fautes … (se frappe, se frappe)**

**A demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

Jamais je n'avais été plus heureux d'être un vampire. Si j'avais été humain, je sais que j'aurais été à genoux en train de vomir. La force de mon vampire était la seule chose qui ma empêcher de laisser tomber et s'écraser ma précieuse cargaison.

Harry avait écrit à la maison après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch durant l'été avant sa quatrième année, il y avait décrit en détail à quel point le Voyage en portoloin était terrible, mais je pensais qu'il exagérait. Plus jamais je ne douterais de mon fils.

Il y eu un grognement puis le son du bois qui se fend. Je levai les yeux de mon fils, pour voir Draco casser une grosse branche d'arbre et la balancer dans un rocher. Je ne savais pas que les Elfes étaient si forts. Il se déplaçait avec une telle grâce et à une telle vitesse qu'il pouvait facilement être confondu avec un vampire, sauf pour les ailes et les oreilles pointues.

«Je vais le tuer! » Dit Draco rageusement ! « Je vais le broyer puis le tuer pour le ramener à la vie afin de pouvoir le tuer à nouveau. »

« Reprend toi Draco. Nous sommes au milieu d'un bois moldus à Forks Washington et tes attributs d'elfe sont à découverts » Grogna Severus.

Bougeant ses ailes sur toute leur longueur, il prit une autre branche et la jeta. Je pouvais sentir sa magie crépité autour de nous. J'avais peur qu'il attire les loups vers nous. Nous n'étions pas trop loin de la frontière du traité, mais nous étions encore à une bonne distance de la maison. Je voulais juste avoir mon fils avec moi, en sécurité à la maison et ne pas à avoir à expliquer à Sam et sa meute pourquoi je portais un jeune homme inconscient et qu'un autre jeune homme avait des oreilles pointues et de grandes ailes blanches.

« L'as-tu entendu Sev ? As-tu entendu ce qu'il va faire à Harry ? Les choses qu'il veut lui faire faire ? »

L'elfe s'énerva de plus bel et a ré ouvert ses ailes dans son dos, les faisant légèrement battre «Après avoir tué la belette, je vais m'occupé de tuer Dumbledore. Je vais entourer sa dégoûtante barbe autour de son vieux cou décrépit jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteigne pour toujours. »

«Draco, je te préviens, si te ne prend pas sur toi, je vais te jeter un sort. Un Malfoy... agir comme cela, on aura tout vu… »

Laissant tomber ses ailes de honte, Draco baissa la tête. « Je m'excuse pour mon comportement inacceptable. C'est juste qu'entre ne pas comprendre mon lien avec Harry et que le fait que la stupide belette veut contrôler sa vie, je ne peux plus contrôler mes émotions. » Lentement, les attributs elfiques de Draco ont commencé à disparaître.

« Nous avons vraiment besoin de bouger d'ici. » Dis-je « Je veux vérifier qu'Harry se porte bien après le voyage en portoloin espérant qu'il n'a pas endommagé l'une de ses blessures. » Prenant une meilleure emprise sur Harry, je me suis dirigé vers la direction de la maison.

Silencieusement nous marchions à travers les bois chacun dans nos propres pensées.

Je me demande si Alice sait que nous arrivons ? Je sais que ses visions ne fonctionnent pas avec de la magie autour d'un lieu comme Poudlard et d'autres domaines de sorciers. Cela la frustré lorsque Harry est entré en première année et qu'elle n'a pas été en mesure d'obtenir une vision de lui. Si seulement elle avait pu ! Nous aurions pu voir ce qui allait se passer et nous précipiter pour sauver Harry… Albus n'aurait rien pu faire.

Comment ma famille allait prendre le fait de revoir Harry ? Je sais qu'il y aura un certain ressentiment au début jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu la chance d'expliquer les fais d'Albus. Je suis heureux que Harry soit endormi comme cela, il ne verra pas leurs visages ou n'entendra pas les mots dur prononcés avec colère avant que j'ai eu la chance d'expliquer pour les lettres.

L'idée de leur dire ce qu'Harry avait vécu me rend malade. Je ne veux pas leur dire qu'il a été torturé… qu'il a été violé. Je sais qu'Edward sera capable de lire dans mon esprit dès qu'il me verra. J'espère juste qu'il me donne le temps de l'expliquer au reste de la famille en douceur… Enfin, aussi doucement que l'on peut annoncer une horreur pareil.

Il ya encore tant de choses qu'il faut que j'arrive à savoir à propos des quartes dernières années d'Harry. Après ces réflexions, j'ai commencé une longue conversation avec Severus.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. Je vous préviens que mon fils Edward peut lire dans les pensées. » Je me suis dis que c'était une question de politesse de les avertir vu qu'ils avaient aidé mon fils. Tout le monde n'aime pas avoir leurs pensées intimes dévoilées aussi facilement.

Severus se figea un instant. «Mes pensées ne sont pas quelque chose que n'importe qui étant saint d'esprit voudrait et devrait lire… Draco, renforce tes barrières d'Occlumencie. »

« Edward n'a aucun contrôle sur sa capacité et même si elle est très pratique, il n'en jouit pas. » Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer avoir accès aux pensées des autres tout les jours durant ma vie d'immortel.

«Je suis un maître dans l'art de l'esprit, peut-être que je pourrais lui apprendre à contrôler sa capacité. »

« Je sais qu'Edward vous serez reconnaissant de votre aide. Je tiens également à vous avertir que mon autre fils Jasper est empathique et peux manipuler les émotions et ma fille Alice peut avoirs des visions de l'avenir. »

Je pouvais dire que Severus était impressionné. « C'est impressionnant d'avoir 3 vampires dans la même famille qui ont de telles capacités incroyables » a-t-il déclaré. «Je suis surpris que les Volturi ne les ont pas revendiquées. »

« Ils ont essayé. » Ai-je soupiré: «Nous essayons de faire profil bas et de ne pas nous faire remarquer par leur 'radar'. »

« Et comment avez-vous réussi cela avec Harry ? » Demanda Severus. « Le garçon est un aimant à problèmes. »

J'ai ris à cette déclaration. « Oui, vous avez raison, il a effectivement un talent pour attirer des ennuis. » En ricanant, j'ai continué « Lors du 7ème anniversaire de Harry, il était tellement excité. Il a passé des semaines à faire ses propres invitations pour la fête. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de fêter son anniversaire avant que nous l'adoptions… Du coup c'est allés beaucoup trop loin pour la fête. Le petit Harry avait invité chaque personne qu'il voyait en ville. Il na pas fait de différence entre les personnes, elles pouvaient être des bébés, des personnes âgées dans les maisons de retraites, les enfants, tout le monde avait reçut une invitation. Alice a engagé des clowns, des magiciens, une bande d'animateurs, des maquilleurs et elle a même acheté un château gonflable. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui était le plus excité entre Harry et Alice. C'était un événement énorme ! Mais, ce que nous n'avions pas réalisé, c'est que Harry avec son cœur en or avait invité plus de 'gens' que nous le pensions. Il voulait que personne ne se sente à l'écart. »

J'ai dû m'arrêter de marcher quelques instants parce qu'il était difficile de marcher en portant Harry tout en essayant de ne pas rire en même temps. J'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir Severus et Draco en train d'écouter attentivement mon histoire.

« Donc, tout le monde était rassemblé autour du gâteau massif que mes filles avaient fait. Ce gâteau était énorme, il était largement plus grand que Harry. Nous avions juste commencé à chanter joyeux anniversaire quand il y eu sifflement fort. Tout le monde regardait autour recherchant la provenance de ce bruit, lorsque des milliers de serpents ont commencé à arriver de partout, glissant vers tout le monde. » Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de rire. « Tout le monde hurlait et courait pour éviter les serpents qui rampaient partout, avec au milieu de tout cela, Harry, qui était assis là avec un grand sourire en train de manger un gros morceau de gâteau d'anniversaire."

Severus et Draco se mirent à rire. J'eu le sentiment que cela faisait un long moment depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une raison de rire.

«Nous savions qu'Harry pouvait parler aux serpents, mais pas qu'il irait inviter tout les serpents de la ville qui ont ensuite invités tous les serpents qu'ils connaissaient. Inutile de dire que la fête était finie après cet événement. Cela n'a pas bouleversé Harry que tout le monde soit parti, il a juste continué la fête avec les serpents. Saviez-vous que les serpents mangeaient du gâteau d'anniversaire? "

Draco riait si fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. « J'aurais aimé avoir vu cela. Je vais devoir demander à Harry si je peux voir ses souvenirs. Je vais avoir besoin d'une pensine. »

Il y avait un bruit de craquement nous faisant nous retourner tout les 3. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes souvenirs que je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un se faufiler vers nous.

Severus et Draco sortirent leurs baguettes les pointant dans la direction d'où le son est venu.

Sentant le parfum de nos poursuivants, j'ai demandé aux deux sorciers de baisser leurs baguettes. «C'est bon, ce sont mes fils Jasper et Emmett. »

Emmett sortit de derrière quelques arbres et Jasper sauta d'une branche. Les deux étaient tendu et prêt à se battre.

« Carlisle que se passe t-il ? » a demandé Jasper. Il a regardé plus en détail le paquet dans mes bras, il recula d'un pas « Qui… Qui est-ce ? C'est Harry ? Pourquoi je peux sentir l'odeur du sang sur lui ? »

**Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus même si ce n'est pas moi qui écrit ^^ Sur ce à demain pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Réponse à cathy à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre à ses commentaires : tout d'abord merci d'avoir mit un commentaire ensuite pour le contrat désolé mais je n'écrit pas l'histoire donc pour ça, je ne peux rien y faire… en espérant que tu continu tout de même à suivre cette histoire à bientôt.**

**Sur ce bon chapitre.**

« Oui Jasper, c'est Harry. Ça va aller avec l'odeur du sang ? » Je sais que Jasper n'a jamais été attiré par le sang d'Harry, mais j'étais toujours tout de même inquiet. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois que Jasper a été chassé et je ne voulais pas d'accidents.

J'ai remarqué que Draco était de plus en plus tendu à côté de moi. Si Jasper se met à faire un geste un peu brusque, je sais que Draco n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. Et la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin était un combat entre un elfe et 2 vampires. Si ils se battaient, nous serions sur d'attirer l'attention des loups.

«Je… je… pas… je vais bien. » bégaya Jasper « Tu sais que le sang de Harry ne me touche pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais bon… !? Qu'est-ce que Harry fait ici ? Il y a un problème avec lui ? Est-il ok ? »

Je pouvais voir la douleur et la nostalgie sur le visage de Jasper. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait du mal entre vouloir fuir au loin et prendre Harry de mes bras pour le serrer et ne jamais le laisser repartir.

Emmett lui aussi regardait Harry avec nostalgie. « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé Carlisle ? » dit-il à voix basse.

J'ai soupiré, il y avait beaucoup de choses à expliquer et je voulais le faire avec toute la famille.

«Où est tout le monde ? » J'ai demandé

Je ne reçu aucune réponse, mes deux fils était subjugués par Harry. Je pouvais voir un mélange d'émotions qui scintillaient à travers leurs yeux.

« Jasper s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir où sont les autres. Je vais tout expliquer mais j'ai besoin que tout le monde soit là en premier. »

Sans quitter Harry des yeux, Jasper me répondit. « Tout le monde est à la maison, sauf Edward, il est avec Bella. Nous avons entendu un craquement et Emmett et moi avons décidé d'enquêter. »

«Bon» J'ai soupiré «Maintenant écoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Les deux garçons ont regardés vers moi, ils semblaient comprendre que cela allait être important. « Emmett j'ai besoin que tu aille à mon bureau à l'hôpital et que tu récupère les 2 sacs sur mon bureau. Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît. » Avec un dernier regard à Harry, Emmett hocha la tête et partit. Je sais que Jasper cours plus vite, mais à cause du sang et des émotions fortes à l'hôpital, je savais que ce ne serait pas sûr de l'envoyer là bas.

Je savais que j'aurais besoin de ces lettres pour réussir à convaincre une partie de ma famille … comme Rosalie… de l'innocence d'Harry. Rosalie a peut-être un grand cœur, mais si vous la blessée elle ou la famille, elle pourrait vous en tenir rancune pendant des décennies.

« Jasper, téléphone à Edward et dis lui que j'ai besoin de lui à la maison. Dis-lui que c'est une urgence familiale, mais ne mentionne pas Harry. » C'est Edward qui a eu le plus mal lorsque Harry a cesser de nous écrire. Il est entré dans une dépression qui a duré jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Bella. J'étais inquiet, s'il entendait qu'Harry était à la maison, je sais qu'il resterait à l'écart.

«Informe-le également qu'il ne doit pas ramener Bella à la maison avec lui. » Edward et Bella sont inséparables depuis l'incident avec James. Je sais qu'il sera en colère contre moi pour interdire Bella de venir, mais c'était une urgence familiale. C'est déjà assez mauvais que Bella connaisse notre secret, elle n'a pas à savoir à propos d'Harry sauf s'il veut bien qu'elle sache.

Jasper sorti immédiatement son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Edward. Je pouvais entendre Bella en arrière-plan priant pour venir aussi. Comme je l'avais deviné, Edward n'était pas content de devoir partir, mais il n'ignorerait jamais une commande directe venant de moi. Les choses allaient être assez mouvementées sans ajouter Bella dans le mélange.

Raccrochant le téléphone, Jasper s'approcha de moi et toucha Harry.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » gronda Draco, s'interposant entre Harry et Jasper. Jasper se raidit et se mit à grogner, je pouvais dire qu'il était prêt à bondir.

« Jasper ne fait pas ça ! » L'ai-je commandé. « C'est Draco et je pense qu'il est le compagnon d'Harry. Il ne peut pas contrôler sa façon d'être protecteur avec Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui interfère avec leur lien. »

Avec un dernier grognement Jasper recula, ne lâchant jamais son regard de celui de Draco.

« Draco, c'est bon. » Severus tendit la main afin de toucher Draco pour tenté de le calmer. « Jasper est le frère de Harry, il ne lui fera pas de mal. »

«Venez, nous serons à la maison dans quelques minutes » Et j'ai continué à avancer. Je savais que je pouvais arriver à la maison en quelques secondes mais je savais aussi que Severus et Draco ne pouvaient me suivre et ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin.

J'étais anxieux de devoir ramener Harry à la maison en partie à cause de la réaction du reste de la famille envers Harry. Draco était à cet instant très tendu et je savais qu'au moindre mouvement brusque ou mot déplacé de ma famille, sa patience volerait en éclat. Si les vampires pouvaient avoir des maux de tête, je sais que j'aurais une migraine maintenant.

«Severus ? » J'ai demandé. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous pouvez lui donner? »Dis-je en faisant signe à l'elfe qui essayait avec tant de mal à contenir ses émotions. Il en tremblait et en transpirait. Je jure que je pouvais avoir un aperçu de ses ailes.

Hochant la tête, il a atteint sa robe et a tiré un flacon. « Boit Draco ! » A-t-il commandé.

«Je n'en ai pas besoin ! » dit-il sèchement, tout en faisant claquer la main de Severus au loin.

Levant un sourcil Severus dit d'une voix calme. « Tu boit cette fiole Draco ou je te pétrifie et te l'enfonce dans la gorge de force. Maintenant, c'est ton choix. »

Après un bref affrontement du regard qu'a évidement remporté Severus, Draco se pencha, prit le flacon et l'avala. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Et presque immédiatement, toute la tension de l'elfe fut évacuée.

« Une fois de plus, je m'excuse Sev, je ne peux pas me contrôler quand il s'agit de Harry. »

«Je comprends Draco et dès que nous arrivons à calmer les choses, je vais essayer de comprendre ce qui interfère avec la liaison. »

« Merci Sev. J'espère juste que nous pourrons comprendre cela avant que je ne tue quelqu'un. » Draco envoya un regard à Jasper qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en retour.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de secouer la tête. Même inconscient et blessé, Harry est encore un aimant à problème. La vie n'a jamais été ennuyeuse quand Harry était là. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

**Et bien voilà pour un new chapitre ^^ si vous êtes sage je vous offre la suite (ou d'autres membres de la famille apparaissent )se soir .****sur ce à très bientôt cher lecteur .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Comme vous avez été gentils je vous offre la suite aujourd'hui ! Yumi-elfeuw tu pourras voir la réaction de la famille toi qui avait hâte ^^ bon chapitre**

Carlisle entra doucement dans la maison avec Harry en toute sécurité entre ses bras. Enfin, depuis la première fois qu'Albus a mis les pieds dans son bureau plus tôt ce jour-là, il se sentait pouvoir enfin souffler. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours une énorme montagne émotionnelle énorme à gravir mais il savait qu'avec sa famille à ses côtés, il pourrait la conquérir. Il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour redonner aux yeux d'Harry une lumière de vie !

« Wow, je ne savais pas que les vampires vivaient dans des endroits agréables. » murmura Draco.

« Et oui, nous gardons les donjons et les cercueils pour les invités. » Plaisanta Emmett arrivant derrière nous.

La maison était vraiment magnifique. Placée au milieu des bois, sans voisins avant au moins dix miles. L'arrière a été couvert de plancher des fenêtres au plafond, avec à l'avant, de grandes baies vitrées.

La pièce ou ils sont entrés était très espacée, lumineuse et grande. Le sol était entièrement en bois massif. Il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui permettait de rejoindre les autres étages. Il y avait une télé à écran plat massif entouré de canapés qui avaient l'air très confortables et des chaises. De toute évidence, beaucoup de temps avait été passé dans cette pièce.

« Pourquoi ce portrait est-il vide ? » A demandé Draco, tout en pointant à la télévision.

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? » Rit Emmett. Draco regarda fixement vers lui. « C'est une télévision ou tu peut regarder des films, du sport et jouer à des jeux vidéos. Ne me dit pas que tu n'a jamais regardé un film ? » Draco haussa un sourcil élégant et a continué à le regarder.

« Carlisle qui sont ces personnes ? » Descendant les escaliers, une jolie petite femme brune demanda. Elle essuyait à ce qui ressemblait de la peinture sur les mains en utilisant un tablier noué autour de son corps.

A mi-chemin en bas des marches, elle s'est arrêtée. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc quand elle a remarqué qui était la personne que Carlisle portait. «Harry» murmura-t-elle. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle était en bas des marches et devant Carlisle.

Tendant la main, elle toucha doucement la joue d'Harry. « Carlisle, qu'est-il arrivé à mon bébé ? Pourquoi est-il inconscient ? » Avec un sanglot elle a retiré sa main, de peur de le blesser plus.

« Esmée, amour, ça va aller. Je vais tout expliquer quand Edward arrivera. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de vérifier les blessures d'Harry. »

En regardant derrière Esmée, Carlisle remarqua Alice et Rosalie. Il pouvait voir les différentes émotions qu'il y avait à travers leurs yeux.

Prenant les devant, Carlisle amena Harry dans une chambre au deuxième étage. Il pouvait entendre que tout le monde le suivait.

La chambre était grande et peinte en blanc, comme la plupart du reste de la maison. Au milieu se trouvait un lit King-size avec une commode assortie contre un mur. Le lit avait une couette verte pelucheuse sur lui avec beaucoup d'oreillers. Il y avait des portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon ou il y avait une vue imprenable sur un ruisseau qui disparaissait dans les bois. La chambre avait également sa propre salle de bains.

Doucement Carlisle posa Harry au milieu du lit. Entendant un sanglot derrière lui Carlisle se retourna pour voir Esmée les yeux écarquillés avec une main couvrant sa bouche.

Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus dans les bras de Carlisle, tout le monde pouvait voir à quel pointil était maigre et petit posé là, dans ce grand lit. Ils pourraient aussi voir comment meurtri il était.

Attendant derrière Esmée, Alice passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. Jasper était aux prises avec la mer d'émotions qui se trouvait dans la maison. Il pouvait sentir la peur, l'anxiété, la douleur, le ressentiment, la colère et l'amour.

Visant en haut du lit, Severus sortit sa baguette et a commença la vérification des blessures d'Harry. « Le portoloin n'a pas empiré ses blessures. » Soupira-t-il. « Mais sa fièvre a encore montée de quelques degrés. »

Prenant un sac, il tapota avec sa baguette ce qui provoqua son expansion la grandissant de trois fois sa taille. Il a ensuite commencé à prendre des flacons.

Voulant pouvoir comprendre la médecine sorcière, Carlisle demanda « A quoi sert cela ? »

Lui donnant un geste de la main, Severus répondit « Celle-ci est une potion de réapprovisionnement en sang. Il aura besoin d'un au moins une toute les quatre heures pour les deux ou trois prochains jours. » En agitant sa baguette, il la fit boire à Harry. Viennent ensuite le réducteur de la fièvre, la régénération des tissus, une potion pour la restauration des nerfs, une potion pour lutter contre les infections, une potion de nutriments et enfin une potion calmante.

Severus savait que quand Harry se réveilla il paniquera. Il voulait le garder aussi calme que possible.

Saisissant un pot de pommade il s'approcha d'Harry et enleva la parti gauche du pantalon afin de pouvoir frotter la pommade sur la jambe horriblement endommagée. « Il n'y a rien qui peut être fait de plus pour la jambe. L'onguent aidera à garder ses muscles en forme en les empêchant de s'atrophier et aussi d'aider avec la douleur. Comme je le disais à Poudlard, il aura une utilisation limite de sa jambe et il souffrira toujours de douleurs. » Soupirant, il a ajouté: «Nous ne pouvons utiliser la pommade que lorsqu'il est sous sédatif. Le toucher lui provoquera une attaque de panique et avec sa magie en pagaille et son cœur faible et endommagé, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de le faire paniquer et … mourir. »

Carlisle se tourna pour vérifier si Esmée allait bien. Il pouvait voir la peur et la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Emmett était passé derrière Rosalie la serrant dans ses bras contre son énorme poitrine.

Tournant le dos à Severus-il demanda. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous pouvez lui donner contre les ecchymoses et les cicatrices ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais avec toutes les potions qui sont actuellement dans son système, c'est trop dangereux et nous courons le risque du surdosage. Pour le moment, je veux seulement utiliser les potions qui sont un must absolu. » Vérifiant Harry, il a ajouté: « Les bleus bien que douloureux vont s'estomper. Quand il est endormit, en plus des autres potions, je peux utiliser un réducteur de cicatrices. Malheureusement, les cicatrices causées par la magie noire ne se décolorons pas et ne pourrons pas être cachées. »

Tirant la couverture sur son fils, Carlisle se pencha et l'embrassa sur sa joue balafrée. « Tout ira bien », lui dit-il. Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de convaincre, Harry ou lui ?

Levant la tête Carlisle regarda par la fenêtre. Il pouvait entendre le bruit d'une voiture au loin. Edward allait arriver ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre de tout expliquer à sa famille.

« Combien de temps dormira-t-il encore ? » Demanda Carlisle à Severus.

« Le charme que j'ai placé sur lui va s'estomper dans 30 minutes, après que c'est à Harry de se réveiller. »

Carlisle se dirigea vers Esmée et l'enveloppa dans ses bras forts, déposant un baiser sur sa tête. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous au salon pour que je puisse tout vous expliquer ? »

Draco s'approcha du lit et prit une des mains d'Harry. « Je ne pars pas. » Invoquant une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

« Carlisle, Draco et moi restons avec Harry afin que vous puissiez avoir quelques minutes seul avec votre famille. Je vais vous rejoindre après pour parler. »

« Merci Severus. »

Gardant son bras autour de sa femme Carlisle se tourna pour partir en faisant signe à ses enfants de le suivre.

« Pas de ça Carlisle … non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne peut pas juste partir loin de nous sans un mot et le recueillir quand bon lui semble. Je ne le ferai pas. » Dit Rosalie s'accrochant à Emmett.

« Rose s'il te plaît. » murmura Emmett la tirant vers lui pour la caler contre son tore.

« Non Emmett, nous avions tout fait pour lui et il nous a abandonné, il est parti et ne c'est jamais manifesté. Je suis désolé qu'il soit blessé, mais il peut retourner à ses précieux sorciers. » Dit-elle se tournant vers Carlisle. « Je ne vais pas rester ici avec lui Carlisle, je ne vais pas lui permettre de faire à nouveau du mal à la famille. »

Un grondement se fit entendre venant du lit d'Harry. Draco se leva lentement tout en essayant de contrôler sa colère.

« Rose ça suffit ! » Dit Carlisle. « Il ya beaucoup de chose qu'il vous faut comprendre. S'il vous plaît, tenez vos langue jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez ce qu'il c'est passé. »

« Non, je ne vais pas ...» Carlisle la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir « J'ai dis assez Rose. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage temps que je ne vous ais pas tout expliqué. Maintenant s'il vous plaît tout le monde descendez. » Carlisle essayait de ne pas se fâcher avec sa fille. Il comprenait qu'elle réagisse ainsi, après tout, il ressentait la même chose plus tôt.

Avec un ricanement vers Harry, que Rose laissa dans un accès de colère elle descendit. Hochant la tête vers Severus et Draco, Carlisle a suivi sa famille dans le salon.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ A demain pour l'arriver d'Edward dans la maison bonne soirée .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le laisse rester ici.. ? » cria Rosalie alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« S'il te plaît Rose, je sais que tu es blessée mais Harry est mon bébé et ton frère, et il a besoin d'aide. On ne peut pas l'ignorer. » Argumenta Esmée.

« Écoutez-moi tous je vous en pris, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. » dit Carlisle. « Donnez-moi une minute, le temps pour Edward de rentrer à la maison et je vais tout vous expliquer. »

S'installant hors du salon, Rosalie prit un siège à l'écart de tout le monde. «Aller bébé, ne réagit pas comme ça. » soupira Emmett.

Rosalie a aimée Harry de tout son cœur. Elle a aidée à l'élever et se sentait plus comme une seconde mère pour lui, que comme une sœur. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il fuyait et se cachait de tous, quelques mois après être arrivé avec eux. Comment ses grands yeux émeraude larmoyaient, les suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle pouvait encore sentir la terreur de la première nuit. Ils pensaient qu'ils l'avaient perdu, qu'il s'était enfui. Ils pensaient qu'il dormait dans sa chambre, mais quand elle est allée vérifier, il avait disparu. Comment une maison pleine de vampires ne pouvait pas entendre un petit enfant effrayé se lever et partir ? Ils ont fouillés la maison dans les moindres recoins et autour des bois. Pour finir par le retrouver endormit et recroquevillé dans le cabinet d'art d'Esmée derrière quelques vieux chiffons et fournitures d'art. Il était si petit que l'on pouvait à peine voir son petit corps dans l'armoire. Il s'était jeté un sort de silence accidentel pour le protéger des vampires de la maison afin qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. Après cela, Rosalie c'était faufilée tout les soirs dans sa chambre pour le regarder dormir et ainsi s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien.

Le son de la Volvo d'Edward tira Rosalie de ses souvenirs douloureux.

Edward était confus et un peu inquiet. Quel incident famille pourrait-il bien y avoir pour qu'il ne puisse pas ramener Bella avec lui ? Si Jasper avait été le seul à l'appeler, sa première pensée aurait été qu'il a craqué et tué quelqu'un. Il savait que pour lui, c'était une lutte de tous les jours. Il savait aussi qu'Alice n'avait pas eu une vision sur eux ces derniers temps. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop long pour qu'il puisse retourner avec Bella avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle dormait beaucoup mieux avec lui chez elle.

Garant sa voiture, il leva les yeux vers la maison, tout avait l'air correct. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il a sauté hors de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il a atteint la porte, il se figea… Il inclina la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, il put sentir le parfum le plus étonnant venir de l'intérieur. Il se tenait juste là, à inhaler cette douce odeur, incapable de bouger. L'odeur était comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Il voulait nous faire trouver et enfermer le propriétaire de cette odeur pour la garder afin qu'aucun mal ne puisse jamais l'atteindre et la protéger. Il pouvait également penser à beaucoup d'autres "choses" à faire avec cette personne tout en étant enfermés dans une chambre.

Edward devenait ivre de cette odeur. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à l'un des humains à l'intérieur, il pouvait entendre les battements de cœurs de trois personnes différentes… un battement lent, comme quand quelqu'un dort et les deux autres éveiller. Il ne pouvait mettre un visage sur cette odeur, il ne voyait pas à qui elle pouvait appartenir, mais il savait que sa famille était là et pourrait lui dire. Il pensait que l'odeur de Bella était l'odeur la plus extraordinaire, mais elle n'était comparable en rien à celle de cette personne. L'odeur de Bella lui donnait faim, créait une piscine de venin dans sa bouche, lui donnait envie de la vider de son sang. Qu'avec cette personne, il voulait simplement la caliner, se recouvrir de cette odeur, la chérir et l'aimer.

Edward restait là, debout pendant une minute respirant profondément cette drogue parce que c'est ce que ce parfum était, une drogue ! Son cerveau se sentait floue et il était désorienté.

Enfin, Edward tendit la main et saisit la poignée de la porte. Poussant la porte en avant pour l'ouvrir, il entra dans la maison. C'était comme un enfer, un incendie qui fait rage ! L'odeur était si forte dans la maison, non beaucoup plus forte ! Lorsque, à l'extérieur le parfum a été mélangé avec toutes les odeurs à l'extérieur et était emporter par le vent.

Edward se recula pour saisir la porte afin de l'empêcher de tomber.

« Edward, fils tu vas bien ? » Questionna Carlisle d'une voix concernée. Jamais il n'avait vu son fils réagir de cette façon. Ses yeux étaient tout noirs, dilatés et il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Edward pouvait juste voir les visages inquiets de sa famille. Sa vision était floue et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était de trouver la personne qui avait ce parfum alléchant. Et quand il l'aura trouvé, il avait prévu de ne plus jamais la laisser partir de ses bras.

Jasper a trébuché sur le canapé s'effondrant sur ce dernier. Les émotions qui passaient à l'intérieur d'Edward étaient trop intenses pour qu'il puisse les gérer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire que son frère se sentait comme cela ? Il pensait que la soif de sang d'Edward pour Bella était mauvaise, mais là… C'était insupportable !

« Jasper ! » hurla Alice courant aux côtés de son partenaire. En plaçant ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, elle a commença à caresser doucement ses joues et son cou. « Chut … ce sera ok Jasper, détend toi tout simplement. Sa ira mieux. » Jasper a essayé en se concentrant sur la voix d'Alice, mais il c'était tout de même dur, les émotions Edwards était si fortes et déroutantes.

Carlisle s'approcha vivement Édouard pour vérifier comment il allait. Edward réagissait peut être mal aux sorciers présent. Carlisle tendit la main à son fils, et il a entendu un grondement sourd venir de lui. Rapidement, Edward a saisit sa main… Edward était sauvage ? «Edward ? » demanda Carlisle en prenant un peu de recul.

Edward regarda et senti doucement son père, mais en se rapprochant, l'odeur est devenue plus forte. Carlisle était couvert de ce parfum étonnant, pourquoi ? Ce parfum lui était personnellement destiné, il aurait du être le seul à en être entièrement couvert ! Il vit Carlisle tendre la main vers lui, il a essayé de se contrôler, mais il ne pouvait plus empêcher le grondement de sortir...

**Voilà pour ce chapitre désolé de poster à cette heure-ci j'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui je viens de sortir de table … je suis un porc … sur ce en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours ^^ les prochains chapitres seront un peut plus dramatique et l'histoire avancera un peut plus vite =) à demain pour un new chapitre. Ps : pardon pour les fautes…**


	10. Chapter 10-11

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Bonjour tout le monde merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous faite ils me donnent le courage de traduire tout les jours ^^ d'aileur on m'a dis que l'histoire n'avançait pas … pour cela j'en suis désolé pour cela je ne peut pas changer la taille des chapitres mais je peux changer ma vitesse de publication et donc pour le moment je passerais a 2 chapitres par jours jusqu'à se qu'ils soient plus long car l'auteur MISTEEIRNE les fais plus long avec le temps … sur ce bon chapitres .**

Edward serrait la porte si fort qu'il allait l'arraché de ses gonds. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il faire du mal à son père? Pourquoi y avait-il l'odeur de son compagnon sur lui ?

Attendez compagnon ? Cela ne se peut pas… Bella était sa compagne.

« S'il te-plaît, Carlisle. » Edward grogna entre ses dents serrées. « Reste loin de moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » Edward retenait son souffle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas respirer ce parfum enivrant.

Emmett et Rosalie se sont précipités au côté de Carlisle prêt à aider à contrôler Edward si nécessaire. Jasper essayait toujours de faire face aux émotions d'Edward. En plus de tout le reste Edward se sentait… il sentait maintenant en colère et jaloux de Carlisle.

« S'il te plaît Edward, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Carlisle. Il savait qu'Edward avait mangé hier soir, sa ne pouvait pas être la faim qui le rendait dans cet état.

« Il devient sauvage Carlisle… Pourquoi ? » A demandé Emmett. Il était tendu, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement d'Edward. Il avait entendu des histoires ou des vampires devenaient sauvages mais il n'a jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver à un membre de sa famille. Leur clan était connu pour sa maîtrise de soi extraordinaire, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre la maison de Bella et ici pour qu'Edward perde ainsi son sang froid.

Carlisle savait qu'Edward allait perdre le contrôle de son esprit. « Esmée, va très lentement à l'étage et averti nos invités de ce qui se passe et ne revient pas en bas pour le moment. » Carlisle n'a pas détacher ses yeux d'Edward. Sans attendre, Esmée est partit en dehors de la salle pour monter les escaliers. « Emmett ? » murmura Carlisle « Prépare-toi. »

«Fils, tu as besoin de te concentrer ! » Plaida Carlisle. « Rappel-toi qui tu es ! » Il pouvait voir qu'Edward essayait de combattre. « C'est-ça fils, tu peux le faire. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

Edward essayait de ne pas laisser le parfum le rendre fou et sauvage. « Parfum … est beaucoup… trop fort…. Sur…..toi. » Dit Edward essayant de former une phrase complète, mais il était à la limite de la conscience, tout ce qu'il pouvait gérer c'était quelques paroles entrecoupées.

« Quel parfum ? » demanda Carlisle s'avançant d'un pas vers Edward. Mais ce geste provoqua une catastrophe car en faisant un pas, Carlisle amena encore plus de l'odeur dans l'air qu'Edward pu sentir. Pas seulement cela, Edward pu voir la chemise de Carlisle teinté de rouge sang… le sang de son compagnon ! Avec un rugissement puissant, son contrôle disparu et il se jeta sur son père.

Edward est entré en collision avec Carlisle avec la force d'un train de marchandises rugissant. Même si Carlisle était préparé pour l'attaque, il c'est fait projeter violement dans la table basse et dans le mur, laissant un trou énorme. Carlisle était stupéfait, il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point son fils était fort. Carlisle fit la grimace quand Edward attrapa sa tête la fracassant dans le sol. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Edward mais il craignait qu'Edward le tue. Il a prié, prié pour que son fils reprenne le contrôle, il ne devait pas être loin dans sa conscience. Les vampires sauvages sont extrêmement dangereux et presque impossible à sortir de leur état sauvage. Les vampires sauvages devaient être tués, déchiré et brûlé. Carlisle priait pour qu'il n'est pas à tuer son premier fils !

Tous ce qu'Edward pouvait voir étaient les vêtements de l'autre vampire, rouge sang, rouge sang de son compagnon. Edward était si loin de tous qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas son père, un homme qu'il savait pertinemment qui ne blesserait jamais une autre personne. Son compagnon a été blessé, son compagnon avec qui il rêvait d'être, il fantasmait dessus depuis si longtemps mais tout ce sang, c'était la faute de ce vampire. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres vampires dans la maison, mais ils n'étaient pas couverts du parfum de Son compagnon ou de son sang !

Des bras fort son passé autour de Carlisle et le serrait. Emmett savait qu'il était le vampire le plus fort ici, mais il savait que retenir un Edward sauvage était presque impossible. Il épingla Edward pour libérer Carlisle, il passa ses bras et ses jambes autour d'Edward dans l'espoir de le retenir. Mais c'était inutile, Edward se libéra de sa cage se remit sur ses pieds et balança Emmett à travers l'écrant plat.

Jasper faisait tous se qui était en son pouvoir pour bloquer les émotions d'Edwards. Son père et son frère avaient besoin de lui, il devait aider à arrêter Edward avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. Recherchant sa compagne des yeux, il la vit avec un air hébété, elle avait une vision ! Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce que c'était elle courut hors de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Trébuchant sur ses pieds, il se précipita à l'endroit où Edward était s'avançant vers Carlisle. Il remarqua Emmett qui se levait et qui partit également aider. Et tout les trois, ils encerclaient Edward.

Avec une expression douloureuse Carlisle regarda Emmett et Jasper et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il y avait une seule façon de traiter avec un vampire sauvage. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il retrouvait un fils pour en perdre un autre !

…...

Severus bondit sur ses pieds après avoir entendu un grand fracas venir en bas des escaliers. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » Saisissant sa baguette, il se tourna vers son filleul. «Je vais vérifier, reste avec Harry ! »

Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de faire un pas de plus, une Esmée terrifiée arriva en panique dans la salle. Elle parlait si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Pressé de savoir se qu'il se passait, il la saisi aux épaules et baissa la tête à son niveau. « Ralentissez, je ne vous comprends pas. » demanda-t-il.

«C'est Edward il est devenu sauvage et veut attaquer Carlisle. S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous l'arrêter ? » Esmée était terrifié pour son mari et son fils, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre l'un des deux.

« Merde ! » murmura Severus. Les vampires étaient immunisés contre la plupart des sorts. Severus se tourna vers Draco. «Quand je sortirais, je veux que tu scelle cette pièce le plus fortement possible, conjure tout les sorts que tu connaisses. Aussi, jette un silencio et masques vos parfums. S'il parvient à passer entre nous, il ne devrait pas être en mesure de vous entendre ou de vous sentir. » Draco le regarda comme s'il était sur le point de protester. « C'est un ordre Draco! Reste avec Harry peu importe à ce que tu entendes reste avec lui. » Severus se tourna vers Esmée. « Restez avec Draco et Harry ! » En voyant son clin d'œil Severus fui la salle.

Lorsque Severus tourna dans le coin, il courut dans une Alice en train de paniquer. «C'est Harry. » elle a crié. « Harry est le compagnon d'Edwards. Actuellement, il contre l'attraction pour Bella mais l'odeur du parfum d'Harry et son sang sont de trop pour lui, son vampire a pris le relais, il est sauvage. Si vous ne l'arrêtez pas, ils devront le tuer et si Edward meurt Harry va mourir aussi ! »

Dévalant les escaliers, il a vu les trois vampires autour d'Edward. Edward grognait et se jeta sur eux. «Ne le tuez pas ! » rugit Severus. Edward s'échappa et sauta sur Carlisle saisissant sa tête. Jasper voyant ce qui allait se passer saisi Edward et le jeta à travers la pièce. Comme un éclaire, Edward se releva et s'avança rapidement vers Carlisle.

« Impedimenta ! » cria Severus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer de ralentir Edward jusqu'à lui donner une chance de bannir l'odeur d'Harry de la maison et le sang de la chemise de Carlisle.

Le sort frappa Edward dans la poitrine le faisant rentrer dans une immense baie vitrée, la brisant, et le projetant à l'extérieur.

En agitant sa baguette Severus banni l'odeur d'Harry, se tourna vers Carlisle, puis, il a fait de même avec le sang.

Désorienté Edward se leva et se précipita avant. Il était toujours en colère, mais sa tête se réveillait. Il sentait encore la nécessité de tuer le vampire qui a osé toucher son compagnon !

« Petrificus Totalus ! » cria Severus. Il savait que ce sort ne pouvait pas tenir un vampire très longtemps, mais il espérait que serait assez longtemps pour permettre à Edward de revenir à ses sens.

Se précipitant vers Edward Severus s'agenouilla à côté de lui. « Votre compagnon va très bien, il est endormi à l'étage. Si vous ne revenez pas à vos sens, vous finirez par lui faire peur ou pire, lui faire du mal. » Severus pouvait voir les doigts d'Edward bouger et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. « Votre compagnon a besoin de vous, besoin de vous pour l'aider à guérir, mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire dans votre état sauvage. »

« Compagnon ! » murmura Rosalie. « Comment peut-il être le compagnon d'Edward ? »

Edward redescendait de sa rage maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ce parfum ou voir le sang, mais ce que cet étranger disait n'avait aucun sens. Son compagnon n'était pas un «il» son compagnon était Bella une douce et belle jeune fille.

« Il revient parmi nous. » dit Jasper se frottant la tête. Il n'avait jamais connu de telles émotions intenses avant et espérer ne jamais en refaire l'expérience à nouveau.

« C'est bien fils revient à nous, au calme. » Carlisle s'agenouilla à côté d'Edward et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait voir la décoloration noire de ses yeux. « Tu nous as vraiment fait peur. »

Assis Edward regarda les dommages faits dans la salle. « Qu'est…. Que c'est-il passé ? » a-t-il demandé

« De quoi te souviens-tu mon fils ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Je me souviens avoir de l'appel de Jasper, avoir conduit jusqu'à la maison. » Edward écarquilla les yeux en grand « Le parfum, j'ai senti l'odeur la plus étonnante. Après cela, je ne me souviens de rien. » Edward se leva à la recherche de tout le monde. « Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Mec… tu es devenu sauvage et tu a voulu et presque arraché la tête de Carlisle. » Emmett rit et claqua l'épaule d'Edward.

**Chapitre 11 : **

« Emmett honnêtement ! » dit une Rosalie exaspérée. « Edward a presque tué Carlisle, il n'y a absolument rien de marrant la dedans ! »

« Allez Rose, il va bien maintenant ! » ri Emmett. Passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Edwards, il a ajouté: « Tu vois plus de petit Eddy tout fou. »

Edward trébucha sur le canapé et s'assit. Plaçant sa tête dans ses mains, il baissa la tête. « Carlisle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ais attaqué ? Pourquoi je suis devenu sauvage ? » Edward a été choqué et dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait. Il aimait Carlisle et il ne pouvait pas penser à une raison qui pouvait lui donné envi de l'attaquer comme cela.

« C'est encore de la faute d'Harry ! » ricana Rosalie. Se positionnant à côté de Carlisle, elle a crié «Si il n'était pas revenu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

Edward se précipita sur ses pieds et s'avança vers Carlisle. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir tout le monde tendu.

« Harry ? Harry est ici, dans la maison ? » Demanda Edward. Voyant un signe affirmatif de la part de Carlisle Edward se retourna et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de la porte. Non, il ne voulait pas voir Harry. Harry l'avait détruit, abandonné. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry ruiner le bonheur qu'il construisait avec Bella.

« Arrête-toi Edward ! » ordonna Carlisle.

« Non Carlisle, je vais avec Bella, appelez-moi quand il sera partit »finissant de parler Edward s'avança vers l'extérieur.

« Il est en très mauvais état. » murmura Jasper. « Il est blessé et vraiment mal. » Jasper ne pouvait se résoudre à dire ces mots fort, mais heureusement, Edward pouvait l'entendre avec leur audience de vampire.

Edward se figea, prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers sa famille. Voyant le regard peiné sur le visage de Carlisle il soupira et retourna dans la maison.

Edward a été choqué de voir que son don ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Il espérait que c'était juste parce qu'il avait été sauvage et qu'il le récupérerait bientôt, mais il allait profiter du silence.

« Rosalie, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller chercher Esmée et Alice nous devons beaucoup parler. » demanda Carlisle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais les chercher. Draco a bloqué l'accès des vampires à la salle. » Avec cela, Severus disparut dans les escaliers.

« Est-ce que Harry ira bien ? » demanda Edward d'une voix douce. Passant une main sur son visage Carlisle secoua la tête « Non… Ça va être une longue période avant qu'Harry récupère. » Faisant un geste pour que tout le monde le suive, il ajouta « Harry a besoin de nous maintenant plus que jamais. »

Carlisle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit sur la longue table en bois. Une minute plus tard, il a été rejoint par Esmée, Alice et Severus. Tout le monde pris un siège, sauf Edward, il était trop inquiet pour s'asseoir.

« D'abord, je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Severus Snape professeur de potions à Poudlard, il a également été le médecin d'Harry. » Dit Carlisle faisant signe vers Severus.

« La chauve-souris des cachots ! » murmura Emmett.

Severus ricana: «Je vois qu'Harry a écrit sur moi. » Avec un sourire Carlisle répondu «oui une fois ou deux. » « Ou cent ! » murmura Emmett, ce qui lui a valu une gifle à la tête de la part de Rosalie. «Quoi ! C'est vrai… » Gémit Emmett se frottant la tête.

Carlisle a fait le tour pour présenter sa famille à Severus. «Il s'agit d'Esmée ma compagne, mes filles Rosalie et Alice et mes fils Jasper, Emmett et Edward. »

« La version non psycho d'Edward. » ri Emmett. Rosalie leva les yeux vers ciel.

Carlisle leva un sac et jeta son contenu sur la table. Tout le monde tendit la main et saisit une lettre, une lettre qui ne leur était pas adresser, mais à Harry.

«Ce sont toutes les lettres que nous avons envoyées à Harry. » balbutia Esmé. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il semble que le grand et puissant Dumbledore gardait nos lettres cachés pour qu'Harry ne les reçoivent pas…tout cela pour " son propre bien." » Grogna Carlisle.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » sanglotait Esmée. Alice attrapa sa main. Elle aussi voulait savoir pourquoi Dumbledore avait blessé sa famille.

«Il y avait une guerre en cours. » répondit Severus. « Albus voulait qu'Harry se concentre sur cela et rien d'autre, même pas sur sa famille. » Secouant la tête, il a ajouté: «Honnêtement, je pense qu'Albus était jaloux de vous tous. Harry vous adore tous, ils vous racontaient tout et voulait passer sa vie avec vous et non lui. »

Rosalie baissa la tête de honte. Comment avait-elle put penser de telles choses sur Harry ? Son petit frère fragile. Quand elle avait vu Harry dans les bras de Carlisle blessé, elle avait été heureuse de le voir dans cet état, il le méritait, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Comment pouvait-elle penser comme ça, Harry était la personne la plus compatissante qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, même plus que Carlisle.

«Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? » demanda Rosalie « Pourquoi il n'est pas rentré à la maison ? »

« Laissez-moi deviner. » Dit Jasper. « Albus retenu ses lettres à nous. » Hochant la tête Carlisle déversés sur un autre sac celui-ci contenant des centaines d'autres lettres, puis le sac précédent, et beaucoup de cadeaux.

Edward était comme une statue, à regarder toutes les lettres. « Il n'a jamais cessé d'écrire, il ne nous a jamais abandonné ! » Edward ferma les yeux, une expression de douleur extrême apparut sur son visage. Pendant des années, il pensait des choses horribles sur Harry, il voulait vraiment lui faire du mal Harry pour toute la douleur qu'il leur avait causé.

Rosalie se leva et courut à la fenêtre, elle tremblait et avait besoin de pleurer. Emmett la rejoignit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteurs. « Chut, il ira bien Rose, Harry nous pardonnera. » Emmett savait bien qu'ils ne méritaient pas de pardon.

«Pourquoi n'ait-il pas juste partit, rentré à la maison ?» demanda Esmé secousse.

« Il ne pouvait pas. » dit Severus. « Albus avait fait un lavage de cerveau à Harry en lui faisant croire qu'il était le seul qui pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que sans lui tout ses amis et l'ensemble du monde sorcier allait mourir et disparaitre. »

« Harry n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à tout le monde. » murmura Carlisle en secouant la tête.

« Il a essayé de vous revoir. » Severus savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait les dévaster, mais ils devaient être au courent de tout cette histoire, ce gâchis, toute leur douleur n'était pas la faute d'Harry.

« Harry est venu me voir un soir il y de cela 3 mois. La guerre était à son apogée et il pensait ne pas y survivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait soif de son sang, c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent. Il voulait voir sa famille une fois de plus avant de mourir. Il voulait dire qu'il était désolé pour ce qui vous a fait arrêter de lui écrire. Et vous dire au revoir ! »

Severus leva les yeux pour voir tout le monde l'écoutant attentivement. Prenant une grande respiration, il continua. « Il m'a supplié de l'emmener vous voir. Il savait qu'Albus refuserait sa demande et donc il me suppliait furtivement. Je nous aie transplanés à votre domicile en Alaska, la dernière place ou Harry savait que vous étiez. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévasté que Harry quand il a trouvé la maison abandonnée. Il a fait le tour demandant à chacun s'ils vous avaient vu et s'ils savaient où vous étiez allé, mais ils n'avaient pas d'adresse de réexpédition pour vous. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que vous aviez déménagés et disparut. Harry n'était plus le même après, il a arrêté de manger, cessé de parlé, il a renoncé tout simplement à la vie. Un mois plus tard, il a été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » En baissant la tête doucement, Severus ajouta. « Et je pense qu'il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre ! »

Avec un cri Rosalie tomba au sol prenant Emmett avec elle. Jasper se leva rapidement pour saisir une Alice choqué et s'agrippant fortement à lui. Esmée étant un vampire et donc physiquement incapable de pleurer, mais à cette instant elle aurait aimée en être capable vu le nombre d »'émotion par lequel elle passait. Carlisle restait juste assis là, choqué.

Edward s'appuya contre le comptoir en marbre et en saisit fortement le bord, ses phalanges en devinrent blanche. Il regarda intensément Carlisle avec une expression promettant la douleur et la mort. Avec un rugissement il brisa le comptoir en marbre a courut vers l'escalier.

Le don d'Edward était de retour !

**Voila pour ces chapitres ^^ dites moi si en mettre deux comme ça sa vous va ou si je repasse à 1 … sur ce à demain pour la suite avec une pitite catastrophe pour notre pitit golden boy préféré bonne soirée. Pardon pour les fautes….**


	11. Chapter 12-13

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent ou aiment cette fiction et un grand merci à tout ceux-celles qui prennent le temps de posté un pitit commentaire sa fait très plaisir merci merci merci a tous ^^ **

**Attention aujourd'hui surprise à la fin des chapitre accrochés vos pitits cœurs …**

**Bon chapitres :**

Draco s'assit au chevet d'Harry lui tenant délicatement la main. Il essayait d'être doux et calme à ses côtés car le sort de sommeil n'était plus, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Lorsqu'Harry dormait, c'était le seul moment ou il pouvait le toucher, et Draco aspirait au moindre contact avec Harry.

Il savait qu'Harry était son compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui criait « Mien ! » mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui bloquait la liaison. Et ça le rendait fou!

Normalement, un elfe commençait par rêver de son compagnon peu de temps après être entré en possession de son héritage, c'est ce qu'on appelle le rêve du compagnon. Lors de ces rêves, les jeunes elfes ne voyait pas totalement et ne connaissaient pas l'identité de leurs compagnon, seul quelques petits détails apparaissaient comme le sexe, la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Après un moment, ils étaient en mesure de capter sans voir les rêves de leurs compagnons. Ils ne sont pas en mesure d'interagir, mais cela permettait à leurs moitiés de se sentir en sécurités. L'elfe ne pouvait pas voir à quoi son compagnon rêvait, mais pouvait sentir ses émotions et de les manipuler jusqu'à un certain degré. Si il était tristes, l'elfe pouvait le rendre heureux, solitaire, il pouvait lui offrir un sentiment de camaraderie, la peur il pouvait faire en sorte que son compagnon se sente en sécurité et protégé, en colère, il pouvait lui donner un sentiment de bonheur.

La dernière étape dans la recherche du compagnon pour un Elfe est celle de l'aura. La première fois qu'un elfe voit son compagnon après les deux premières étapes, son aura l'appellerait. Un Elf serait instantanément en mesure de reconnaître son compagnon grâce à son aura.

Un compagnon est tout pour un Elfe et extrêmement important à sa vie. Les elfes sont très protecteur et possessif envers leurs compagnons et les dominants sont connus pour tuer ceux pouvant représenter une menace quelconque pour leur âme sœur. Et Draco est un elfe dominant ! Les Elfes stoppent leurs vieillissements à l'âge d'environ 21 ans et peuvent vivres pendant plus de mille ans mais ne possèdent qu'un seul compagnon. Ils n'ont qu'une chance de trouver un amour fort et indestructible. C'est pour cela que les Elfes font absolument tout pour protéger et gardé en sécurité leurs compagnons.

Draco était tellement excité après son héritage, il ne pouvait pas attendre de trouver son âme sœur. Chaque nuit avant de dormir, il partait prier Merlin pour que se soit LA nuit ou il obtiendrait son rêve de compagnon… Enfin, une semaine après son héritage, il avait obtenu son rêve, mais il y avait un problème. Le rêve était flou comme vouloir essayer de voir à travers une tempête de neige, tout était flou et déformé, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse trouver le moindre détail. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre Elfe vivant une expérience similaire. Peut-être que son compagnon était mort… non même mort il n'aurait jamais eu son rêve de compagnon. La mort du partenaire d'un elfe enlevait les rêve et c'était le pire cauchemar des Elfes !

Draco avait lu tous les livres sur les Elfes et parlé à un nombre importent de portraits membres de la famille décédés qui étaient également des Elfes, mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il a même écrit au Conseil supérieur des Elfes de la lumière mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus lui offrir de l'aide ou des conseils.

Il pria pour pouvoir recevoir un autre rêve de compagnon, mais il n'en à jamais eu un deuxième.

Il a été en mesure de puiser dans les rêves de son compagnon, mais tout ce qu'il a jamais ressenti était la peur, la douleur et la solitude, et peu importe comment il essayait, il ne pouvait pas manipuler ses émotions pour l'aider à l'apaiser. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir aider son compagnon dans la douleur… !

Draco était arrivé à la plate-forme 9 3/4 trois heures tôt, et cela dans le but d'observer toute les personnes arrivant à travers la barrière. Techniquement, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le train depuis qu'il vivait avec son parrain, Severus Snape, à Poudlard lorsque que son père avait été tué. Il était découragé de constater qu'aucune aura ne l'appelait. Il savait juste que son compagnon devait être un camarade de classe.

Puis, étrangement, il ne put décrocher son regard d'un garçon étonnant, il eu soudain un besoin impérieux de prendre soin de lui, et de le protéger.

Il voulait déchirer les belettes avec leurs taches de rousseur, battre à mort Ron lorsque celui-ci mit son bras autour de Son Harry !

Draco essaya d'ignorer l'attraction qu'il ressentait envers Harry, mais c'était de plus en plus dur et douloureux à mesure qu'il essayait. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher du Gryffondor, et il savait exactement la personne qu'il devait aller voir pour l'aider.

Il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour convaincre son parrain de l'aider. Son parrain était un Elfe Noir qui, malheureusement, n'a jamais reçu son rêve de compagnon. Il pouvait toujours trouver quelqu'un pour se marier et passer sa vie avec, et même avoir une famille, mais sa ne serait pas pareil qu'avec son véritable compagnon. Si il avait épousé un mortel, il aurait stoppé le vieillissement à 21 ans, et aurait à regarder son conjoint vieillir et mourir, ainsi que tous les enfants qui n'auraient pas reçu un héritage elfique. Pour la pluparts des Elfes non accouplé qui se sont mariés avec mortels choisissent de prendre une potion de vieillissement ou alors de se tuer après le décès du conjoint.

Son père lui avait dit une fois que son parrain était entré dans une profonde dépression quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas avoir son rêve de compagnon et il voulait juste se laisser mourir.

Le dépérissement était courant pour les Elfes qui ne reçoivent pas leur rêve de compagnon. Ils commençaient par entrer en dépression par finir d'arrêter de manger jusqu'à en mourir. La seule raison pour laquelle Severus est sorti de sa dépression fut à cause de James Potter.

James et Severus détestait l'autre avec une passion débordante, mais tout cela changea la nuit ou James trouva Severus pleurant en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

James, pensant que Severus allait sauter, le saisit, le plaqua au sol puis le tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Normalement, un être humain ne serait pas assez forts pour retenir un elfe mais Severus avait été en "dépérissement" depuis un certain temps, et était donc faible.

Severus et James sont restés à la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à l'aube à discuter, ils ont appris à connaître l'autre et ont réussis à mettre leur passé derrière eux.

Après cette nuit Severus et James se rencontraient secrètement et sont même sortis ensemble pendant un certain temps. Lilly Evans les avaient découverts une fois tout alors qu'elle faisait sa tourné de préfet, et au lieu de dévoiler leur secret, elle avait aidé à le couvrir en prétendant être la petite amie de James.

James avait mis fin à leur relation secrète juste avant l'obtention du diplôme, quand Severus a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et est devenu un Mangemort.

Ce que James ne savait pas c'est que Severus était devenu Mangemort poussé par Dumbledore qui avait besoin d'un espion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé de le recruter pendant une longue période en raison de ses compétences incomparables en potion.

James et Severus ne se parlaient plus, mais finalement ils se sont retrouver pour une soirée après une réunion de l'ordre où Dumbledore avait révélé que Severus n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort, mais un espion. Environ 2 ans et demi plus tard, James avait été assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry, le fils de James, Severus se serait probablement tué lui-même. Même si James avait épousé Lilly un an plus tôt, il l'aimait encore. Il avait promis à James que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il s'occuperait de protéger Harry.

Severus avait été une fois de plus déchiré quand après la mort de James, Dumbledore avait emmené Harry loin de lui. Il avait appris à aimer ce doux petit garçon comme s'il était le sien. Il avait supplié de pouvoir au moins voir Harry et vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'Harry parte de la maison.

Draco avait été arraché de ses pensées par le cri de quelqu'un très en colère puis un grand bruit. Pensant que le fils de Carlisle devenait sauvage encore une fois, il se remit sur ses pieds, tirant sa baguette. Tout comme il était sur le point de remettre les sorts anti vampires, un vampire très énervé fonça à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ses ailes sortirent douloureusement de son dos, il se précipita vers le lit d'Harry pour empêcher le vampire de l'attaquer !

**Chapitre 13 :**

Edward se sentait malade ! Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait venant de cet homme, Severus, les choses qui sortait de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux est imagina Harry debout devant leur maison vide en Alaska. Une maison où il avait grandi de petit garçon terrifié, à un confident, attentionné, affectueux et bel adolescent. Une maison où il avait appris ce que c'était que de se sentir en sécurité pour la première fois, et aimé.

Il se mit à la place d'Harry. Il savait qu'il aurait été détruit, brisé, perdu s'il avait découvert que ses parents, deux sœurs et trois frères l'avaient laissé sans un avertissement, et sans aucune façon de les trouver. Emmenant avec eux les sentiments d'amour et de sécurité.

Edward se sentait toujours comme un monstre à cause de son vampire, sa soif de sang humain, et il avait raison. Il est un monstre ! Non, pas à cause de sa soif de sang humain, mais pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Pour croire qu'Harry les avaient oubliés. De penser qu'Harry avait honte d'avoir été élevé par des vampires.

La tante et l'oncle d'Harry l'ont rabaissé, affamés et battu … mais ils avaient changé ça ! Ils ont donné tout leur amour Harry et promis de l'aimer sans condition, mais la seule fois ou leur amour fut testé, ils ont fui. Ils ont rassemblé toutes leurs affaires et ont commencé une nouvelle vie, une vie où Harry n'était pas le bienvenu.

Ils savaient qu'Harry avait un poids énorme sur ses petites épaules. Il n'a jamais demandé la renommée qui l'avait suivi toute sa vie étant le Survivant, non il n'en voulait pas ! Il y avait des nuits pendant les vacances d'hiver et les vacances d'été ou Edward tenait un Harry en larme racontant ses mésaventures à l'école. Ces terribles nuits où Harry se réveillait en hurlant à causes de cauchemars terrifiants.

Harry voulait juste être aimé et non une arme que le monde magique pensait qu'il était.

Edward savait qu'Harry avait abandonné tout envi d'aider après avoir découvert leur abandon. Ils ont fait en sorte qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, ou se battre pour contre le fou qui avait assassiné ses parents.

C'était de leur faute si Lord Voldemort avait capturé Harry.

Deux mois … torturé…affamé…Battu…vio…Violé !

Plissant son visage Edward leva lentement la tête pour regarder Carlisle. Il commençait à voir des morceaux de pensées. Son don revenait lentement.

Avec un rugissement inhumain il éclata le comptoir de marbre sur lequel il était appuyé.

Son petit innocent et doux Harry avait été torturé ,,,, affamé et ,,, violée !

Avec cette pensée, il couru. Il devait voir Harry, et implorer son pardon.

….

Edward était rapide, plus rapide que n'importe qui d'autre dans son clan. Il lui a fallu moins d'une seconde pour atteindre la chambre où Harry était. Sans frapper, il arriva tel un boulet de canon dans la pièce.

Blanc, blanc était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Des plumes blanches énormes volants devant son visage. Des mains s'enveloppant autour de sa gorge le soulevant. Aveuglément Edward tendit la main pour saisir les plumes douces. Puis la prochaine chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il volait dans les airs et s'écrasa sur la commode antique inestimable, cassée en centaines de morceaux.

Edward cligna des yeux pour voir les plumes s'avancer vers lui ! Trébuchant sur ses pieds, il se jeta sur les plumes les attrapa pour les projeter à travers les portes françaises.

« Edward non ! » cria Alice, le saisissant et en essayant de l'empêcher de balancer Draco à travers la porte.

Emmett est arrivé juste à temps pour attraper au vol Edward en direction de Draco.

« Doucement Big Bird, Eddy ici ne fera pas de mal à Harry. » dit-il en riant.

« Harry ! » cria Esmée.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le lit vide !

« Fils de pute rugit ! » Rugit Severus.

….

Paul faisait sa ronde près de La Push. Pour surveiller les suceurs de sang. Tout le monde dans la meute se relayait pour les patrouilles, et aujourd'hui c'était autour de lui, Jacob et Seth. Jacob et Seth était partis il y a quelques minutes pour faire une course. Ils s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui était plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il et ait eu finalement assez, et leur a dit de courir et voir qui serait le plus rapide.

Il s'approchait de la frontière nord lorsqu'il senti une odeur à la fois douce et écœurante de sang. Et pas n'importe quel odeur, celle des Cullen, une puanteur !

Comment osent-ils rompre le traité et allé sur la terre des loups ? Paul ne se souciait pas du fait que les Cullen ne boivent pas de sang Humains, il déchirerait la sangsue membre par membre sans se soucié de quel Cullen il s'agissait.

La en face de lui se trouvait un jeune garçon l'air fragile, il était en pyjama et sur une seule jambe. Il n'était pas un Cullen mais il sentait comme eux. Même si ce garçon paraissait avoir seulement douze ans, il y avait plein de sang sur lui, il devait juste avoir fini de boire.

Avec un rictus vicieux, il se jeta sur le petit garçon serrant ses fortes mâchoires sur l'épaule délicate et osseuse, puis il mordu de toutes ses forces. Ses griffes déchirant ses vêtements et la chair.

Le garçon poussa un cri perçant pour son oreille fragile et essaya faiblement de le pousser pour qu'il le lâche.

Lâchant son épaule, Paul s'attaqua à la jambe gauche du garçon et commença à secouer violemment, à mâcher la peau et les muscles. Paul savait qu'il serait hanté par les cris du garçon pendant une très longue période.

Alors que Paul allait s'attaquer à la gorge, il vit un flash de fourrure rousse et puis il se sentit projeté loin du petit vampire.

« Que se passe-t-il » hurla Jacob. « Le sang Paul… putain mais tu es recouvert de sang ! Cet enfant n'est pas un vampire ! »

**Voila pour la catastrophe … et oui Harry c'est réveiller ^^ à plus tard pour la suite nyark nyar nyark =)**

**Pardon pour les fautes.**


	12. Chapter 14-15

**Je ne possède ni les personnages de Harry Potter ni ceux de twilight … Hélas … L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus je ne fais que la traduire pour vous. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise **

**L'heure est grave … actuellement Harry Potter et la coupe de feu passe sur la 1 … et je me suis fait jeter de la chambre ou mon frère regardait… je n'ai plus de frère…**

**Bon chapitre…**

Bruyant… trop fort… c'était un grognement qu'Harry pouvait entendre lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que c'était juste une autre façon pour Voldemort de le torturer, lui faisant croire que son père était là pour le sauver.

Pour un court instant il avait été capable d'entendre la voix de son papa, de le tenir fermement ! il avait même pu entendre son père lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était là pour le ramener à la maison et qu'il le protègera toujours.

La douleur de savoir que ce n'était pas vrai était la pire douleur que Voldemort ait pu lui infliger, même après toutes les tortures qu'il avait déjà endurées dans le but de le briser, et il savait qu'il avait été brisé ! Il ne voulait plus vivre, il n'avait à espérer de la vie.

Il était prêt à endurer une centaine de crucios juste pour voir son père une dernière fois ! Songer à sa famille était comme une épée à double tranchant. D'un côté, il a tous les merveilleux souvenirs et l'amour qu'ils lui avaient été donné, mais de l'autre côté, il avait la douleur et le chagrin de leurs abandon, le laissant seul à nouveau.

Un grand bruit, comme quelque chose étant jeté dans le mur le fit sursauter. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et de perdre l'image de son père .Il savait que s'il le faisait, l'image incroyable de son père serait remplacée par celle des yeux froids, concupiscents, des cheveux emmêlés de Greyback avec son sang, et de ses dents pourries et son haleine nauséabonde.

Il savait que le grondement devait venir des loups-garous. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se sont battus pour savoir qui allait jouer avec lui en premier. La meute de Greyback était la pire. Les Mangemorts sont créatifs avec leurs méthodes de torture, mais ils n'utilisent que la magie. Les loups-garous aiment utiliser leurs mains, ils aiment se salir et se couvrir de son sang.

Il a souhaité qu'ils lui permettent juste de mourir. Il n'aimerait rien de plus que de voir ses parents biologiques et Sirius. Mais ils ne voulaient pas le laisser mourir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour pousser des potions dans sa gorge et lancer des sorts de guérison.

C'était sa faute si Sirius avait été embrassé par les Détraqueurs. Il méritait la torture de Voldemort. Remus le détestait, il ne pouvait même pas le regarder après qu'il est tué son compagnon.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se produise, il voulait juste voir sa famille une dernière fois. Il ne savait pas que Sirius avait paniqué quand il a vu qu'Harry avait disparu pour aller voir sa famille.

Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails. Il lui a juste dit que Sirius s'est fait tué par un Détraqueur lorsqu'il le cherchait. Il l'a également informé qu'il était déçu de lui pour vouloir voir sa famille alors que sa lui avait été interdit. Il a également précisé que la mort de Sirius était de sa faute.

Il demanda à Dumbledore de lui permettre d'assister aux funérailles, mais il a refusé, disant que se n'était pas sur pour lui. Il voulait pouvoir présenter ses respects, présenter des excuses pour l'avoir fait tuer et lui faire savoir à quel point il l'aimait. Il savait que le refus de Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec sa sécurité, mais juste de le punir pour avoir été contre lui.

En une nuit, il a non seulement perdu sa famille, mais il a également perdu Sirius et Remus. Sirius son parrain, et Remus un homme qu'il aimait comme un oncle.

Un autre bruit sourd, celui-ci sonnant comme lorsque l'on casse un verre l'a choqué et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait pas voir tous les détails, mais il ne reconnaissait pas où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que deux loups-garous se battaient pour lui et il voulait sortir… MAINTENANT!

Harry était choqué de sentir sa magie répondre, après ne pas l'avoir sentit pendant deux mois. Ne se souciant pas d'où il allait, il transplana.

….

Harry apparu au milieu d'une zone boisée. L'apparition lui laissa une sensation de malaise. Il a essayé de voir où il était, mais il ne pouvait distinguer les arbres.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux, de la mousse spongieuse et moelleuse, et il ne se souciait pas que c'était humide et sale, c'était merveilleux ! Les oiseaux chantaient comme si c'était le plus beau jour, et il était, il était libre.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était libre. Il a essayé de nombreuses fois de transplaner ces deux derniers mois, mais il avait toujours échoué.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration profitant de l'air frais. Il avait été dans une cellule sale depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié comment était l'air frais.

Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur son corps qui n'était pas douloureux. Sa jambe gauche était la pire et la douleur était insupportable.

Goyle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à briser les os de sa jambe gauche, encore et encore. Il avait déchiré les muscles, les ligaments et les tendons. Il avait dit que comme sa il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, mais Harry avait eu le sentiment que c'était l'un des seuls sorts qu'il connaissait ! C'était aussi les seules blessures qu'ils refusaient de guérirent.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Harry se força à s'asseoir. Si il pensait qu'il était dans la douleur allongé, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur en position assise.

Serrant les yeux fermés aussi fort que possible, Harry tentait de faire abstraction de la doleur. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le traque, il avait donc besoin de trouver un endroit sûr pour se cacher.

Tendant la main, il s'appuya sur un arbre et se redressa lentement. L'écorce de l'arbre lui faisaient penser à des clous sur son corps maltraité.

Réussissant à se mettre debout son cœur battit comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Comment allait-il jamais réussir à marcher ?

Se préparant Harry fit un pas hésitant. Il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer d'empêcher un cri de s'échapper quand il mit du poids sur sa jambe gauche. Le sang inondait sa bouche et il sa tête tournait il pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était trop ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse arriver à marcher.

Harry s'appuya contre l'arbre essayant de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il entendit le craquement d'une brindille. Gémissant, Harry savait qu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait faire de l'hyperventilation, son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait le sentir dans ses oreilles. Il aimerait mieux mourir que de revenir en arrière, enfermé.

Tournant la tête, il vit un loup d'argent massif, plus grand encor que Greyback. Le loup le dominait largement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, enfin, il allait obtenir son souhait. Toute sa douleur et son chagrin allaient disparaitre de cette terre et il pourrait enfin rejoindre ses parents et Sirius au ciel.

Avec un clin d'œil Harry ferma les yeux et dans la seconde suivante le loup était sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le cri qui fut arraché de sa gorge quand il senti les dents du loup sur son épaule. Il voulait juste que se soit rapide, il était fatigué de la souffrance.

Le sang s'accumulait dans sa gorge alors qu'il poussait un cri lorsque le loup mordit dans sa jambe déjà blessée. Son corps a été ballotté comme s'il était rien de plus qu'un petit jouet à mâcher.

« Que se passe-t-il » Harry entendit quelqu'un crier. « Le sang Paul… putain mais tu es recouvert de sang ! Cet enfant n'est pas un vampire ! »Puis se fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

….

Revenant à lui, Paul fut horrifié de voir qu'il était recouvert de sang. Ses mains, ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes et son visage, tout était ensanglantés.

Paul se pencha et commença à vomir. Il y avait tellement de sang dans sa bouche. Il s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à trembler.

Seth a couru vers la petite forme en sang, le garçon était totalement méconnaissable et défiguré.

« Merde Jake, je fais quoi ?! Il y a tellement de sang ! » Seth tremblait violement. « Oh, mon dieu ! Regarde-le Jake, il va mourir ! »

Jacob prit sa chemise et l'enroula autour de l'épaule mutilée du garçon « Maintien cela comme-ça » Ordonna-t-il à Seth.

« Paul, appel une ambulance vite, il est en train de saigner à mort ! » A-t-il crié.

Paul était assis là, à regarder le garçon qu'il venait d'attaqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'a fait, il vient de déchiqueter ce garçon en morceaux.

« Paul, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué ce gamin ? » s'écria Seth

Seth ne portait qu'un short, et donc sa peau nue fut couverte de sang. La vue et l'odeur commençait à lui faire mal au cœur.

Les vêtements de Harry étaient en lambeaux et son ventre était couvert de marques de griffure profondes. Un gros morceau avait été prit sur son épaule et le sang jaillissait de la blessure. Sa jambe était juste un désordre de sang, de peau et de muscle broyés.

« Oh mon dieu ! je crois que je vais être malade. » Gémit Seth.

« Ii-il sentait co-co-comme les C-Cullen ! » Murmura Paul. «Je pen-pensais qu'il était un vampire ! »

« Tu ne pouvait pas tout simplement écouter son putain de cœur battre Paul.. ! Tu es complètement fou, c'est juste un gamin ! » Hurla Jacob

« L'ambulance MAINTENANT ! » ordonna Jacob.

« NON, NON pas d'ambulance, je ne le permets pas » Cria Sam, leur Alpha qui se transforma et tomba à côté de Seth et du gamin. Il tendit la main et avec son doigt il vérifia le pouls du petit.

Le reste de la meute venait également d'arrivés. Évidemment, ils ont tous vu ce qui s'était passé grâce à leur lien de l'esprit.

« Tant de sang. » gémit Paul. « J'ai tué un jeune… je l'ai tué… »

Jared se décala pour réconforté Paul, mais il se dégagea de son emprise.

« Qu'entend tu par aucune ambulance ? Nous avons besoin de l'amener à l'hôpital ! » hurla Jacob tout en bandant la jambe du blessé avec la chemise de Seth. Lui aussi était couvert de sang, et comme Seth il ne portait qu'un short.

« Mais merde Jacob tu ne vois pas que si on l'y amène, les médecins vont poser des questions. Aucune créature se trouvant dans ces bois n'est assez grande pour laisser des traces comme ça. » dit Sam en montrant les marques de dents sur la jambe de Harry.

«Il va mourir. » souligna Jacob

Et Sam a commencé à marcher.

« Nous devons protéger la tribu, la meute. Que pense-tu qu'il adviendra de nous si ils apprenaient que nous pouvons nous transformer en loups ? » Demanda Sam.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir. Nous sommes les gens du bien, tu te souviens ? » Jacob a crié en regardant derrière.

« Allé Sam » gémit Seth « Nous devons l'aider… s'il te plaît ! »

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs décoiffés. C'était mauvais, s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose bientôt cet enfant allait mourir, et il ne pouvait pas le permettre !

« Emmène-le aux Cullen » Ordonna-t-il. « Il sent comme eux et puis Carlisle est médecin. »

« Tu plaisante là, non ? Il est recouvert de sang, ils ne pourront pas résister à cette odeur ! » Dit Jacob

« Jacob ! » commanda Sam, en utilisant sa voix d'Alpha qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être remis en question.

« C'est de ma faute. » a déclaré Paul se remettant sur ses pieds, revenant enfin à ses sens. « Je vais l'emmener aux Cullen. »

« Non Paul, tu en as assez fait, et je ne te fait pas confiance autour des Cullen. »

« Mais Sam ... »

« Merde Paul le regarde, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Il est la preuve que je ne peux pas te faire confiance autour d'eux. Les Cullen ne boivent pas de sang humain. Le docteur Cullen nous a fait assez confiance pour venir seul, entouré par chacun d'entre nous pour guérir Jake après que le nouveau-né l'ait blessé. Pourtant tu attaque encore quelqu'un qui sent comme eux sans penser d'abord. Sans remarquer qu'il avait un cœur battant et du sang qui coule dans ses veines. En plus il était déjà mal avant que tu ne commence. »

Un petit gémissement douloureux attira tout les yeux vers le petit corps d'Harry. Regardant vers le bas ils ont put voir ses yeux former des larmes dans les coins.

Harry essaya de se mettre en position fœtale, mais Jacob tendit la main et l'arrêta délicatement.

« Doucement petit, tes blessures sont très graves. Essai de ne pas bouger ok ? » Essaya d'apaiser Jacob.

Harry cria quand Jacob le toucha. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec un flot de larmes.

Jacob fut subjugué, gelé, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'avait vu de si beaux yeux. Ils étaient verts clair lui rappelant la forêt, et les larmes les faisaient briller. Il voulait regarder dans ces yeux pour toujours. Il voulait enlever cette douleur et le voir rire.

Il tendit la main pour le toucher à nouveau, mais Harry cria et essaya de s'écarter.

« Jake ? » demanda Sam en regardant Jacob avec inquiétude.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » murmura Jacob. « Merde ! »

Ramassant le petit corps sanglant qui pesait à peu près rien… il se mit à courir dans la direction de la maison des Cullen.

**Chapitre 15 :**

Draco était dans une énorme panique. Harry avait disparu… juste disparu. Comment avait-il encore assez de force ou magie pour réussir à transplaner. Il pourrait être n'importe où, comment allaient-ils le trouver ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu aller loin. » dit Severus. Il agitait sa baguette en essayant de suivre la signature magique d'Harry. « Il était bien trop faible et son noyau magique bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse avoir été bien loin. »

Severus était terrifié par la perte d'Harry. Tout pouvait lui arriver en plus de son noyau magique alarmant. Comme il était, il était dangereusement bas et instable. Transplaner prend beaucoup de la force d'un sorcier. Un sorcier sain ne remarque pas la fuite, mais dans le cas d'Harry, cela peut s'avérer fatale.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Rosalie. Elle regardait à travers la grande fenêtre donnant sur la forêt. « Pourquoi voudrait-il partir ? Il savait qu'il était avec Carlisle, il lui avait dit qu'il allait le ramener à la maison. »

« Il ne savait pas. » murmura Jasper. « Il avait peur, tellement peur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle peur chez un être humain. Je crois qu'il pensait qu'il était toujours prisonnier. » Jasper se leva du canapé ou il était assis et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais à sa recherche. Je veux le trouver avant que les loups ne le fassent ! » Jasper se mit à courir, suivi par Emmett.

« Les loups ? » Demanda Draco.

« Il ya une tribu amérindienne vers La Push, les Quileute. Lorsque vampires arrivent à proximité de leur territoire quelques-uns des jeunes hommes deviennent des métamorphes, des loups métamorphes. » Répondit Carlisle.

« Edward appel Billy Black et dis lui que nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un de sérieusement blessé et probablement inconscient de son environnement. Ne pas lui dire que c'est un sorcier ou de la famille. Vois s'il peut mettre la meute en alerte ou au moins qu'ils gardent leurs yeux et les oreilles ouverts. »

Edward était assis à la table avec sa tête dans ses mains. Bella n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler encore et encore, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à répondre. Il était si près de revoir Harry, mais maintenant qu'il est parti. Il voulait aller le chercher, mais Carlisle lui avait ordonné de rester, il était inquiet qu'il devienne sauvage encore une fois. Prenant le téléphone, il composa le numéro de Billy.

« Pourquoi deviennent-ils des métamorphes quand les vampires sont près ? » Severus était vraiment curieux, il n'a jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un devenant un métamorphe lors d'une apparition de vampires.

Severus était également frustrée et inquiet. Après tout ce qu'il essayait il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver la signature magique d'Harry.

« C'est dans leurs gènes. Lorsque les vampires sont à proximité, ceux qui ont la capacité de changer et de devenir des loups pour protéger leur tribu réagissent et se transforment. Les vampires sont leurs ennemis naturels. » Répondit Carlisle

« Ils vous permettent de rester parce que vous ne buvez pas de sang humain ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, nous avons fait un traité avec eux en promettant de ne jamais mettre les pieds sur leurs terres, mordre ou transformer un autre être humain. »

« Assez pour la leçon d'histoire bordel nous devons trouver Harry. » hurla Draco.

Son esprit était en pagaille. Non seulement Harry avait disparu mais maintenant il était inquiet qu'une meute de loups lui faire du mal. Pourquoi tout cela arrivait toujours à Harry ? Il voulait le rechercher avec Jasper et Emmett, mais même si les Elfes étaient rapides, les vampires allaient beaucoup plus vite.

Il en voulait à se fichu vampire… Edward. Tout allait bien. Ils avaient réussi à sortir Harry des griffes de Dumbledore, ils se reposeraient confortablement et allaient travailler sur lui la guérison et la fixation de leur liaison. Mais Edward est arrivé sans avertissement. Bien sûr, vu qu'il allait attaquer, il devait protéger son compagnon déjà blessés.

Draco envoya un ricanement à Edward.

Edward dévisagea Draco. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que blond écervelé aux plumes blanches puisse être le compagnon d'Harry. Il n'y avait aucun moyen, il était le meilleur pour Harry. Harry était beau, intelligent, compatissant, aimant et le Sien… Mien ! Attendez, d'où cela vient-il ? Harry n'était pas sien, Bella était, Bella était sa compagne. Harry était son frère… juste son frère !

Puis au même moment, Jasper revint en courant sans Emmett.

« Nous avons trouvés l'odeur d'Harry, sur le côté nord ... à travers la frontière ! »

Edward se précipita sur ses pieds, mais Jasper était préparé, et le plaqua avant qu'il ne puisse continuer !

« Lâche-moi Jasper ! » grogna Edward.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Severus. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Edward, rompre le traité ne va pas aider Harry, cela va juste commencer un combat avec les loups et Harry sera au milieu. Emmett est toujours à la frontière, il essaie d'appeler Jacob. » Jasper expliqua tout en voulant calmé un Edward énervé sur les bras

« Que sais-tu fils ? » demanda un Carlisle inquiet. Si Edward agissait comme ça alors quelque chose avait dû se passer.

« Nous avons entendu Harry crier Carlisle ! Il semblait mal ... vraiment mal ! » Dit Jasper.

Il avait fallu de peu avant que Jasper et Emmett ne traversent la frontière. Entendant un cri comme celui-ci venir de leur petit frère était horrible. Un être humain ne cri pas comme cela sans raison. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Carlisle, mais il était inquiet de laisser Emmett. La dernière fois, Emmett avait presque traversé la frontière, lui et Paul voulant se battre.

Rassemblant ses potions, Severus exigea. « Emmenez-moi à la frontière. Que je sois damné si une meute de chiens m'empêche de traverser et rejoindre Harry ! »

«Je viens aussi. » Draco et Edward dirent en même temps. Les deux garçons se regardaient et s'envoyaient des éclairs avec les yeux, ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur, ils virent Emmett courir entres les arbres portant un Harry très ensanglanté, suivie par un loup énorme de couleur rousse.

….

Jacob courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait alors qu'il portait son imprégné mourant. Il allait déchirer la gorge de Paul si son empreinte mourait, il l'enverrait au diable.

Son empreinte ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de s'imprégné, et sur la plus belle créature qu'il lui était donné de voir… même si actuellement il était en sang.

Il ne se souciait pas du fait que son empreinte était un garçon, il était parfait. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il se retrouverait avec un homme il aurait rit à leur visage… Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'a rien contre les couples de même sexe, mais il avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus pour les filles. Leurs courbes, leur douceur, leurs lèvres charnues et des seins fermes.

« Chut… ça va aller… tout ira bien je te le promets. Le Dr Cullen va s'occuper de toi. »

Harry gémit. La douleur était si intense qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Il pouvait sentir le sang dans sa bouche.

« O Dieu… s'il te plaît ne meurt pas sur moi. » s'écria Jacob.

Tant de sang coulait de la bouche de son empreinte. Il était terrifié qu'il allait s'étouffer avec mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour essayer de l'enlever. Il devait obtenir de l'aide, et vite !

Alors que Jacob s'approchait de la frontière, il vit Emmett Cullen debout l'air inquiet. Il semblait qu'il prenait chaque once de sa force de vampire pour ne pas traverser la frontière.

« Emmett, amène-le à Carlisle ! » hurla Jacob poussant son empreinte dans les grands bras du vampire.

Cela le tuait de devoir remettre son empreinte mais Emmett pouvait l'amener à Carlisle en quelques secondes. Jacob était aussi rapide qu'un vampire transformé en loup, mais il n'était pas plus rapide que la moyenne quand il n'est pas transformé. En outre, il savait que les secousses du à sa transformation aggraveraient ses blessures.

Prenant Harry près de sa poitrine Emmett se mit à courir… Jacob en loup sur ses talons.

….

Emmett était en état de panique ! Son petit frère était après la frontière, hurlant comme si quelqu'un le torturait, et il ne pouvait pas faire une fichue chose pour l'aider.

Il a essayé d'appeler Jacob Black sur son portable mais il n'avait obtenu que sa messagerie vocale.

Emmett tapa dans un arbre provoquant un énorme trou ! Il ne pouvait plus rester ici à ne rien faire. Si ces maudits loups étaient en train de toucher son frère, il allait leur faire la peau jusqu'au dernier et les transformer en tapis pour sa chambre !

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur la manière de les punir, il ramassa l'odeur du sang de Harry… beaucoup de sang !

Il s'apprêtait à rompre le traité quand il a repéré Jacob courir vers lui couvert du sang… le sang de son frère. Dans ses bras, il avait l'air d'être porteur d'un paquet de chiffons sanglants.

Emmett a été choqué lorsque Jacob poussa les chiffons sanglants dans ses bras, mais a été horrifié quand il a regardé et a remarqué que ce n'était pas des chiffons mais Harry. Ce paquet de chiffons sanglants était son frère.

Emmett n'a même pas entendu ce qu'a dit Jacob, il se retourna juste et couru pour trouver Carlisle.

….

« Carlisle ! » hurla Emmett en courant vers lui pour lui remettre Harry. « Je ne peux pas sentir son pouls. »

Emmett courut le plus vite possible. Il pouvait sentir et entendre que le pouls d'Harry ralentissait et s'affaiblissait. Il était à quelques mètres de la maison quand il s'est arrêté.

Courant dans la maison Carlisle posa Harry sur la table. Severus le rejoignit et agita sa baguette, il murmura « Anapneo » pour dégager les voies respiratoires d'Harry. Une fois le sang partit, il a commencé à le réanimer.

Tout le monde était dans la salle de priant pour que Carlisle et Severus puissent sauver Harry. Tout le monde était tellement inquiet qu'ils ne furent aucuns commentaires sur le jeune homme à moitié nu, couvert de sang.

Normalement, la vue et l'odeur du sang causerait aux vampires une frénésie, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été tenté par le sang d'Harry.

« J'ai eu une impulsion ! » soupira Carlisle. « Mais sa respiration est vraiment dur et sifflante, je pense qu'il a un poumon perforé. »

Severus agita de nouveau sa baguette pour analyser les blessures d'Harry. « Son poumon est perforé, 4 côtes cassées, la clavicule droite cassée, de graves lacérations à la poitrine, le ventre et les cuisses, une perte de sang, des blessures à l'épaule droite et … Merde… sa jambe gauche a encore été brisée et mutilé ... J'espère que nous pourrons la sauver ! »

Severus a commencé à prendre ses potions. Carlisle c'était placé à la tête d'Harry, il était inquiet pour son fils, mais aussi très intéressés à voir le travail Severus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup qu'il puisse faire, il préféra s'écarter pour laisser le chemin libre à Severus.

Severus répara le poumon en premier, le plus grave. Puis il s'attaqua à sa clavicule, car elle n'était pas rompu, mais brisée en mille morceaux. Reprenant la bouteille de régénération osseuse, il la fit avaler directement à Harry.

Ensuite, il a administré 8 bouteilles de régénération sanguine pour remplacer le sang perdu. Jetant un sort de guérison d'os il répara les côtes cassées et fit ce qu'il le maximum possible pour les os plus fragiles de la jambe.

Harry avait déjà eu les os de sa jambe réparé 3 fois et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire encore.

Avec un «Tergeo » tout le sang a été nettoyé d'Harry. En agitant sa baguette dans un mouvement complexe, il commença à chanter «Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur ...» sur chaque lacération.

Vulnera Sanentur était un contre-sort à son sort Sectumsempra mais il peut également être utilisé pour guérir de profondes lacérations.

Après que toutes les blessures furent fermés, il essaya de réduire les cicatrices.

Après l'administration d'un réducteur de fièvre, d'une potion contre la douleur et une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Harry, il se tourna vers Carlisle. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour sa jambe, mais cela ne semble pas bon. Les os sont très faibles et les tendons et les ligaments ne sont pratiquement pas réparables. Le morceau de chair qui a été arraché laissera sa jambe déformé. »

Severus était épuisé. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'Harry avait été kidnappé. Se frottant les yeux, il continua.

« Si vous pouviez dans quelques heures mettre un plâtre sur sa jambe. Je veux donner à la peau du temps pour se renforcer en premier. Je voudrais également qu'une IV soit posé pour l'administration des fluides et des antibiotiques. Je ne veux pas continuer à lui donner des potions. »

Severus aurait pu être un excellent médicomage mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon d'effectuer des procédures médicales moldus.

« Je peux le faire. » Dit Carlisle. Il fut étonné de voir comment la magie guérissait rapidement quelqu'un. Si Harry avait été emmené à l'hôpital, il serait mort à coup sûr.

En prenant du recul Severus transposa un pyjama doux sur Harry. « Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît l'emmené dans un endroit confortable Carlisle ? Draco et moi allons réparer les dégâts dans le salon et les chambres. »

Draco s'approcha et prit la main d'Harry. « Qu'en est-il de son noyau magique Sev ? » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Ce n'est pas bon ! Il était instable avant cela, mais maintenant ... Essayons juste de le garder au calme, il ne pourra pas supporter plus. »

Severus se tourna et s'adressa à tout le monde. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai une idée. » Severus lança un regard noir à Jacob. « Ne vous méprenez pas, nous aborderons et…traiterons de cette question. » dit-il à Jacob d'une voix mortelle !

Jacob déglutit ! Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il pouvait dire qu'il était un proche de son empreinte…Harry. Il était sacrément effrayant !

Edward commença à grogner.

Pointant sa baguette sur Edward et serrant les dents Severus grogna. « Ce n'est pas le moment de discuté ou de vous battre ! J'ai peut-être guéri de ses blessures, mais son noyau magique est dangereusement faible et instable. Si son cœur panique, il mourra, il n'existe aucun remède pour cela, et aucun moyen de le réparer. Il a besoin de rester au calme et dans son état d'esprit actuel cela va s'avérer assez difficile sans l'ajout d'une batail entre les elfes, les vampires et les loups. Suis-je clair ? »

Les trois en question hochèrent à contrecœur la tête, mais ont continué à s'assassiné du regard.

« Harry avait raison, il est terrifiant » marmonna Emmett.

Ignorant Emmett Severus continua à parler « Harry va avoir besoin de vous tous. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont-il ne sera pas en mesure de faire comme pour la marche. Sa jambe était mauvaise avant mais maintenant elle est pratiquement inutile. Il y toujours un risque pour qu'il la perde si ce que nous faisons ne fonctionne pas. Nous sommes tous des adultes ici et même si je sais que c'est compliqué pour certain en raison de leur accouplement. » Severus regarda Draco et Edward. « J'ai besoin que vous agissiez comme tels ! »

Severus tourna les yeux vers un Jacob recouvert de sang.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? »

«Je suis Jacob Black monsieur, et Harry est mon empreinte. »

Avec un grognement Severus tomba sur le canapé la tête posée sur ses mains. «Trois compagnons Seulement pour toi, Harry… »

**Et voila pour ces chapitres ^^ j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours … L'histoire s'enclenche enfin avec l'apparition du troisième et dernier compagnon d'Harry =)**

**A bientôt tout le monde **


	13. Chapter 16-17

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Ps 1 : vraiment désolé pour se retard j'ai eu un problème de petit copain hier et je n'ais pas pu traduire ces chapitres… je vous les offre donc aujourd'hui avec du retard je suis vraiment désolé…**

**Ps 2 : Pour Skylena : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire pour l'auteur j'espère que la suite plaira ^^**

**Ps 3 : Désolé si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'un de vos commentaires j'eesais de faire du mieux que je peux et parfois il m'arrive d'oublier des gens quand je ne peux pas répondre directement par mp donc je m'excuse si je vous aie oublié.**

**Ps 4 : Lord kyu-chan j'ai lu ta fic et posté un pitit commentaire )**

**Sur ce très bon chapitre .**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Dire que Jacob était heureux serait un euphémisme. Même trois heures après trouver son empreinte, il flottait encore sur un petit nuage, heureux. Même assis ici dans une maison pleine de vampires, porter les vêtements d'Emmett ne pouvait pas le faire descendre ce nuage. Jacob savait que le sourire qu'il arborait lui donnait un air de crétin mais tant pis.

Mais actuellement il craignait que cette impression de béatitude ait des effets néfastes pour sa tête. Après avoir été chassé du salon par Alice et Emmett, il était retourné dans la chambre et a pu remarquer que celle-ci avait été totalement réparé. Il ne se souvenait pas que les gars de la meute lui aient parlé du fait que l'imprégnation provoquait des problèmes mentaux ou des hallucinations; il se dit qu'il devrait en parler à Sam.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Jacob ne comprenait pas et il avait un million de questions. Pourquoi son empreinte était avec les Cullen et pourquoi ils parlaient de lui comme fils ou frère ? D'où Harry venait-il ? Bella n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence d'un autre Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose de mal avec lui avant que Paul ne l'ait attaqué. Comment arrivaient-il à le guéri aussi vite ? Tout ce que l'homme avait fait était d'agiter un bâton, marmonner quelques mots fous et Harry fut guérie. Par l'enfer… Qu'avait fait cet homme ? Il était extrêmement effrayant bordel !

Mais la grande question était… Pourquoi Monsieur je suis obscure et effrayant avait dit qu'Harry possédait trois compagnons ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry puisse en avoir trois, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Harry était son empreinte, son compagnon, le seul !

….

Severus se tenait au pied du lit d'Harry pour vérifier ses signes vitaux. Harry était dans un sommeil paisible, une jambe dans le plâtre et l'IV dégoulinant de fluides et d'antibiotiques dans son bras.

Invoquant un fauteuil en cuir ; il l'installa aux côté d'Harry et posa sa tête sur le lit.

Il était fatigué, sacrément fatigué ! Il avait espéré que les choses allaient se régler maintenant que la guerre était finie, et lui-même, Draco et Harry avait pris la fuite loin des manipulations de Dumbledore. Avec Harry les choses semblent être toujours chaotiques. Comment un petit garçon peut causer autant de soucis; Harry allait le tuer.

Il a fallu glisser une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans le thé de Draco, pour que celui-ci se repose. Si il avait de la chance…Draco dormira pendant au moins 12 heures. Ce garçon était une bombe à retardement et il savait qu'il explosera quand il a découvrira qu'Harry a deux autres compagnons.

Trois compagnons ! Qu'est-ce que le putain de destin pensait faire en lui donnant trois compagnons ? Dans un sens, il comprenait, il aurait besoin de compagnons supplémentaires pour le protéger contre tout le mal et le chaos qu'Harry attirait. Harry était puissant aussi, plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore; probablement les deux à la fois. Il aurait besoin de ses compagnons pour aider à contrôler ce pouvoir.

Il avait tellement de choses à planifier avant il puisse se détendre. Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir Harry de ce contrat de mariage avec Weasley. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il permette de laisser Weasley prendre Harry. Il devait comprendre ce qui se bloque la liaison entre Draco et Harry. Il espérait que Draco soit un peu moins fou après avoir débloquer la liaison; mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Ce garçon a toujours été très nerveux. Puis il y avait Edward qui luttait contre la liaison au point d'en devenir sauvage, et maintenant le dernier. Le jeune métamorphe est le seule qui ne semble pas avoir de problèmes, mais il était sûr qui allait changer après avoir entendu parler de Draco et Edward. Et puis pour couronner le tout, les trois garçons voulaient se tuer les uns les autres, et cela avant de découvrir l'accouplement partagé.

En haut sur sa liste, il projetait une chasse au loup. Depuis l'incident dans la forêt et Lupin, il voulait se faire un beau manteau en peau de loup.

La vision de lui marchant dans la neige vêtu d'un beau manteau de peau de loup d'argent était la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

….

Edward était assis sur le sol en dehors de la chambre d'Harry avec ses écouteurs et iPod. Lui, Draco et Jacob avaient été banni de la salle.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir et cela était impossible avec les pensées de tout le monde criant dans sa tête. Vraiment, si ce chien pensait qu'il allait le laisser faire avec son Harry il se trompait lourdement.

Edward était tellement confus. Il ne pouvait pas savoir d'où la possessivité extrême envers Harry venait. Il n'a pas la même impression envers Bella.

Bella…qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Bella ? Comment allait-il expliquer Harry et sa situation? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression qu'il ne veut même pas de Bella près d'Harry ?

Edward ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que Harry est son compagnon ? Il avait toujours été attiré par Harry et l'aimait profondément mais il n'a jamais ressenti ce genre d'amour envers lui. Certes, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était maintenant tout sauf fraternel.

Alice a dit que c'était sa lutte contre l'attraction pour Harry qui lui a fait devenir sauvage. Il ne se souvient de rien a part de l'odeur la plus divine le frapper au visage. C'était si différent, de l'odeur de Bella, tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de le vider de son sang comme pour Bella; en fait, il préférait ne pas penser à ses désirs envers Harry.

Bella était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et même plus. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de trouver un compagnon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Forks. Elle était parfaite, belle, bienveillante, compréhensive et c'était un super bonus qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées. Il souhaitait juste ne pas vouloir la vider de chaque goutte de sang. Avec un soupir Edward se leva et tendit la main vers la poignée de porte de la chambre de Harry. Avec un cri, il jeta sa main, la poignée l'avait électrifié.

Il pouvait entendre Emmett rire aux éclats en bas !

…

Avec un sourire affectueux Carlisle tendit la main et saisit Edward sur l'épaule, en lui donnant une tape. S'avançant à côté de lui, il tourna la poignée de la porte de Harry et entra. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire au grognement qui venait d'Edward. Severus avait charmé la porte pour délivrer un choc électrique fort pour Edward, Draco et Jacob s'ils essayaient d'entrer. Au cri d'Edward il supposait que le charme délivrait un choc puissant.

Il n'était pas surpris de voir Severus à moitié endormi sur le lit de son fils. Severus se souciait profondément d'Harry. Il avait le sentiment que Severus pensait à Harry comme à un fils. Il n'était pas jaloux des sentiments de Severus envers son fils, Harry a tellement souffert durant sa courte vie qu'il méritait tout l'amour que les gens voulaient lui offrir.

Harry avait l'air si petit et paisible posé là. Son apparence avait un peu dans les 4 dernières années, mais pas de beaucoup. Il était encore petit et délicat, mais maintenant ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il cela lui donnait un aspect angélique.

Il détestait penser à toutes les choses ce que son fils avait vécu. Il avait finalement été en mesure de s'asseoir avec sa famille, et un loup, et d'expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Harry sera chanceux s'il serait en mesure, de sortir de nouveau seul, ou dormir, ou manger, ou prendre douche, ou utiliser la salle de bain. Alice était déjà en train d'élaborer une «opération ne laissez pas Harry hors de votre vue ».

Avec un soupir Carlisle s'approcha du maître des potions. Il détestait avoir à le réveiller mais Harry avait besoin de ses potions, et que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il avait le sentiment que réveiller Severus en le secouant était une mauvaise idée.

Il aura suffi d'un petit raclement de gorge par Carlisle pour réveiller le maître des potions endormie.

« Pardonnez-moi Severus, mais il est temps pour les potions de Harry. »

Debout, en s'étirant, Severus donna à Carlisle un léger sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, je ne voulais pas m'endormir. »

Severus prit sa baguette qui avait roulé de sa main sur le lit de Harry. Il l'agita au dessus d'Harry. « Tout est au beau fixe et pas de fièvre. Son cœur ne c'est pas empiré pour sa magie. »

Carlisle s'approcha du lit pour vérifier l'IV de Harry. «Quelles sont les risques que son cœur s'arrête ? » Cela a inquiétait Carlisle de plus en plus.

Severus passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux. « Pour être honnête, Carlisle, je n'ai jamais vu un magicien avec un noyau de cette faiblesse qui respire encore… Si vous croyez en la puissance de la prière. C'est le moment de prier. »

« Je ne pense pas que mon genre soit en bon terme avec le gars de là haut » Dis Carlisle tristement.

…

Laissant Harry entre les mains et l'amour de son père Severus n'était pas surpris de voir trois garçons attendant devant la porte de Harry. Avec un sourire, il se demandait combien de fois chaqu'un avaient été électrifiés.

«Suivez-moi ! » aboya-t-il en claquant la porte au bout du couloir. Il redoutait d'avoir à parler à ces trois possessifs idiots.

Il les conduisit à la salle de séjour et a ordonné « Asseyez-vous ! »

« Merde, c'est jamais bon signe quand il commence avec seulement deux. » murmura Draco.

«Draco ! » Severus cassé.

« Je vous l'avais dit. » Dit Draco.

Debout devant les trois garçons Severus commença.

« Je vais faire la conversation et vous trois allez écouter. Vos fesses resteront dans vos siège, vos yeux vont rester sur moi, et vos bouches resteront fermées. Si à tout moment vous trouvez le besoin de parler je vais vous aider à vous taire avec un sort douloureux ! »

En levant la main Jacob a demandé « Qu'est-ce qu'un sort ? »

Avec un sourire Severus agita sa baguette vers le jeune loup !

« Fils de pute ! » hurla Jacob frottant son bras « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Sa fait trop mal. »

« Que M. Black c'était seulement un sort de picotement. » sourit Severus. Effleurant sa baguette, il en envoya un deuxième.

Jacob a sauté du canapé avec un cri saisissant son dos. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous jeter un sort à nouveau ? » gémit-il.

« C'était pour votre langage grossier Mr Black. Gardez cela à l'esprit, c'était un sort doux, la prochaine fois je vais vous en présenter un plus fort ! Maintenant assis ! »

Le rire des autres vampires résidents résonnait dans la maison et dans une autre pièce ils entendirent Emmett demander « J'aime le sorcier effrayant, que je peux le garder ? »

« Maintenant que vous avez compris, nous pouvons continuer. Et s'il vous plaît rappelez-vous les règles que je n'ais pas à les répéter ! » Dit Severus.

« Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. » Severus regarda Jacob. « Moi-même, Draco et Harry sommes des sorciers. »

« S..S…Sorciers » bégaya Jacob mais refermant sagement sa bouche après vu le sourcil levé de Severus.

« Draco est aussi un elfe de lumière et je suis un elfe noir. »

Jacob avait mordu ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper des questions.

« Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de sorte que se sera la version courte ! Vous êtes tout les trois les compagnons de Harry. »

Après cette phrase, Severus du envoyé 3 sort faisant crier les trois crétins devant lui…. Faisant de se fait rire Emmett encore plus fort.

« Harry est un jeune homme très puissant et en tant que tel, il requiert trois forts compagnons pour l'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir, il est aussi un aimant pour les problèmes… Mais ceci est maintenant votre soucis, plus le mien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous aimez tout les trois ce que je comprend parfaitement, mais vous allez apprendre à vous entendre pour le bien de Harry. Tout les trois vous savez qu'Harry a souffert et il n'a pas besoin que vous vous battiez. Il a besoin de vous là pour l'aider à guérir à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Si il est bouleversé à cause de vous, je vais vous faire du mal …beaucoup ! »

« Vous vous trompez ! » a déclaré Edward « Harry n'est pas mon compagnon, Bella l'est. »

S'adressant à Edward avec un regard dégoûté, Severus répondit. « Non M. Cullen, Bella est votre dîner. Vous êtes l'enfant gras dans un magasin de bonbons avec la dernière barre de chocolat. Vous voulez la manger empêcher les autres de la prendre. Vous devez juste manger la fichue chose et aller de l'avant. «

Il y eu un bruit sourd puis le son d'Emmett toucher le sol, riant d'un rire hystérique.

« Maintenant, Mr Black il me faut le nom et l'adresse d'un certain loup qui à pensé qu'il serait amusant de mordre dans un petit, innocent, garçon traumatisé.

Chapitre 17

Le rouquain était furieux assis là regardant fixement le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il était arrivé tôt dans la journée pour récupérer son futur mari et soumis, mais avait fini par être assommé, avec une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes cassées.

Ron était furieux, comment Malfoy avait-il osé l'attaquer alors qu'il rendait visite à son propre soumis. Qu'est ce que le furet faisait avec Harry de toute façon ? Cette dernière année Malfoy semblait toujours être là, en essayant de se rapprocher d'Harry.

Harry était à lui, il avait signé et scellé un contrat incassable. Sa mère a fait en sorte qu'il soit impossible de détruire le contrat sans qu'Harry ne soit tué par sa magie. Sa mère aurait vraiment pu être une Serpentarde.

Une fois lié à Harry, se serait pour la vie et Harry serait sien, il y avait plusieurs façon dont il aimerait se servir d'Harry.

Harry était vraiment superbe, ressemblant plus à une fille qu'à un garçon. Il était petit sans que se soit était vraiment parfait, s'adaptant à ses muscle et sa taille pour pouvoir le dominer. A sa plus grande joie, Harry avait fait pousser ses cheveux les faisant tomer sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus attendre d'envelopper les cheveux autour de son poing pour obliger Harry à se soumettre à lui. Juste en pensant à se qu'il voulait obliger Harry à faire rendait son pantalon terriblement serré. Étant son dominant, Harry avait à faire ce qu'il dirait, quand et comment.

« Pourquoi les avez-vous laissé prendre Harry ? Il est mon soumis ! »

Dumbledore donna à Ron un petit sourire lui offrant une goutte de citron. Ron marmonna en retour « non merci. »

« Maintenant, Ronald, Harry a vécu un grand événement traumatisant, et il va avoir besoin de temps pour guérir et aller de l'avant. Je savais qu'en amenant son père cela aiderait à accélérer le processus. » Dumbledore posa son menton sur ses mains et regarda Ron.

« Il n'était pas censé le prendre » cria Ron de rage. « Il était censé l'aider ici ou au Terrier. Et qu'est ce que Snape et Malfoy font avec lui ? »

«Oui» soupira Dumbledore, un regard sombre passant sur son visage. « C'est une complication, je n'avais pas prévu. » Il prit une autre goutte de citron et ferma les yeux de bonheur. « Severus fit une promesse à James il y des années promettant de s'occuper de son fils si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Le jeune M. Malfoy est le filleul de Severus et avec ses parents décédés il doit résider avec lui. Il ne faut pas s'inquièté rien de mal n'arrivera à Harry.

Dumbledore savait pour la relation de Severus et James et ne l'avait jamais approuvé. Les garçons se croyaient discret se faufilant et s'aidant de Lily Evans, mais c'était son école et il était au courant de tout. Il avait convaincu Severus à prendre la marque sombre pour que James le laisse.

Il y avait quelque chose sur les Potter qui l'avait toujours attiré. Il a toujours été sensible à la magie et à chaque génération de Potter l'attraction était de plus en plus forte. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était qui l'appelait, mais il savait que l'enfant de James allait être quelque chose de spécial, et il n'avait pas besoin du sang sombre de Severus pour entacher l'enfant.

Après avoir posé les yeux sur Harry peu après sa naissance, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos d'Harry, qui se cachait sous la surface. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il allait s'assurer de le contôler.

Le contrat avec la famille Weasley était une idée brillante. Ils l'ont toujours adoré, et ils seraient prêt à assassiner leur fils aîné s'il leurs auraient demandé.

Il savait que Ronald ferait un mari horrible, mais il n'avait pas confiance en l'un des autres frères Weasley pour lui permettre de garder un contrôle sur Harry. Les jumeaux aiment vraiment Harry comme un frère; encore plus qu'ils aiment Ron, ils semblent ne pas beaucoup l'aimer. Percy était avec le ministère. Il n'avait pas besoin du ministère connaître son petit projet. Les deux garçons les plus âgés partiraient avec Harry s'ils pensaient que quelque chose n'aillaient pas.

Ronald était son seul choix. Il n'avait pas oublié la possibilité de se lier avec le garçon. Il était peut-être un vieil homme, mais pas trop vieux pour apprécier une beauté comme Harry. De plus, il y avait des potions pour l'aider à « se lever » en cas de besoin. Mais il savait qu'un tel scandale pourrait lui coûter Poudlard, et il n'était prêt à perdre le pouvoir.

« Professeur, ma mère a tout mis en place pour prendre soin de Harry et cela lui brisera le cœur quand elle découvrira qu'il ne viendra pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de Harry. » Ricanant Ron ajouta. « Légalement Harry est le mien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous alliez le chercher. »

Avec un soupir Dumbledore baissa la tête, ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « Techniquement, Ronald, Harry n'est pas le vôtre jusqu'à son 20e anniversaire, date à laquelle il devra soit faire le lien avec vous ou mourir à cause de sa magie se retournant contre lui. Jusque-là, vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur lui.»

Ronald était en colère ! Il voulait Harry maintenant; il voulait le pouvoir d'être lié au «sauveur» du monde des sorciers, il voulait tout l'or dans son coffre, mais ce qu'il voulait le plus c'est mettre Harry dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il attende un an pour avoir Harry.

« Je veux être en mesure de lui rendre visite », demanda-t-il.

« J'ai déjà informé le père de Harry que nous allions les voir pour vérifier les progrès de Harry, et pour vous donner un peu de temps seul avec Harry. » Dumbledore lui a donné un clin d'œil.

…

Paul était dans la chambre d'amis de Sam, il était sur le lit avec ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le front appuyé sur ses bras qui étaient drapés autour de ses genoux. Il était resté assis dans cette même position pendant des heures.

Après que Jake était partit pour amener le garçon aux Cullen, Sam l'avait trainé dans sa maison avec l'ordre de prendre une douche et de ne pas quitter la maison. Puis Sam était parti annoncer l'incident aux anciens.

Son attaque sur le garçon se rejouait rejouer encore et encore dans sa tête. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir que ce n'était pas un vampire ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remarqué le goût du sang dans sa bouche ou le fait que la chair était molle et pas dur ?

Paul savait qu'il avait toujours des problèmes avec son manque de sang-froid et ils c'était intensifiés après être devenu un métamorphe. Sam l'avait toujours gardé près de lui pour qu'il puisse l'aider à contrôler ses actes de colère. Sam avait blessé Emily après avoir perdu le contrôle, et il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de la même culpabilité qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il regardait son visage balafré. Sam était aussi inquiet, que cela les exposent.

Ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c'est que se n'est pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il se souvient encore de la colère qu'il ressentait le jour ou Bella Swan l'avait confronté au sujet de Jake et l'avait giflé. Il sait que si Jake n'était pas intervenu, il aurait attaqué Bella. Le fait qu'il voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus petit et plus faible le dégouttait… Et dire que ce garçon était encore plus petit que Bella.

Il avait aussi peur de sa sanction, non pas qu'il méritait de ne rien recevoir.

Paul se releva pour prendre une douche. Il avait déjà prit plusieurs douches, mais il pouvait encore sentir le sang coller à sa peau.

….

Harry était tellement aux chaud et confortable, il ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il ait ressentis cette ambiance chaleureuse et confortable. Il était couché sur quelque chose de si doux que son corps fondait dessus.

Il s'imaginait sur un nuage blanc avec ses parents biologiques et Sirius assis à côté de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Il savait que s'il se sentait si bien c'est qu'il était mort. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était le loup géant enfoncer ses dents dans sa jambe.

Il ne sentait même pas triste d'être mort. Il était fatigué de tout. Fatigué de se battre, fatigué du chagrin et fatigué de la douleur.

Il avait espéré voir sa famille une dernière fois avant de mourir; il voulait les remercier pour l'avoir garder, lui donnant une maison et l'aimant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé, pourquoi ils l'avaient oublié de mais il les aimait encore de tout son cœur.

Harry profita quelques minutes de cette chaleur et confort. Il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux et de se lever, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas. Lentement, il voulu rouler sur le côté, lorsque son corps le fit souffrir en signe de protestation. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur sa jambe et son bras était retenu. Son corps était lancinant de douleur. Avec un gémissement de détresse, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

…

Les Cullen ainsi que leurs trois invités étaient tous réunis dans la salle de séjour essayent de former un plan sur la façon de sortir Harry du contrat de mariage avec Ron Weasley. Severus s'était assuré que les trois compagnons d'Harry assis à différentes extrémités de la pièce. Ils étaient encore extrêmement contrariés les uns les autres. Il a également fait en sorte d'être assis le plus loin d'Edward. Il savait que si Edward refusait une fois de plus qu'il est l'un des compagnons d'Harry, il lui lancerait un Doloris.

« Permettez-moi de poser une question. » demanda un Jacob frustré. « Dans votre monde quelqu'un peut engager une autre personne à une autre personne sans son consentement ou sa connaissance ? »

Jacob avait toujours du mal avec sa récente découverte sur le monde des magiciens, sorcières et des elfes. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du être surpris vu qu'il était un loup métamorphe, assis dans une maison pleine de vampires végétariens. Mais il avait du mal à se dire que c'était réel et non un mythe.

« Si cette personne est le gardien magique de l'autre; alors oui ils peuvent les mettre dans un contrat incassable. » ricana Draco.

Il était furieux. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il allait avoir à partager son compagnon, son Harry, avec deux autres hommes. Etant un enfant du monde magique, il savait pour les triades et autres, mais il n'a jamais cru qu'il se retrouverait dans une relation à personne multiples. Il a compris que Harry était magiquement très fort pour qu'il nécessite plusieurs compagnons forts pour l'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il aime cette idée. Au moins c'est seulement Harry qui est son compagnon et pas les deux autres. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être intime avec eux. Il savait que tout les trois sont dominants que Harry serait leur soumis.

« Est-ce que Harry sait au sujet du contrat, Severus » Esmée demanda doucement.

« Non, Mr Weasley l'a annoncé à tout le monde après qu'Harry fut kidnappé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que c'était son futur époux qui avait été enlevé. Il a également été entendu demander à Albus si il serait encore en mesure d'obtenir les clés de voûtes d' Harry si il devait mourir. » Grinça Severus.

« Voûtes à quoi ? » Jacob se sentait si perdu et confus.

« Harry est un jeune homme très riche. Sa famille a plusieurs voûtes dans une banque dans le monde magique remplies d'argent, d'or, de bijoux, de propriétés et d'objets inestimables. Combinez cela avec les voûtes dont il a hérité de son défunt parrain, et Harry est un des hommes les plus riches dans le monde. » Expliqua Severus.

Jacob a été choqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son compagnon était si riche; bien que l'argent ait jamais beaucoup compté pour lui . Il avait toujours travaillé dur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et prévu de continuer à le faire.

« N'y a-t-il pas une façon de rompre le contrat ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? » Rosalie était dégoûté. Harry avait été violé et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de guérir physiquement pour ne pas mentionner émotionnellement que le monde sorcier l'offrait sur un plateau. Elle n'a toujours pas guéri émotionnellement de ce que Royce et ses amis lui avaient fait. Et Harry allait avoir à se donner à son soi-disant «meilleur ami» pour le reste de sa vie, et il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce sujet.

« Si c'est de l'argent qu'il veut Harry pourra lui en donner, nous avons-nous même beaucoup d'argent. Harry n'aura jamais à se soucier des besoins d'argent. » Dis Emmett en s'installant sur un chaise emportant Rosalie avec lui pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle revivait. Passant sa large main dans ses cheveux, il l'attira contre sa poitrine et embrassa sa tempe.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'un contrat magique fonctionne. » soupira Severus « Si Harry ne remplit pas les exigences du contrat avant son 20e anniversaire, sa magie va se retourner contre lui et le tuera. J'ai vu le contrat et il n'y a qu'une seule échappatoire et il ne s'applique pas à Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Jasper intéressé. S'il y avait une faille il allait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle s'applique à Harry.

« Tout contrat de liaison ou de mariage a une échappatoire et c'est toujours la même chose. Si la personne doit entrer dans un héritage de créature magique et est destiné à un compagnon, le contrat est nul. Les Sorciers se sont mis avec tant de créatures que l'ont ne sais pas chez qui il y a un gène pouvant potentiellement s'activer. Certaines créatures ont des compagnons destiné et s'ils ne peuvent pas être avec leurs âme sœur alors ils mourront. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'antécédents de sang de créature dans la lignée des Potter. » Severus devenait frustré; il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen de sauver Harry.

«Le fait que Harry ait des compagnons ne fait-il pas le contrat nul. » Même si pour Edward Bella était sa compagne, pas Harry. Peu importe ce que les gens disaient, il se souciait d'Harry et ne voulait pas le voir contraint à une telle relation.

« Non pas que t'en soucis, mais cela ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. » cassa Draco. « Harry est notre conjoint, nous ne sommes pas le sien, il peut vivre sans nous. Nous n'allons également pas mourir sans Harry comme notre compagnon. Certes, nous ne serons jamais complètement heureux et il y aura toujours un trou dans notre cœur, mais nous allons survivre. » Draco n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Il savait que sans Harry, il allait dépérir; il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse vivre sans lui. Voyant le regard que Severus lui donnait il pensait la même chose.

« À quel âge apprêt les héritages ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Toutes les créatures sont différentes, mais le changement a normalement lieu entre leur 16ème et leur 19ème anniversaire. La plupart des changements se fait sur leur anniversaire, mais il y a quelques créatures qui ne le font pas, ils peuvent changer à tout moment. Le stress physique et émotionnel peut également influer sur le changement ; soit en déclenchement précoce ou retarder. » dit Severus.

Tout le monde était assis tranquillement perdu dans ses pensées. Alice essayait de voir l'avenir d'Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Jacob ou la magie qui faisait un tel blocage.

« Harry aura 19 ans dans deux mois. » dit-elle tristement.

« Pourquoi ne pas le transformer ? » murmura Jasper.

Jacob et Edward se précipitèrent sur leurs pieds pour protester. Aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'Harry soit un vampire mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Edward ne voulait pas qu'Harry perde son âme; Harry avait toujours une âme pure. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se batte tout le temps contre des envies de sang humain. C'est pourquoi il a toujours refusé de transformer Bella. Jacob avait peur que si ils le change en vampire, alors cela détruirait le lien d'impression; après tous, les vampires étaient leur ennemi. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry parce que Weasley le force à se marier, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre car il aurait été changer en vampire.

« Si nous transformons Harry il aurait un compagnon destiné, mais il ne mourra pas si celui-ci n'est pas avec lui… » Dit Emmett. «Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnera. »

« Je ne pense pas que Harry allait survivre au changement, même si nous attendions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri. » dit Severus. « La magie de Harry est si forte qu'elle finirait par se battre contre le venin et déchirer Harry. »

Encore une fois tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées chacun essayant de trouver un moyen de contourner le contrat, mais cela tombait systématiquement sur un échec.

Jasper leva la tête regardant vers le plafond, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Il se réveille. » a-t-il dit. «Je viens de sentir des émotions venant de lui. »

Tout le monde s'était jeté sur leurs pieds en direction de l'escalier.

«Stop» cria Severus.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller en même temps et encore moins en courant, cela en serait trop pour lui. Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper si vous pouviez venir avec moi. »

« Mais Sev ! » Contesta Draco. «Pourquoi Jasper, il n'est pas un compagnon de Harry. »

« Non en effet, mais il est empathe et peut manipuler les émotions. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour calmer Harry. » Severus se tourna pour monter les escaliers avec Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper le suivant.

**Voilà pour ces chapitres et vraiment désolé encore pour se retard …**


	14. Chapter 18-19

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Et merci à tous pour le soutien pour mon déménagement ça ma fait très plaisir ^^ sa y est j'ai fini avec mes affaires et je me retrouve toute seule à périgueux et sa fait peur … A Tsuh j'espère que sa c'est bien passé aussi =) A skyleana j'ai changer pour empathe merci de me l'avoir signalé et à alycia panther pareillement j'ai corrigé ce que j'ai vu comme phrases manquante ^^ merci encore à tous pour votre soutien j'en ai eu besoin pour ces 3 jours difficiles. Sur ce, bon chapitres.**

Severus, Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre d'Harry en train d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Ils avaient peur qu'Harry panique s'ils se pressaient vers son lit à son réveille. Il était très important qu'Harry reste aussi calme que possible.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas amené Edward ? Il aurait pu lire dans l'esprit d'Harry. » Murmura Esmée. « Nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'il pense. »

« J'ai enseigné à Harry l'art de bloquer son esprit il y a quelques années. Ce n'était pas facile et nous avons presque tué l'autre, mais il a finalement réussi. » Severus murmura en retour. Ils chuchotaient parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire sursauter Harry, ils voulaient qu'il se réveille lentement de lui-même.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il est sécuritaire pour Edward soit autour de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte bien le lien. Nul ne peut dire ce qu'il va faire à Harry si il va encore sauvage. » Ajouta Severus.

« Il se sent confortable et chaleureux. » Jasper dit avec un sourire. Jasper était heureux d'avoir été accepté pour aider Harry, il lui manquait tellement.

Même s'il n'a jamais été attiré par le sang d'Harry, il avait eu du mal lorsqu'Harry était venu vivre avec eux. Les émotions d'Harry étaient partout et incroyablement intenses. Il y avait des fois où il devait rester loin de la maison pendant des jours pour un moment juste pour faire une pause.

« Tristesse, il se sent désormais incroyablement triste »Jasper dû prendre un peu de recul, il eu besoin d'obtenir une certaine distance avec les émotions de Harry. Jasper a commencé à lui envoyer des ondes d'amour, essayant au moins de réduire la profonde tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Severus s'approcha lentement du côté du lit d'Harry lorsqu'il commença à se retourner.

« Doucement Harry, essaie de ne pas bouger. » Severus l'apaisa. Il avait peur de s'approcher de lui, il savait qu'Harry avait peur d'être touché.

Harry commença à gémir. « La douleur, la peur, la déception,,,, tellement, tout est si intense. » Jasper tomba à genoux, il ne pouvait pas gérer les émotions fortes provenant d'Harry.

« Jasper, si tu à besoin de sortir c'est bien. » dit Carlisle en se penchant pour mettre la main sur le dos de Jasper.

«Je - J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour traiter tout cela, ça va aller, Harry à besoin de moi... » Se concentrant sur Harry, il commença à lui envoyer un sentiment de calme pour lui. Il pouvait sentir que cela marchait un peu, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent lentement et il se mit à gémir.

….

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, sans ses lunettes. Gémissant, Harry plissa les yeux; tout était flou et la lumière forte.

Voyant le strabisme d'Harry Severus baissa les lumières. « Harry j'ai besoin que tu reste calme calme ok ? C'est le professeur Rogue et tu es en sécurité. S'il te plaît prend une profonde respiration et détend toi. »

Harry pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque commencer à battre plus vite. Il essaya de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour se faire le plus petit possible, mais sa jambe gauche ne pliait pas.

« Severus, son cœur s'accélère. » Carlisle n'avait pas besoin de machines spéciales pour surveiller son cœur, il pouvait facilement l'entendre. Il se mit à l'opposé du côté de Severus.

« Harry fils, c'est bon tu es à la maison. Nous sommes tous ici pour toi. S'il te plaît essaie de calmer ton cœur et de te détendre. » Carlisle avait peur que Harry se mette à hyper ventiler.

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix son père. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Il savait que c'était juste une autre façon horrible pour Voldemort de le briser, mais il voulait tellement croire que son père était là pour lui, que son père l'avait sauvé.

Trébuchant sur ses pieds Jasper se pencha sur le mur pour se soutenir. « Il ne croit pas que c'est toi Carlisle. »

Alors que la tête d'Harry se tournait, Severus agita sa baguette sur son visage pour jeter un charme de vue temporaire. Ce n'était pas une solution permanente, mais cela durerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent lui obtenir de nouvelles lunettes. Il attendit que sa tête fût tournée parce qu'il craignait qu'Harry réagisse négativement à une baguette pointée sur son visage. Après deux mois avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples Harry était sûr d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec les baguettes.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, son père était là le regardant. Il a essayé de lever la main, mais fit une grimace de douleur lorsque quelque chose tira sur son bras. Regardant vers le bas, il vit quelque chose coller dans son bras. Dans la panique, il voulu l'attraper avec son autre main.

« Non fils, c'est un IV il faut le laisser »

Voyant la main de Carlisle tendu vers lui, Harry eut un petit cri et se couvrit le visage avec son bras. Harry était fatigué de se faire frapper et fatigué de la douleur. Couvrir ses zones vulnérables était devenu un instinct naturel pour lui.

Carlisle ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de son fils blotti loin de lui. Encore une fois Jasper tomba sur le sol, la crainte qu'il pouvait sentir venant d'Harry était très déstabilisante. Esmée se précipita vers lui pour essayer de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

Severus décida que ce serait une bonne idée de simplement tout expliquer à Harry, dans l'espoir que sa voix aide à le calmer et peut-être lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

« Harry tu es en sécurité avec ta familles dans ta nouvelle maison à Forks Washington en Amérique, et tout le monde est très impatient de te voir. »

Harry a continué à cacher son visage, mais les tremblements diminuaient et il inclina la tête en direction de Severus. Il n'y avait pas moyen que se soit vrai ; aucune possibilité pour qu'il soit de retour avec sa famille. Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais lui permis de revenir avec sa famille.

« Nous sommes actuellement dans ta nouvelle chambre et je te conseil d'aller mieux rapidement car Alice a des projets de décoration pour toi. Je n'aimerais pas voir son papier peint au mur. »

Le bras d'Harry baissa juste un peu, juste assez pour apercevoir un bout de ses yeux verts émeraude furtivement. Maintenant, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Snape ne ferait jamais une plaisanterie.

« Draco est aussi dans la maison, dans la chambre avec moi, c'est ton père, ta mère et ton frère Jasper. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sous le bras d'Harry. Il baissa son bras juste assez pour regarder tout le monde. Il pouvait presque y croire, il voulait désespérément le croire. Qu'ils soient là debout avec lui.

Jasper était maintenant en mesure de se tenir debout lui-même ; Esmée s'approcha lentement de lui le lit. Même si Harry se calmait aux paroles de Severus, il continua à envoyer plus de vagues de calme pour lui.

« Hey frérot ! » Jasper sourit à Harry. « Il est si bon de te voir et de t'avoir à la maison, mais je dois vous avertir qu'Alice a prévu de te collé quelqu'un 24 heures par jour pour le reste de votre vie. Je suis sûr que tu va vieillir très rapidement. » Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Lentement Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus jamais être loin de sa famille. Il serait heureux que l'un d'eux reste collé à lui. Il priait juste que c'était la réalité et pas une autre façon de le torturer.

Sentant le doute Jasper ajouta. « C'est vraiment nous Harry, tu es vraiment à la maison où tu appartiens. » Sentant encore le doute Jasper décida d'essayer quelque chose.

« Rappel-toi l'époque où tu avais 9 ans et que tu voulais te venger d'Emmett pour avoir mis de la sauce piquante sur ta pizza. Rappel-toi comment tu m'avais demandé de t'emmener à la boutique afin que tu puisses acheter de la teinture pour les cheveux ? Nous l'avons ensuite glissé dans son shampoing, ses cheveux étaient de couleur rose pendant un mois, et tout le monde avait fini par commencer à l'appeler Emily. »

Un petit rire arriva de la direction d'Harry, mais les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Il se souvenait qu'à la fin du mois Emmett avait même finit par marcher et parler comme une fille; au grand dam de Rosalie. Harry baissa lentement son bras et révéla un petit sourire.

En levant les yeux vers Severus, Jasper lui a donné un clin d'œil pour lui dire de continuer; Harry commençait à les croire.

« Harry, cette chose dans ton bras est un IV et cela permet de te donner des liquides et des antibiotiques. C'est très important que tu les laisses en place. Dès que tu recommence à manger et à boire, nous pourrons le retirer. »

Voyant Harry jeter un coup d'œil sur le sac d'IV dans la peur Severus ajouta. «Je promets Harry qu'il n'y a rien dans le sac qui vous fera du mal, il va te faire sentir mieux et aider à lutter contre toutes les infections possibles que vous pouvez obtenir à cause des blessures. »

Harry voulait vraiment la sortir de son bras, il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se sentait. Harry essaya de se calmer mais un gémissement peiné lui échappa. Esmée fit un petit gémissement en voyant son fils dans la douleur. Harry leva lentement sa main dans sa direction, mais rapidement la remit en arrière. Il voulait consoler sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la toucher.

Tranquillement Jasper murmura, juste assez fort pour que les adultes entendent, mais pas Harry.

« Il se sent indigne, indigne de notre amour. Il pense que le fait de l'aimer va nous salir. » Jasper ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer.

« Oh mon chéri. » Esmée apaisa. « Tout le monde ici t'aime tellement, même votre grincheux maître des potions, il n'a pas quitté tes côtés, tu n'à pas idée de la difficulté que j'ai à ne pas m'approcher de toi, je veux juste tendre la main et envelopper mes bras autour de toi et ne jamais te lâcher je.. sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour cela, mais je serai là à attendre, et dès que tu me donne le feu vert, je le ferais. »

Il le voulait, Harry voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras mais elle avait raison; il n'était pas prêt. La pensée d'être touché lui fit des sueurs froides, rendant malade son estomac. Pour la remercier, il lui donna un petit sourire en coin. Esmée lui a donné un grand sourire en retour.

« Maintenant, Harry, tu as également un plâtre sur la jambe gauche qui t'empêche de la plier, Je suis désolé de le dire mais tu auras des problèmes pour l'utilisation de cette jambe, les dégâts ont été sévères » Severus détestait devoir lui dire cela, mais il ne voulait pas garder de secrets.

Harry commença à paniquer ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il se déplacer ? Il ne voulait pas être comme Maugrey Fol Œil.

Voyant le regard paniqué d'Harry il ajouta. « Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter Harry, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons et que tu as ta famille, Draco et moi-même pour t'aider. »

Pas beaucoup de personnes le savaient mais Draco et Harry sont devenus de bons amis au cours de l'année écoulée. Tout a commencé quand le professeur Rogue attribua Draco à Harry comme tuteur en potions. Au début, les choses étaient dures, mais ils sont rapidement devenus amis et Harry aida Draco avec sa défense contre les forces du Mal. L'année écoulée Ron était également devenu exigeant et possessif pour une raison quelconque, et Draco était devenu un bon ami pour s'appuyer sur lui dans les moments où il se cachait de Ron.

«Fils» dit Carlisle. «Nous sommes avec toi et nous ne prévoyons pas de te renvoyer. »

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Il était à la maison, enfin, et ils le voulaient… l'aimait. Cela était vrai, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Harry, je sais que c'est beaucoup de choses à prendre en même temps mais c'est vraiment impératif que tu arrive à te calmer. Si je te donne une potion calmante tu veux bien la prendre ? » Severus leva lentement sa main et lui remis la potion lui.

Avec une main très fragile Harry essaya de tendre la main pour la potion. Bouger le bras fut douloureux mais il ne put la saisir et fit retomber sa main sur le côté.

Harry voulait faire ce que le professeur lui demandait, mais sa main ne voulait pas coopérer avec lui. A causes des nombreux crucios des lésions nerveuses avait atteints ses membres.

«C'est bon Harry, je comprends ce qui se passe et je vais préparer une potion qui t'aidera contres les lésions nerveuses. »

« Quel est le problème? » demanda un Carlisle concerné. Les douleurs de son fils lui firent peur; il y avait quelque chose de mal avec elles.«Pourquoi ne peut-il plus contrôler ses membres? »

Severus regarda doucement les Cullen. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'expliquer la malédiction du crucio. Il savait qu'ils seraient très en colère sachant ce dont Harry avait été soumis, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

« Une des malédictions les plus vils de notre monde est le sortilège Doloris, ou la malédiction de la torture. » Il a vu les Cullen se raidir regardant Harry et firent la grimace en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait qu'ils le prendraient personnellement.

« Le sortilège de Doloris inflige une douleur atroce. Cela et le fait qu'il ne laisse pas de marques visibles en faisait un favori parmi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemort. Si vous êtes laissé sous la malédiction longtemps vous risquez de perdre votre esprit et devenir une coquille vide. De multiples crucio peuvent causer de graves dommages au nerf. » Il baissa les yeux pour voir Harry paressant honteux.

Esmée essaya de son mieux pour cacher son cri de détresse en entendant parler du Doloris. Cela la tuait de savoir que son petit garçon en avait subit tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir un flacon. Elle se retourna rapidement et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de son maris. Carlisle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en essayant de la calmer.

Harry fut blessé, mais pas pour lui-même. Ça le faisait mal de voir qu'il causait à sa mère tant de douleur. Il voulait seulement voir des sourires sur son visage.

« Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Jasper avait sentit la culpabilité de Harry. « Nous t'aimons tellement que ça nous fait mal de savoir que quelqu'un ta fait tellement de mal. »

« S'il te plaît croit-nous fils. »Plaida Carlisle.

Il a fallu quelques minutes mais Harry releva lentement la tête teinté de larmes. «Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Nous t'aimons et nous ferons tout pour toi. Comprends-tu ? »

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment, s'ils l'aimaient tellement pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé. Il ne voulait pas leurs demander, il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il avait tellement crié que ses cordes vocales ont été endommagées. Il pouvait encore parler, mais c'était faible et il bégayait. La plupart des fois ou il avait essayé les mots ne sont pas sortis du tout.

Harry ne voulait pas le contrarier alors il hocha la tête et la baissa dans la honte. Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à sa famille.

« Il ne comprend pas! » Murmura Jasper, pour qu'Harry n'entende pas.

Carlisle comprit qu'il faudrait du temps pour reconquérir la confiance d'Harry de nouveau, et ça faisait mal. Ils avaient encore à expliquer à Harry à propos de Dumbledore qui avait retenue leurs lettres, mais se n'était juste pas le moment. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se fâche. Jusqu'à récemment, Dumbledore avait été une figure de grand-père pour lui.

« Harry, je voudrais de profiter de la potion calmante pour te donner une potion contre la douleur. Est-ce correct si je la tiens à tes lèvres? Je promets que je ne vais pas te toucher. » Demanda Severus.

Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir du professeur Rogue près de lui, mais la douleur devenait insupportable. Il aimerait vraiment une potion contre la douleur.

Lentement Harry acquiesça. Il garda un œil attentif sur la main qui est venu vers son visage. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le tremblement incontrôlable de la voir se rapprocher.

« Respire Harry, je ne vais pas te toucher ou te blesser, je le promets. » lentement Severus mis le flacon proche des lèvres d'Harry puis doucement il inclina la potion dans sa bouche.

Harry essaya de boire tout cela, mais se fut difficile à avaler et une partie de la potion glissa de sa bouche et sur son menton.

«C'est bien Harry. » encouragea Severus. «Encore un peu plus. » Severus répéta le processus, mais a dû se retenir de tapoter Harry sur le dos lorsqu'il s'étouffa légèrement.

Harry essayé de ne pas s'étouffer, mais il a eu un moment ou il eu du mal à avaler et une partie de la potion est allé dans la mauvaise conduite.

« Doucement Harry fait juste de ton mieux pour respirer. » Carlisle avait du aussi à se retenir de tapoter Harry sur le dos.

«Harry, y-à-t-il quelque chose de mal avec ta gorge ? » Demanda-t-il

Harry baissa la tête haussa les épaules.

« Harry ça ira si je jette un sort de diagnostic sur ta gorge? » Demanda Severus avec une certaine appréhension.

Harry laissa échapper un cri et essaya de s'échapper du lit pour s'éloigner de Severus. Il secoua la tête sauvagement et les larmes ont recommencé à tomber.

« Du calme Harry, je ne le ferai pas. Je promets que je ne vais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je fasse. » Severus fit quelques pas en arrière en espérant que cela calme Harry. Il voulait vraiment analyser sa gorge, mais il a pensé qu'il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme.

Jasper trébucha mais se rattrapa vite fait. Tout allait tellement mieux qu'il n'était pas prêt pour l'éclatement de peur qu'Harry laissa échapper.

En voyant le professeur Snape reculer, Harry se calma un peu. Il était terrifié des baguettes, elles lui ont fait tellement de mal.

« Harry? » Esmée demanda doucement. «Veux-tu un peu de bouillon de poulet? J'ai fait un tas de différents types de soupes pour toi. »

Esmée aimait cuisiner, surtout pour Harry. Il aimait tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et il la remercié toujours. Il avait mangé des choses que les enfants n'aimaient généralement pas. Elle était heureuse qu'il mangeait, mais ça l'attristait de savoir que c'était parce que son oncle et sa tante lui avait refuser de la nourriture pendant temps d'années.

Harry aurait aimé un peu de soupe, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait manger. Il secoua négativement la tête et pensa qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser en le renversant sur ses vêtements.

Comprenant ses émotions, Jasper lui donna un clin d'œil. « Pas de soucis pour ça, nous pouvons vous aider. Je pense que nous avons encore quelques pailles. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Il était si heureux d'être à la maison.

…

Tout le monde était en bas assis sur les canapés et chaises. Ils étaient tous en train de prier pour qu'Harry réussisse à rester calme. Draco leur avait expliqué plus à propos du noyau magique. Ils ont compris maintenant à quel point c'était dangereux et qu'ils pourraient facilement perdre Harry.

En entendant son téléphone sonné Edward baissa les yeux pour voir Bella appelé… encore. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer, ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Elle était probablement inquiète qu'il ne l'abandonne.

Soupirant, il décrocha le téléphone. "Bel ..." C'est tout ce qu'il est sorti avant elle ne commence à crier dans le téléphone. Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était forte, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient tous une excellente ouïe.

«Edward, oh mon dieu, où était-tu ? Je t'ais appelé pendant des heures. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas décroché ? »

Draco regarda Edward, incrédule. C'était pour elle qu'il hésitait avec Harry. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Jacob ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y a quelques heures, il se croyait éperdument amoureux d'elle. Certes, il ne savait pas encore la personnalité d'Harry, mais il savait qu'Harry allait être parfait, dans tous les sens.

« Bella, je suis désolé. » Edward plaidé. Il détestait quand Bella était bouleversé. « Nous avons une urgence familiale et je n'ai pas été en mesure de partir. »

« Est-ce Jasper ? Il a tué quelqu'un ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après toutes ces années, il a encore des problèmes avec son contrôle. »

Alice et Rosalie ont commencé à grogner. De quel droit jugeait-elle Jasper ? Alice l'avoir apprécier avant, mais elle savait maintenant qu'Edward se retrouverait avec Harry,,, enfin, dès qu'il aura retirer le bâton de son cul.

Edward lui lança un regard dangereux, il avait entendu ses pensées.

Emmett comme toujours appréciait le spectacle. Il était heureux que Jasper n'était pas ici pour entendre l'accusation. Il c'était toujours battu pour contrôler sa soif.

«Bella Bella ,, ce n'était pas Jasper, il n'a tué personne. Je ne peux pas t'en parler par téléphone, c'est une longue histoire. »

« Et ce n'est pas à toi de le dire. » murmura Draco regardant fixement Edward.

Edward l'ignora, maintenant il devait calmer son compagnon énervé.

«Écoute Bella, il y aura probablement quelques jours avant que je puisse ... » Une fois de plus avant d'avoir pu terminer Bella l'interrompit.

« Que veux-tu dire par quelques jours? Et pour l'école ? Et moi Edward? Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. Tu m'as promis que tu ne me quitterais plus Edward. »

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Emmett et Draco faire des bâillements d'ennuis vers Bella. Plus loin Alice et Rosalie se moquaient d'eux.

« Je promets que je vais tout t'expliquer, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être ici maintenant, ma famille a besoin de moi Tu sais que Je t'aime,. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

«Je vais déchirer ta tête si tu lui parle de nous et je ne vais même pas brûler les morceaux. Chaque fois que tu te régénèreras je vais déchirer ta tête une fois de plus. Je pense que ça va être très thérapeutique! » Gronda Draco.

Edward lui fit une grimace. Il ne doutait pas que Draco allait le faire.

« Bien-Edward Je vais simplement aller à La Push et sortir avec Jacob. Il aimerait bien me voir. » Edward savait qu'elle essayait de le rendre jaloux. Il fut surpris de trouver que sa ne fonctionnait pas. Si elle aurait dit cela plus tôt il serait parti dans un accès de jalousie.

« Quelle chance. » grommela Jake. «Je ferais mieux d'appeler mon père et je lui demande de mentir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis ici. » Il a eu beaucoup d'explications à donner à son père, mais il allait devoir attendre pour connaître les choses sur Harry.

"Bella tu sais que je m'inquiète quand tu es avec les loups." Il pouvait entendre grogner Jacob. "Mais je ne peux pas partir de la maison pour le moment et nous ne serons pas à l'école pendant quelques jours."

«QUOI! » Hurla-t-elle. Tout le monde tressaillit en raison de leur ouïe sensible.

«Très bien Edward, je vais chez Jake. » Sur ce, elle raccrocha.

"J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas à déçu. » Dit Jacob. «Je devrais être en colère qu'elle se serve de moi pour te rendre jaloux, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. »

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu choisisses cette…cette harpie sur Harry. » Ragea Draco. « Et tu stupide? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Edward fut surpris lorsqu'il ne sentit pas la nécessitée de défendre son compagnon.

« Fermé vos bec d'oiseaux, j'entends un mouvement en haut. » dit Emmett.

Ils étaient en colère quand ils ont découvert que Severus avait jeté un sort de silence. Ils voulaient désespérément savoir ce qui se passait avec Harry. Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir Esmée un sourire sur les lèvres descendant les marches.

« Il veut de la soupe! » Elle a dit alors qu'elle les dépassait pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire quand elle a entendu leurs cris d'excitations.

Chapitre 19 :

Avec l'aide d'Esmée, Harry mangea environ la moitié d'un bol de bouillon de poulet, et un petit pain beurré. Aussi bon que cela pouvait être, son estomac ne pouvait pas prendre plus que ça. Il s'étira du mieux qu'il put et se blottit dans la couverture chaude et épaisse. Il n'y avait que lui et Jasper dans la salle maintenant. Il voulait voir tout le monde, mais il était content qu'ils ne soient pas tous arrivé en même temps. En regardant autour de sa chambre, il était ravi de voir comment c'était ouvert. Après avoir passé autant de temps enfermé, il ne voulait plus jamais être emprisonné entre quatre murs à nouveau. Il regarda longuement sur le sol puis vers la paroi de verre au plafond. Il faisait si beau dehors et tout était d'un vert éclatant. Les arbres étaient épais et luxuriant et il pouvait juste voir quelques rayons à travers eux.

«Dès que tu deviendra plus fort je t'emmènerais explorer dehors. » Jasper avait remarqué le regard de désir qu'Harry donna vers la forêt. Harry avait toujours eu envie d'explorer les forêts.

Regardant Jasper, Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Autant il aimerait aller à l'extérieur, autant il était terrifié de quitter la sécurité de la maison. Non, il était très bien ici.

Revenant près d'Harry, Jasper s'assit avec soin pour se mettre sur le bord du lit d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Harry en apprenant à lui faire confiance, mais il voulait qu'Harry sache que c'était ok pour que quelqu'un se rapproche de lui sans le toucher. Harry allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide et pour ce faire, ils allaient avoir à commencer à construire sa confiance.

Harry se tendit quand Jasper s'assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Au fond, il savait que son frère ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler la peur qui c'était introduite en lui.

« Respire Harry, c'est ok, je ne vais pas te toucher. » Jasper se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Forks n'est pas l'endroit le plus ensoleillé et il pleut tous les jours mais je pense que tu aura plaisir à vivre ici. Je sais que tu va adorer explorer les bois, et l'un de nous sera toujours avec toi. Tu seras en sécurité. »

Au souvenir de l'immense loup qui l'avait attaqué, Harry commença à trembler. D'une main tremblante, il leva la main et frotta son épaule droite. Il pouvait encore sentir le loup enfoncer ses canines massives en lui. Regardant Jasper, il secoua la tête.

Jasper n'avait pas besoin du don d'Edward pour savoir ce dont Harry pensait. Il savait qu'Harry se souvenait de l'attaque du loup.

"Je promets que les loups ne te blessera pas de nouveau Harry. Ce ne sont pas des loups normaux, mais des métamorphes de la tribu locale. Celui qui t'attaqué, il ta pris pour un vampire car tu sentais comme Carlisle."

Harry fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Pourquoi aurait-il l'odeur de Carlisle, et pourquoi le loup voulait tuer son père?

"Carlisle ta récupéré de Poudlard et ta porté à la maison dans la forêt; L'odeur Carlisle était sur tes vêtements et lorsque tu t'es réveillé tôt tu as paniqué et transplané. Tu n'avais pas assez de magie pour aller plus loin et tu à apparus dans les bois, au milieu de leur territoire. Le problème c'est que nous avons un traité avec eux et nous ne sommes pas autorisés à traverser la frontière sur leurs terres. Paul, le métamorphe qui t'a attaqué une forte aversion pour nous et un tempérament colérique. S'il avait su que tu était un homme, il ne t'aurait pas attaqué. »

Harry était douteux, il n'avait pas eu les meilleurs souvenirs avec les loups. Il pouvait facilement vivre sa vie sans plus à avoir à pose ses yeux sur eux.

Sentant la peur d'Harry, Jasper a envoyé des ondes apaisantes. «Je promets Harry, ils ne t toucherons plus. Tu sera en sureté avec eux » Jasper ne dit pas à Harry qu'il était l'empreinte de l'un des loups et que leur lois les empêcher de lui faire du mal.

"Jacob, l'un des loups ta sauvé la vie. Il a réussi arrêter Paul, arrêter une partie de tes saignement puis il a couru tout le chemin en te portant jusqu'à ce qu'il a retrouvé Emmett. Emmett t'a apporté le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison. Sans Jacob tu ne serais pas rentré en vie.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il se souvenait de vouloir mourir, souhaitant que le loup le tue rapidement. Il voulait juste en finir, être avec ses parents biologiques et Sirius. Regardant Jasper, Harry fit un petit sourire. Il était tellement soulagé que son souhait n'avait pas été accordé. Il avait une autre chance d'être avec sa famille, d'être heureux.

"Harry tu n'a pas à accepter, tu peux dire non, mais Jacob n'a pas quitté la maison depuis qu'il ta ramené ici. Avec ton accord, il aimerait te rencontrer. Il a même commencé à discuter avec Rosalie et sa langue bien pendue et rigolé aux blagues d'Emmett juste pour avoir la chance de te rencontrer ".

Severus leur a expliqué qu'Harry avait été torturé par une meute de loup-garou notoire avec une réputation tristement célèbre pour avoir torturé horriblement leurs victimes avant de les tuer. Il savait qu'après l'attaque de Paul qu'Harry aurait une crainte légitime des loups. Il ne voulait pas de pousser Harry mais il avait peur que plus ils attendaient et plus la peur des loups serait grande.

Harry enveloppa le bras sans l'IV autour de son estomac et a tiré sa jambe à sa poitrine. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rencontrer Jacob ou d'autres loup d'ailleurs, mais il se sentait comme s'il le devait à Jacob pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, et lui donner la chance d'être avec sa famille.

Jasper pouvait sentir la peur d'Harry, mais aussi de la gratitude envers Jacob et juste un peu de curiosité. Il fut soulagé de voir Harry hocher lentement la tête. Jasper n'était peut-être pas le plus grand fan des loups, mais étant le compagnon d'Harry il allait devoir apprendre à l'accepter.

"Super, je vais juste aller le chercher."

Harry se précipita dans une panique et a commencé secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas que Jasper le laisse, pas même pour une seconde.

" Hey, t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserai pas seul. Laisse-moi aller à la porte et appeler Carlisle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec toi et voir si Jacob peux venir ? » Jasper savait qu'il pouvait juste crier pour Jacob, mais il voulait avoir une conversation avec lui avant de lui permettre de voir Harry. Il allait contre ses instincts pour accepter un loup dans la chambre de son frère.

Prenant quelques respirations profondes Harry se détendit sur le lit. Il grimaça en regardant le tube qui sortait de son bras. Un peu avant il avait tiré dessus et maintenant c'était douloureux.

"Carlisle va vérifier que tu va bien, et s'assurer que tout est en ordre." souriant à Harry, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte en appelant Carlisle.

Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour Carlisle à arriver et donner un clin d'œil à Harry, Jasper a sortis de la chambre pour voir Jacob.

…

Jasper descendit les escaliers pour voir Jacob finir un énorme sandwich qu'avait fait Esmée. Il avait le sentiment qu'avec Jacob autour, Esmée serait très occupée dans la cuisine.

Severus avait amené Draco dans la forêt pour traquer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour faire la potion contre les tremblements d'Harry. Tout le monde avait été séparer dans des activités différentes en attendant de pouvoir voir Harry

«Jacob, je peux te parler une seconde? » Demanda Jasper.

Essuyant les miettes de ses mains, Jacob se leva et s'approcha de Jasper.

"Harry a accepté de te rencontrer, mais il y a quelques règles d'abord." Jasper n'était pas surpris de voir s'illuminer le visage de Jacob.

Jacob ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait se à la rencontre de son empreinte. Il pensait bien sûr que tout le monde arriverait à passer du temps avec Harry avant lui. Il était ok avec ça, il pouvait attendre aussi longtemps qu'Harry avait besoin. Cela l'aidait qu'Esmée était un cuisinier incroyable!

"Premièrement" dit Jasper. "Il n'y aura pas de toucher. Harry ne peut pas gérer le contact, même pas de nous, compris?"

Jacob hocha la tête rapidement. Il pouvait comprendre cela, après tout Harry avait souffert. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'époque ou Harry avait été retenus en otage, mais savait qu'il avait été torturé et violé.

"Deuxièmement, tu ne lui dira rien sur le fait qu'il est ton empreinte ou sur ses compagnons. Harry n'est pas prêt pour ce type de relation, et il n'a pas besoin de pression supplémentaire."

Voyant l'accord silencieux de Jacob, Jasper continua. "Troisièmement, tu ne lui posera pas de questions sur son temps étant un prisonnier. Ça va être une longue période avant d'être prêt à en parler, si jamais il y arrive. »

Jacob n'avait aucun problème avec cela. Il ne voulait pas savoir toutes les horreurs qu'avait subies son empreinte. Cela ne lui ferait envie que de sortir et de tuer quelqu'un.

"Quatrièmement, tu ne mentionnera pas le contrat de mariage. Il n'a aucune idée qu'il est forcé de se lier avec son supposé meilleur ami."

Jacob grogna à cela. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un emmène loin de lui son compagnon, et le forcé à s'accoupler avec lui. Son loup voulait sortir.

«Couché» Jasper se mit à rire. «Jacob, Harry est au-delà de terrifié avec les loups donc s'il vous plaît essayer de ne pas montrer des traits de loup… comme grogner. Rappel-toi, nous devons garder Harry au calme. Aussi, Harry a des cicatrices. Je ne sais pas si tu avait vu avant, mais elles sont assez mauvaises, donc s'il te plaît ne pas le dévisager. Il à aussi du mal à parler. Nous pensons qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec ses cordes vocales, mais nous ne le saurons pas jusqu'à ce que Severus le scanne, après qu'Harry s'endorme. A l'heure actuelle Harry ne laissera pas une baguette près de lui ".

"Je promets que je ne vais pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit pour le contrarier Les cicatrices ne me dérange pas et je ne vais pas regarder;. Je suis utilisation à eux avec Emily."

…

Carlisle était assis près du lit d'Harry parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsque la pièce était calme Harry semblait être nerveux, tendu. Il regarda la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Jasper entra avec Jacob, un Jacob excités qui essayait…durement de cacher son excitation.

Carlisle se leva pour partir. «Je vais vous laisser les garçons pour apprendre à vous connaître. »Lorsqu'il se tournait pour partir, il sentit un petit choc sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Harry le regardant terrifiée et tenant la manche de sa chemise, ses jointures devenaient blanches et tremblantes. Il semblait qu'Harry essayait de se cacher derrière lui.

«C'est bon Harry. Veux-tu que je reste. »

Carlisle sourit quand Harry hocha la tête rapidement. Il se sentait bien d'être nécessaire pour son fils, il voulait juste que ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. Il se sentait aussi soulagé qu'Harry tende la main pour lui. C'était seulement sa chemise, mais c'était un début.

Jacob était incroyablement nerveux d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry. Il savait qu'Harry allait avoir peur de lui, peur de son loup. Il a donné un léger coup avec son épaule quand Jasper ria à ses dépens.

En regardant dans la chambre la première chose que Jacob pu remarqué fut les brillants yeux émeraude caché derrière Carlisle. Ces yeux lui coupèrent le souffle. Le cœur de Jacob commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

"Doucement lover boy." Plaisanta Jasper. "Tu ne voudrait pas avoir à sortir avant de le rencontrer ? » Jasper fait en sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre. A voir la légère secouer la tête de Jacob, qui ne quittait pas des yeux son frère, il ajouta. "Avancez ensuite, n'oublie pas… pas d'attributs de loup."

Harry était prêt à courir et se cacher. Au moment ou le loup allait passer la porte. Autre que Remus, chaque loup, Qu'il avait rencontré lui avait fait du mal. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Remus lui avait fait du mal verbalement et ensuite en ignorant son existence.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir Harry leva les yeux pour voir Jasper entrer avec un homme très grand le suivant. Il était encore plus grand que Jasper et Emmett, si ce n'est plus avec les muscles. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la chemise de son papa. Il ne voulait pas que son père de le laisser, Ce loup était encore plus grand que Greyback.

"Je ne vais pas partir, Harry" Carlisle allait reprendre son siège, mais Harry l'attira près de lui, afin qu'il puisse se cacher derrière.

Jasper a commencé à envoyer des vagues apaisantes pour Harry. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, de laisser Jacob rencontrer Harry c'était peut-être trop tôt. Severus le décapiterait si Harry commençait une crise de panique.

"Sa-Salut, je suis Jake, Jacob Black." Jacob ne pouvait pas croire son empreinte était beau. Harry était incroyablement petit; il ne pense pas qu'Harry allait même atteindre ses épaules. Tout en lui semblait délicat. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude éblouissants. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur pour des yeux avant Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette créature était si puissante qu'elle allait avait besoin de 3 compagnons puissants pour l'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir. Il était vraiment reconnaissant d'être l'un de ces camarades.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Harry?" Jasper sentit la pointe d'intérêt venant d'Harry quand Jacob s'est présenté.

«Jacob, tu n'aurais pas de la famille en Angleterre ? Tu partage le même nom que possédait le parrain d'Harry. » Carlisle savait que Black était un nom assez commun, mais pas chez ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques.

"Euh, je pense que oui. Je me souviens une fois ou mon père m'avait dis qu'il avait un cousin éloigné, là-bas, mais il était en prison ou quelque chose."

Jacob paniqua quand il vit Harry respirer rapidement et vit des larmes commencé à se remplir dans ses yeux.

"Oh merde ,, Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, s'il te plait ne pleur pas." Jacob ne pouvait pas croire que, juste avec quelques mots, il avait fait pleurer son empreinte.

«C'est ok Jacob." Le rassura Carlisle. "Sirius, le parrain de Harry était innocent des crimes dont il était accusé. Harry a grandi très proche de lui avant sa mort."

"Je suis désolé pour ta perte Harry. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'il te plaît, ne me renvois pas au loin." Jacob a plaidé. Il s'apprêtait à tomber à genoux pour prier pour une seconde chance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit rire. Jacob ressemblait à un chiot, un très grand chiot. Il lui rappela un peu Sirius, en particulier avec les yeux de chien triste. Il pouvait dire, que comme Sirius, Jacob était un farceur aimant s'amuser. Alors que Sirius n'était pas un loup, il pourrait se transformer en un sinistros, ce qui était proche. Harry se sentit se détendre, il ne pense pas que Jacob lui ferait du mal.

"Il va bien Jacob, il est détendut." Dit Jasper pour rassurer le loup paniquer. « Est-ce que cela t''irais si nous nous rapprochons Harry?" Il a fallu quelques minutes, mais finalement Harry hocha la tête doucement.

…..

Jacob ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il avait obtenu 45 minutes avec son empreinte, et Harry n'avait rien dit quand Carlisle était partit après 15 minutes. Jasper était resté, mais il était d'accord avec cela ; Jasper avait aidé Harry avec ses émotions. Il était totalement séduit de son petit compagnon. Comment avait-il pu penser que Bella était l'amour de sa vie.

Jacob se dirigeait vers les bois avec une large chemise d'Emmett quand il aperçut Severus et Draco.

«Où vas-tu le chien." ricana Draco. Draco n'était pas assez rapide pour esquiver la claque à l'arrière de la tête que son parrain lui a donné.

"A la maison" Jacob se mit à rire. "Je dois voir la meute et dire à mon père à propos de mon incroyable magnifique, brillant et parfait empreinte,." Jacob était rayonnant et ne dis rien qui aurai pu énerver Draco .

"Quoi?" cassa Draco. "Tu n'as jamais parlé à Harry. Comment peux tu le savoir?"

"Pour ton information Draco. Je viens de passer 45 minutes avec lui à discuter."

"Tu a fait quoi?" Draco était furieux! Comment ce chien dégoûtant avait osé voir Harry avant lui. Il avait attendu auprès du lit de Harry pendant des semaines, en attendant de le voir sortir de son état catatonique. Sans regarder en arrière Draco fit irruption dans la maison.

"Mr Black, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous pose une question j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous ne portez pas vos vêtements. » Demanda Severus de sa voix douce et soyeuse.

«Euh bien, si nous nous transformons tout en portant des vêtements, ils sont déchiquetés et papa va me tuer si je détruis une autre paire de shorts,. Et pour éviter cela, Emmett m'a prêté une chemise." Jacob passa une main nerveuse dans le dos de son cou. Severus lui faisait vraiment peur …

"Si vous souhaitez M. Black, je peux jeter un sort sur vous ce qui vous permettra de vous transformer avec vos vêtements sans les détruire, ou d'avoir à courir à travers les bois avec vos …fesses dehors."

Jacob ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque. Normalement, il n'était pas été gêné par sa nudité, mais cet homme le rendait mal à l'aise "Ouais, ce serait bien. Cela me fera-t-il mal?"

«C'est oui, Mr Black et pas ouais." Dit Severus doucement. "Et vous ne sentirez rien."

Jacob déglutit "Désolé,,, oui, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez lancer le sort." Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été corrigé sur son discours, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment mettre cet homme en colère. Il avait le sentiment que c'était la seule chose qu'il laissait paraitre… la froideur. Il savait aussi que Severus signifiait beaucoup pour Harry et que celui-ci restera une partie importante de la vie d'Harry. Jacob ferma les yeux en les serrant aussi forts qu'il pouvait, quand il vit Severus lever sa baguette.

"C'est bon Mr Black, vos vêtements seront désormais transformés avec vous."

Ouvrant les yeux, Jacob était étonné, il n'avait rien senti. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de l'essayer. Le reste de la meute allait être si jaloux.

"Merci monsieur, c'est impressionnant." Comme Jacob se retourna pour partir Severus tendit la main pour l'arrêter.

"Ne faites pas attention à Draco, il était un enfant gâté Il n'a jamais joué avec les autres et n'aime pas partager ce qu'il croit être sien; Dans ce cas, Harry"

"Ouais … Je veux dire oui, je pourrais dire, cette situation va être dur pour nous tous, mais nous allons faire ce que nous devons, pour Harry. Merci encore monsieur.». Jacob donna à Severus un sourire large alors qu'il décollait dans les bois.

…

Jacob couru à travers la forêt se sentant plus libre que n'importe quand avant. Il se sentait comme si toutes les choses magnifiques lui arrivaient. Il avait sa meute, il avait son empreinte, et il avait maintenant ses vêtement se transformant avec lui ! Vive la magie.

Il devait dire à sa meute pour Harry étant son compagnon. Comment cela allait marcher ? Allaient-ils aller avec Harry quelques jours ou vivront-ils ensembles ? Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à vivre avec un Draco coincé et un Edward toujours de mauvaise humeur mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ne pas voir Harry pendant quelques jours. Ils s'arrangeraient pour s'en sortir. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient beaucoup d'autres problèmes à régler, comme le contrat de liaison !

Alors que Jacob se rapprochait du village, il ramassa un parfum qui fit bouillir son sang, qui lui fit voir rouge. Sans une seconde pensée ses grandes pattes ont accélérées dans le sens ou l'odeur venait.

Jacob arriva à sa meute en interrompant à ce qui ressemblait à une réunion du conseil. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se déplaça rapidement sur Paul. Jacob était dans une rage aveugle.

«Il a failli mourir, je vais te tuer salaud! » hurla Jacob alors qu'il envoya coup de poing au visage de Paul. "Tu a attaqué mon empreinte, mon petit compagnon."Jacob le frappa à nouveau.

"Jacob ça suffit!" ordonna Sam.

Jacob n'écouta pas et frappa à nouveau Paul. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter temps que Paul ne saignait pas autant que son compagnon saignait.

"Jacob Je t'ordonne d'arrêter maintenant!" rugit Sam.

«Comment as-tu pu faire du mal à quelqu'un de si pur, si innocent" Jacob pouvait sentir une main sur lui alors qu'il essayait de frapper Paul, mais il n'a pas réussi, il voulait le battre encore une fois ! Il pouvait entendre ses frères de meute crier pour attirer l'attention des anciens.

Il arma son poing en arrière pour donner un autre coup de poing, son sixième, pas qu'il gardait comptait; quand quelque chose de dur frappa sa tête.

Le coup était si fort qu'il se statufia assez longtemps pour permettre aux autres membres de la meute de l'éloigner de Paul.

Jacob baissa les yeux pour voir que Paul était en sang. Jacob pouvait dire son nez était cassé et que Paul aurait de la chance d'être en mesure de voir quelque chose avant la semaine prochaine à cause de ses yeux.

Grimaçant, il se frotta la bosse de la taille d'une balle de golf sur la tête. En levant les yeux pour voir qui avait frappé violement son crâne et il vit Seth debout, les yeux écarquillés «Je suis désolé».

Voila pour ces chapitres j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ à Demain pour la suite avec quelques révélations =) bon courage à tout ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le travail .


	15. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Coucou à tous ^^ aujourd'hui je n'ai eu le temps que de faire un chapitre je vous offre la suite demain .**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Severus entra dans la cuisine tard dans la nuit en portant deux livres épais. Il était épuisé, mais son esprit hyperactif ne le laissait pas se reposer.

«Severus, vous allez bien ? » Demanda Esmée soudainement. « Vraiment ! Vous devriez être en train de dormir. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à manger ou à boire? »

Severus regarda le vampire chaleureux et attentionné. Il trouvait étonnant que quelqu'un que le monde le considérait comme un monstre ou une créature sombre était la personne la plus attentionnée et aimante qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Molly Weasley essayait toujours de jouer le rôle mais seulement pour son propre profit ou celui de sa famille. Même avec cela, si on n'était pas comme elle le voulait ou n'agissait pas à sa manière, elle se transforme alors en une mégère criante. Elle est toujours à crier ou rabaisser les jumeaux, et ses 2 plus vieux ont déménagés le plus loin possible juste après l'obtention de leurs diplômes. Même Percy a abandonné la famille à la première occasion qu'il obtenu. Il y avait eu tant de fois où, au cours des réunions de l'ordre il avait voulu jeté un sort sur sa langue pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec. En fait, il avait créé un sort juste pour cela; juste pour elle.

"Si ce n'est pas trop demander, je vous serais reconnaissant avec quelque chose à manger et un café s'il vous plaît."

"Pas de problème Severus. J'aime cuisiner, mais depuis qu'Harry est partit je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de cuisiner. Bella est un peu difficile. Le café ne va pas vous tenir éveillé ?"

Oui, Harry était vraiment chanceux d'avoir été élevé par cette famille pendant plus de 7 ans.

"Hmmmm, oui il va le faire, mais c'est le plan." Severus commença à feuilleter ses livres. «J'ai enfin été capable de scanner la gorge de Harry. Il possède une multitude cicatrices et certaines paralysies des cordes vocales, mais je m'inquiète que se soit un sort ou potion qui est à l'origine de son problème de parole. Il a fallu le convaincre pour qu'il essaie de parler et il c'était assez mauvais. Je pense que si c'était juste à causes des dégâts des cordes vocales, il aurait également des problèmes de respiration, ce qu'il n'a pas."

«Mon pauvre garçon a tant souffert. N'aura-t-il jamais une chance au bonheur? » Demanda Esmée.

«Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour voir que le bonheur lui arrive. » Severus poussa le livre de côté pour accepter le sandwich fait par Esmée.

«Severus, si cela ne vous dérange pas, puis-je poser une question personnel? »

"Vous pouvez demander mais je ne fais pas la promesses de vous répondre." Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Esmée lui a donna un beau sourire en retour. "Eh bien, c'est juste que Draco nous a dit que vous êtes un elfe noir et que les elfes stoppe le vieillissement à 21 je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais vous avez l'air un peu plus vieux que 21 ans"

«J'utilise un glamour pour cacher mon vrai moi. Si j'étais mon vrai moi alors ces imbéciles sans espoir, auquel j'ai enseigné ne m'auraient jamais respecté ou craints. Les Potions sont un sujet extrêmement dangereux, et je suis fier de dire que je suis le seul professeur de potions de l'histoire de Poudlard à ne jamais avoir perdu un étudiant. Je peux ne pas aimer les idiots incompétents mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se blessent ou meurt ".

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Severus agita sa baguette sur son corps. La mâchoire d'Esmée a chuté sous le choc. Assis où Severus avait été, apparut un étonnamment grand et bel homme avec, les cheveux noirs lisse et raides qui est descendaient au milieu de son dos, ses yeux étaient encore noir mais avait des taches de ce qui ressemblait à du vert pâle, il avait des muscles fins, son nez n'était plus grand et crochu; il ressemblait à un personnage de film fantastique.

"Whoa !" s'écria Emmett arrivant dans la cuisine. "Pouvez-vous me transformer comme cela aussi ? Rosie a toujours eu un faible pour Legolas."

Esmée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. «Où est Rosalie?" demanda-t-elle.

"Elle et Draco prévoient la garde-robe de Harry en le regardant dormir." Ricana-t- Il.

….

Rosalie et Draco étaient assis dans la chambre d'Harry feuilletant les magazines de mode. Avec leur tête penchée près de l'autre, ils pouvaient facilement être confondus avec des jumeaux. Draco était dans son monde, il n'avait jamais vu de tels magazines. Il avait été assis là pendant 2 heures en posant et répondant à toutes les questions qu'ils avaient. Il était tellement détendu qu'il profitait même d'écouter Edward jouer du piano. Il lui semblait que depuis qu'il était ici, il était en mesure de se détendre et n'avait pas à s'occuper de la guerre et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rosalie aimait vraiment cet elfe, et elle n'aimait personnes extérieur à la famille. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils aillent faire du shopping pour Harry. Alice appréciait seulement la mode, donc c'était agréable de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un d'autre, et aussi de pouvoir lui enseigner car il ne savait rien de la mode moldu.

Un petit gémissement venant d'Harry la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle pouvait voir ses doigts et sa tête tremblées pendant quelques minutes.

Draco laissa tomber le magazine à sur le planché. «Je vais chercher Severus, il semble faire un cauchemar. »

Draco sortit rapidement et Rosalie s'approcha lentement du lit. Harry dit quelque chose dans son sommeil, mais sa voix était brisée et elle ne pouvait entendre ce que c'était. Il a recommencé à gémir de plus en plus et en se débattant. Elle avait peur de le maintenir ou de tenter de le réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas faire pire en le réveillant durement et lui faire revivre un mauvais souvenir. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le secouer, Severus entra en courant, suivi par tout le monde sauf Edward.

"Ne le touchez pas, si il est surprit sa magie peut se déchaîner et vous blesser." Severus s'approcha du lit prêt d'un Harry en pleurs. Avant que Severus ne puisse l'arrêter, Harry se releva en criant le plus fort que ses poumons pouvaient tenir, et déchira son IV. Severus se baissa juste à temps pour éviter d'être frappé avec le verre quand la fenêtre géante fut brisée.

Jasper est tomba au sol avec un cri, saisissant sa tête. Il pensait que les émotions de Harry étaient déjà intenses avant mais la c'était comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Sa tête était comme si elle allait se séparer en deux.

"Merde!" Rugit un Severus paniqué. Saisissant une potion calmante, il la fit boire directement au garçon encore paniqué. Le sang coulait le long de son bras à cause de l'IV déchirés et du sang coulait également hors de sa bouche. Un autre cri fut arraché de la gorge déjà maltraité et sanglante de Harry. La magie d'Harry était épaisse dans l'air, ce qui rendait difficile de respirer, et rendait toute approche du lit impossible. Toutes les lumières dans la salle ont alors commencé à scintiller et exploser.

"Tu ne peux pas l'assommer?" S'écria Draco.

"Je ne sais pas ce que sa magie fera si je lui jette un sort agressif." Severus venait d'esquiver une tasse volante.

"Harry … revient avec nous Harry, tu doit te réveiller." plaida Severus. Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre d'où venait toute cette magie en Harry, son noyau était presque complètement épuisé. Severus prit une seconde potion, une potion calmante plus forte et la fit boire à Harry.

"S'il s'il vous plait, noooon .!" Harry sanglotait. Les potions calmantes commencèrent enfin à faire effet. Il était allongé sur le côté, respirant difficilement, tremblant, couvert de sueur et de larmes. Le sang s'accumulait sur la couette sous la bouche et le bras. « Pas ….en…encore». Gémit-il piteusement.

Esmée et Rosalie se tenaient l'une l'autre, leurs cœurs brisé à cette vue. Emmett et Alice essayaient d'aider Jasper qui était encore par terre dans la douleur. Draco, Carlisle et Severus se tenaient au plus près du lit d'Harry que sa magie leurs permettaient.

Il y eu un grand fracas qui venait d'où Edward jouait sur son piano, son piano maintenant explosé. La seconde suivante, Edward se tenait à la porte de la chambre d'Harry avec un regard de rage et de douleur.

Enfin, la magie d'Harry diminua assez pour permettre à Severus de l'approcher. Son âme était déchirée de voir Harry simplement posé là, éloignant lentement les larmes de ses yeux sans vie.

"Harry?" Murmura Severus. "Tu va mieux?" Harry serra les yeux le plus possible, et se remit à pleurer.

A Jacob arriva en paniquant et courant dans la chambre. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. » Haleta-t-il. "Je pouvais sentir sa magie sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la réserve."

"Il revivait son premier ,,,, viol." grinça Edward, regardant Harry.

«Tu l'as vu? » demanda Carlisle.

Edward ferma les yeux essayant de sortir cette vision horrible de ce monstre sur son compagnon de sa mémoire. "Ses boucliers mentaux ont chuté pendant le cauchemar, c'était ,,,, Voldemort!"

…..

Après le cauchemar d'Harry et la révélation horrible sur Voldemort, Severus fit apparaitre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour Harry. Après qu'ils furent calmés, ils ont nettoyé, mais ont décidé de ne plus lui remettre l'IV. Ils savaient combien Harry détestait cela, et tant qu'il mangeait et buvait, ils n'allaient pas le faire souffrir avec ça. Ils ont aussi une nouvelle fois réparés les dommages causés à la chambre d'Harry.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre d'Harry un oiseau rouge apparu dans la pièce, atterrissant sur le pied du lit d'Harry.

"Qu-ce que c'est que ça?" S'écria Jacob. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais si il le regardait toujours comme cela et comptait faire mal à son compagnon il allait faire frire cette chose. Il fut surpris quand l'oiseau de feu sembla mal le regarder; comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Passant sa main dans sa chevelure encore elfique Severus s'approcha de Fawkes. Il était heureux d'être en elfe.

"C'est Fawkes, le Phoenix du professeur Dumbledore." A cela Fawkes donna un cri fort! «Excusez-moi. Fawkes est en fait lié à Poudlard et à chacun de ces proviseur." Peu de gens savaient que Fawkes n'était pas le familier Dumbledore. Dumbledore amenait les gens à croire qu'il était le plus 'blanc', le plus puissant.

"Va-t-il faire du mal à Harry ?" Jacob avait entendu mythes au sujet des Phoenix et savaient qu'ils étaient soi-disant bon, mais il n'aimait pas le voir près de son compagnon, surtout quand il était déjà blessé.

«Non Fawkes a toujours eu une affection particulière pour Harry. » Avec appréhension Severus tendit la main et prit la lettre. Ouvrit la lettre et la lut, il serra les dents très fort, s'il était humain, ils les auraient brisées.

«Severus, c'est quoi? » demanda un Carlisle concerné. Il savait que tout ce qui venait de Dumbledore serait mauvais.

Chiffonnant la lettre dans son poing, Severus se tourna vers Carlisle. "Albus nous fait savoir qu'il va venir nous rendre visite d'ici trois jours, avec le petit bâtard et sa harpie de mère."

"Draco, Jacob, je veux que vous dormiez un peu, nous avons des choses à faire dans la matinée." Ordonna Severus. Il était 2 heures du matin et il ne paraissait pas avoir besoin de sommeil.

"Vous!" Severus aboya au Phoenix qui était enfouit dans la poitrine de Harry faisant un bruit de doux chant. "N'en profite pas ! J'ai une lettre dont j'ai besoin de vous livrez." Le Phoenix souleva sa tête impériale, regardant le maître des potions, comme pour dire «excusez-moi».

Soupirant Severus modifia. "Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît livrer une lettre pour moi, c'est pour aider Harry?" Après un moment l'oiseau royal inclina sa tête.

"Dobby!" Ordonna Severus. Jacob se jeta contre le mur lorsque la plus laide et petite créature marron qu'il est vu surgit soudain dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette put..."

"Je ne voudrais pas terminer cette phrase, si j'étais vous Mr Black, à moins que vous aimeriez avoir votre langue autre par que dans votre bouche." Dit Severus sèchement. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer les choses sur les créatures magiques.

«Dobby, j'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver tous les livres dans les Manoirs Prince, Malfoy, Potter, et Black que vous pouvez trouver sur les liaisons, les contrats et les héritages de créature et apportez-les moi." Dobby lança un regard gentil vers son maître et meilleur ami posé dans le lit, et se retourna vite fait. "Dobby va tout faire pour aider maître Harry», puis il transplana hors de la salle.

Avec une grimace au visage Severus se tourna vers les Cullen. "Quand il revient pouvez-vous tous commencer à chercher? Cherchez tout ce que nous pouvons utiliser pour le faire sortir de ce contrat." Voyant les gens acquiescé, il continua. "Demain, je pars avec les deux et Edward" Severus a précisé Draco et Jacob. "Et aller à la plus proche Banque de Gringrotts et voir si les gobelins peuvent être d'une aide quelconque."

"Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous." Dit Carlisle.

«Je sais» répondit Severus en se tournant vers la porte. "Maintenant, j'ai une lettre à écrire."

"A qui vas-tu écrire Oncle Sev?" demanda Draco

"Un couple de rouquins qui ont besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses!" murmura-t-il en marchant vers la porte.

….

Fred et George Weasley était actuellement enfermés dans leur appartement au-dessus de leur magasin de farces avec un Remus Lupin très ivre. Il s'était présenté à l'aube, à articuler quelque chose à propos de Harry, et Moony l'appelant un âne. Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'homme dans un tel état et l'ont en même temps amusant et troublant. Ils pensaient qu'il devait être comme cela depuis une longue période, car il était presque impossible pour les loups-garous de se saouler.

Ils avaient voulu abandonné le loup-garou en état d'ébriété après la façon dont il avait traité Harry. C'étaient eux qui avaient réconforté un Harry hystérique après qu'il est crié à Harry que «c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas de famille voulant de lui ; il voulait, qu'il ne soit pas né, et qu'il se fasse manger par Greyback avant même de lui parler à nouveau! ». Remus a même refusé de rejoindre les tentatives de sauvetage d'Harry qui avaient échouées.

Ils ont heureusement hébergés Remus et son cul poilu à cause du sentiment tenace qu'ils avaient; que quelque chose n'allait tout simplement pas juste ! Remus et Sirius voyaient Harry comme leur fils, leur chiot. De la réaction que Remus avait eue envers Harry après la mort de Sirius était … extrême. Ils comprenaient que perdre un compagnon était difficile, et fatale avec des créatures, mais il n'aurait pas dû se retourner contre son chiot; si quelque chose aurait du se passé c'est pour Remus c'est d'être encore plus protecteur avec Harry. Harry était le dernier de sa famille.

Ils ont été surpris de passé de l'observation d'un Remus gémissant à un Fawkes apparaissant dans leur appartement. Ils n'avaient rien contre l'oiseau, mais méprisaient son propriétaire. Après s'être regarder ils s'avancèrent vers le transporteur du message en silence ; George prit la lettre que Fawkes portait.

"Faites vos valises cher frère. Nous allons voir Harry dans une ville en Amérique du nom de Forks." dit George avec un sourire.

"Qu'en est-il de lui?" Demanda Fred en jetant son pouce pour montrer Remus. «Je ne vais pas payer un chenil pour lui."

Fixant Remus perdus dans ses pensées George secoua la tête. « Prenez un sac à vomit ! Le portoloin international va être l'enfer pour lui dans son état actuel. »

**Voila pour ce chapitre à demain ^^ **


	16. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Coucou à tous voila un nouveau chapitre attention quelques petites révélations… **

**Ps : on m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas signifié le terme IV alors je vais le faire là : IntraVeineuse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 21 :

Alice et Jasper étaient assis dans la chambre d'Harry. Jasper feuilletait un vieux tome poussiéreux essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider Harry. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet d'Harry aujourd'hui, puisque depuis les événements des dernières nuits Harry avait été fermé et distant. Alice lui avait fait la conversation un bon bout temps, mais Harry n'écoutait pas.

Harry restait allongé dans son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il était heureux de ne plus à supporter l'IV dans son bras, il voulait arrêter les fourmillements dans son bras, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait arraché. Hier, Pendant un bref moment, un moment merveilleusement bref, il pensait que peut-être tout allait bien se passer. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à surmonter, mais étant de retour dans sa famille mais aussi avec Rogue, Draco et un parent éloigné de Sirius, Jacob il pensait pouvoir y arriver. Les évènements de la nuit dernière l'ont fait changé de d'avis, maintenant, il savait que les choses n'irait jamais mieux, il devait endommagé.1il était brisé !

Harry ferma les yeux essayant de bloquer le cauchemar de la nuit dernière qui se jouait en boucle continue dans sa tête. Comment allait-il jamais réussir à guérir après tout ce qu'il avait vécu? Ce qui le rendait vraiment le malade, n'est pas qu'il ait fait le souhait que le loup ait fini ce qu'il avait commencé mais qu'Edward connaissait ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il ait vu son cauchemar. Il savait que ses boucliers s'est écrasé hier soir et que Edward avait vu ce que Voldemort lui avait fait,, tout. Edward savait maintenant à quel point il était sale et dégoûtant. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle tout le monde lui avait rendu visite depuis qu'il s'est réveillé hier ,,, sauf Edward. Il savait qu'Edward ne pouvait plus le regarder, qu'il ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce avec quelqu'un d'aussi horrible et sale que lui.

Jasper leva brusquement les yeux quand il sentit un fort sentiment de dégoût de soi venant d'Harry.

« Harry, s'il te plaît regarde-moi. » Demanda Jasper.

Harry continua à regarder par la fenêtre malgré le fait qu'il ait entendu Jasper appeler son nom. Les larmes ont commencé à se frayer lentement un chemin sur son visage. Il détestait le fait qu'il avait laissé Voldemort et ses Mangemorts gagner. hier soir Snape lui avait expliqué qu'ils ont trouvé Voldemort et ses partisans morts, et la façon dont il était en quelque sorte responsable. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être horrifié d'avoir tué tous ces gens ou malade de ne pas pouvoir profiter du monde enfin débarrassé de ces abominables créature.

Jasper essayait de contrer ce que ressentait Harry mais il n'y arrivait pas. Harry sentait un dégoût et une haine profonde envers lui-même, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Voyant qu'Harry frissonnait, Jasper se leva pour mettre une couverture supplémentaire sur ses épaules minces.

«Harry, je vais poser une couverture supplémentaire sur toi d'accord ? »

Harry ne répondant toujours ne pas, Jasper descendit la couverture lentement sur lui. La main qui toucha l'épaule d'Harry le sortit, choqué de ses pensées.

« No…Non, S'il vous…pl…plaît… » Cria Harry se blottissant loin de Jasper.

Jasper s'éloigna rapidement d'Harry faisant tomber la couverture. Harry c'était recroquevillé en position fœtus enfin autant qu'il le pouvait avec le plâtre encore sur sa jambe, en pleurs.

Jasper Harry pendant quelques minutes perdues dans ses pensées « Alice, peux tu dire à Rosalie j'ai besoin d'elle et s'il te plaît et rester en bas ? » demanda Jasper se tournant vers sa compagne.

Alice lança a Jasper un regard dur avant d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner. Elle avait une idée de ce dont Jasper avait l'intention de faire et elle priait, pour que cela n'aggrave pas l'état d'Harry.. Elle détestait vraiment de ne pas être capable de voir pourquoi Harry était préoccupé.

…..

Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous réunis autour de la table entourées d'une pile de livres et de vieux parchemins. Depuis que Severus était partit il ya 2 heures avec Edward, Jacob et Draco, ils avaient fait des recherches non-stop.

«Comment quelque chose comme a pu arriver, et surtout pourquoi. » murmura Emmett, la tête coincée dans un livre sur les créatures magique.

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda Esmée regardant Emmett faire la tête la plus comique qu'elle avait jamais vu.

« Un accouplement entre un gobelin et un être humain…Je peux comprendre certaines de ces autres créatures comme un accouplements avec des humains et des créatures telles que les Vélane, loup-garou, et les elfes, mais un gobelin! A quoi pouvait bien penser les Hommes ? »

Rosalie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de son compagnon. « De toute évidence tu n'as pas encore vu la section sur les drackens. ! » Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Les Drackens? » Emmett feuilleta rapidement le livre à la recherche des Drackens. « Quoi ? mais pas…. Possible…je … comment…se sont… dragons ! » Bégaya Emmett..

Alice entra en riant de la pièce après avoir entendu les propos d'Emmett. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient encore capable de trouver un moment pour rire avec tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers.

« Rosalie, Jasper veux-te voir dans la chambre d'Harry. » Dit Alice tranquillement.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda demandé Carlisle en posant un livre qu'il avait lu sur tous les différents types de liaisons qu'il y avaient dans le monde sorcier.

« Non » Dit Alice tristement. « Ce cauchemar l'a vraiment affecté. Je n'ais pas été en mesure de le faire dire un seul mot depuis le début de la journée. »

Carlisle se leva pour aider Harry quand Alice l'arrêta. « Jasper a une idée. Nous allons lui donner une chance »

Hochant la tête Carlisle se rassit. Rosalie se pencha et embrassa Emmett sur la joue puis parti pour voir comment elle pourrait aider Jasper.

…

Jasper s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry. Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il sa panique au contact accidentel de Jasper. Il leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie qui s'approcha.

« Harry ? Rosalie est là pour te voir. Tu veux bien t'asseoir s'il te plaît ? »

Harry ignora la demande de Jasper et essaya de s'emmitouflé en plus dans la couverture. Jasper et Rosalie se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Rosalie ne pousse un soupir et se rapproche du lit.

« Harry-James-Potter-Cullen, je sais que tu as vécu l'enfer et que tu ne souhaite rien de plus que de te consumer dans ce lit, mais personne ne va laisser cela se produire. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été blessé dans cette famille… ou violé. »Rosalie n'aimait pas avoir à utiliser la force avec Harry, mais ils devaient tenter quelque chose. Si Harry restait comme cela, il s'enfoncerait dans une dépression, il avait même refusé de manger aujourd'hui.

Lentement, la couverture se releva révélant furtivement de magnifiques yeux verts. Harry était encore en position fœtale, mais au moins ils avaient maintenant son attention.

«Harry» dit Jasper doucement. « Rosalie va te raconter l'histoire de sa transformation. »

Les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent en se tournant vers Jasper en signe d'incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que Jasper lui demandait. Elle pensait qu'il voulait qu'elle s'asseye avec Harry pendant quelques heures pour jouer au méchant flic et être un peu sévère avec lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille qu'elle raconte à Harry sa transformation, son viol.

Jasper détestait avoir à demander à Rosalie de revivre son tournant; il savait combien elle était encore marquée, même après tout ce temps. Harry avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la famille à avoir été violée. Il n'était pas le seul a se sentir dégouté de soi même et être terrorisé d'être touché. Emmett et Rosalie ne se sont pas liés après s'être rencontrés. Il a fallu longtemps à Emmett pour montrer à Rosalie qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, qu'il n'y avait rien sale sur elle et qu'elle était belle et spéciale avant enfin pu s'accoupler. Il sait qu'il y a encore des moments ou Emmett doit la rassurer sur cela..

« Jasper, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Répondit Rosalie en serrant les dents.

« Je sais que vos expériences ne sont pas les mêmes, mais il a besoin de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul, et qu'avec le temps et l'amour de la famille, il peut guérir. » Il donna un regard désespéré à Rosalie puis il ajouta, si doucement qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre grâce à sa sensible audience de vampire. « Essaie un peu au moins Rose, il se renferme dans la haine et la douleur, il se sent sale et dégouté de lui-même, il ne veut plus vivre, j'ai vraiment peur pour lui Rose.! »

Rosalie ferma les yeux et prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jasper lui demandait de le faire, et il avait raison. Harry avait besoin de comprendre qu'ils seraient là pour lui, peu importe pourquoi, et serait toujours là pour l'aider. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas dégoûté ou honteux de lui pour ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'il était détenu par ce monstre. Rosalie tira une de chaise pour la placer contre le lit d'Harry et s'assit en face de lui.

« Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu connaisse l'histoire de ma transformation, mais Jasper à raison. Tu as besoin de savoir. J'espère que cela pourra t'aider même un tout petit peu. Vois-tu, je sais comment tu te sens. » Rosalie ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, et serra ses mains tremblantes ensemble sur le lit. « Moi aussi j'ai été battue et violée par un groupe d'hommes, dont mon fiancé Royce... Qui m'a ensuite laissé pour morte au milieu de la rue, Carlisle m'a trouvé brisée et ensanglantée et ma transformé, je n'étais pas heureuse que Carlisle l'ai fait au début. Je ne voulais pas vivre cette vie et je ne voulais pas vivre pour toujours avec le souvenir de ce que Royce et sa bande m'ont fait. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai trouvé Emmett mourant après une attaque d'ours. Je suis tombé instantanément amoureuse de lui, mais j'ai eu peur, alors j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi. J'avais l'impression que je ne méritais pas son amour, j'étais sale, et dégoutante. Emmett ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement et finalement après de nombreuses tentatives je l'ai laissé faire. Avec son soutient et le reste des familles j'ai commencé à guérir lentement. Ils m'ont montré que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que j'étais belle et digne de leur amour.

Rosalie fut surprise de sentir, une caresse chaude sur sa main. Levant la tête, elle vit qu'au cours de son histoire Harry s'était assis et maintenue doucement sa main. Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux émeraude et il tremblait. Elle a également remarqué que Jasper était sortit de la salle.

Très lentement, elle leva son autre main et la mise soigneusement sur le dessus de sa main. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne c'est pas éloigner ou bronché.

«Je souhaite pouvoir enlever la douleur en toi Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tout va aller mieux rapidement, mais je ne peux pas. Ça va prendre du temps, ça va être difficile, et ça va faire mal. Il y aura des jours où tu te souviendras et tu ne voudras pas sortir du lit… et c'est d'accord c'est normal tu à le droit d'avoir des mauvais jours. Juste il faudra te battre Harry, et ne pas les laisser gagner. Prend un jour pour te calmer et si tu as besoin de faire passer ta colère et frapper quelqu'un alors frappe… Jacob ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre Rosalie et Jacob. Jacob lui avait dit quelques histoires de ses rencontres avec Rosalie la nuit dernière, et certains de ses noms de prédilection pour lui.

Rosalie sentit que son cœur fondre en entendant Harry rire. « Veux-tu que nous t'aidions ? Vas-tu te battre ? Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que nous ne pensons pas du mal sur toi sur ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Harry tressaillit, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. « Ed-Edward…il...il a vue… » Bégayât-il.

«Je sais qu'il a vue Honney. Lui aussi a vu ce qui s'est passé pour moi, mais il nous aime toujours. »

Harry a commencé à secouer la tête et a essayé de retirer sa main. « Non…Il...N'est...Pas .ve….venu me voir… il me hait…. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Edward t'adore. Il a peur de te blesser. Edward est devenu sauvage il ya quelques jours et tu sais combien il peut-être de mauvaise humeur. »

« Ouais, c'est un véritable rayon de soleil. » Ri Emmett de la porte.

Jasper lui avait dis ce qu'il voulait de Rosalie et a décidé de venir vérifier que tout allait bien. Il était ravi de voir Harry avec les yeux brillants, tenant la main de Rosie, et surtout lui permettant de tenir sa main.

« Tout va bien ici? » demanda Emmett.

Rosalie regarda Harry le vit sourire et faire un signe de tête, elle se tourna vers son compagnon. « Bien sûr, allons voir tout le monde pour le prouver. D'accord Harry ? »

« O-oui. » bégaya Harry.

Emmett sourit en entendant Harry parler. « Excellent! Que dirais-tu de me laisser t'aider à sortir de cette salle et t'amener voir de bons films ? Je suis sûr que si tu montre ces tristes yeux émeraude à Esmée elle te fera au moins deux douzaines de tes biscuits préférés. »

C'était tellement tentant pour Harry d'être en mesure de regarder la télévision et de se gaver de biscuits avec Emmett, tout comme quand il était plus jeune. Il savait Emmett devrait le toucher pour l'aider à monter et descendre les escaliers. Sentant une pression sur sa main, Harry leva les yeux pour voir Rosalie souriante et hochant la tête vers lui.

Après avoir regardé dans les yeux de Rosalie pendant une minute, il se tourna vers Emmett « Ok…mais…j…je…choisi…le film… » Dit-il le souffle court. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui de parler.

« Tu le feras petit frère ! » Exclama Emmett.

…

Rosalie se leva et aida Harry à se démêler de son nid de couvertures. Elle était en extase du fait qu'il acceptait de se lever et de bouger.

« Ok Harry, tu nous diriges, et tu nous dis si tu souffre ou que tu es mal à l'aise. » Dit Emmett en s'approchant de son frère nerveux. Il pouvait entendre le rythme cardiaque d'Harry accélérer. « Prend ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés, en tant que vampire nous avons tout le temps de l'univers. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Essayant de contrôler sa respiration tremblante, Harry balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Le plâtre était lourd et encombrant ce qui rendais ses mouvements très difficile. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit verte à manches courtes avec un pantalon de pyjama noir qui avaient la jambe gauche coupé pour faire place au plâtre.

Rosalie et Emmett se tenaient à côté d'Harry en essayant de garder leur envi de se l'accaparer et de l'aider sous contrôle. Ils voulaient s'approcher de lui mais savaient qu'ils devaient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt et demande leur aide.

Lentement Harry glissa hors du lit et s'accrocha lui-même au lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa tête tourne autant.

« Vas-y doucement et reprend ton souffle. C'est ça Harry, je suis tellement fière de toi. » Murmura Rosalie

« Harry serais tu d'accord si Rose et moi tenons chacun une main et un coude ? Nous ne te toucheront pas ailleurs. Tu peux te tenir entre nous deux et nous te soutiendrons, ok ? »

Après que les images horribles ont arrêtées de défiler dans sa tête, Harry acquiesça. Son cœur battait maintenant très rapidement et sa première pensée fut de retourner dans le lit, et ne jamais en ressortir. A voir les regards encourageants de son frère et sa sœur Harry se mordit la lèvre et tendit une main tremblante vers Emmett.

Emmett enveloppé sa grande main autour de celle délicate de Harry, en lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour se calmer si il avait besoin. Rosalie prit l'autre main et entre les deux Harry boitant avança lentement vers la porte.

Harry essayait de ne pas grincer des dents à leur toucher, mais c'était dur. Il devait essayer de se rappeler que c'était Emmett et Rosalie; pas Voldemort ou un de ses disciples. Emmett et Rosalie ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Ils étaient au sommet de l'escalier, quand Harry dû prendre une pause. Il était en sueur et l'effort imposé à sa jambe le faisait se sentir comme il était sur un feu.

«Je peux te porter pour le reste de la route ou du moins dans les escaliers si tu veux. » Emmett était préoccupé par la façon dont son frère paressait pâle.

« N-non » Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas prêt pour un toucher plus long ou d'être tenu serré dans les bras de quelqu'un.

« C'est bien Harry, nous pouvons nous reposer ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à continuer. » Rassura Rosalie.

Harry a pris quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, puis hocha la tête signalant ainsi qu'il était prêt à poursuivre. Il leur a fallu près d'une minute par étape, mais ils ont finalement réussi. Harry fut soulagé de voir le canapé à seulement quelques mètres.

Harry n'était pas surpris de voir le canapé déjà préparé une douce couverture et quelques oreillers. C'est sur qu'avec tout le bruit sourd qu'il avait fait en descendant qu'Esmée aurait pu l'entendre à au moins de cinq miles de distance.

Alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé, Esmée et Carlisle s'avancèrent vers lui en souriants.

«Oh Harry, nous sommes si heureux de te voir ici. » Esmée portait un plateau avec de la soupe de poulet et nouilles, du fromage grillé et un verre avec une paille. Esmée rit quand elle a entendu le grondement d'estomac d'Harry. « Lorsque tu aura terminé j'ai fait cookies aux pépites de chocolat et au beurre d'arachide dans le four. »

« Je suis très fier de toi fils. » Sourit Carlisle. « Avant que tu mange tout, Severus m'a donné une potion contre la douleur et une potion calmante avant de partir. » rit-il en entendant le gémissement d'Harry.

…

« Vas-tu fermer tes putains de bajoues espèce de cabot, tu m'embarrasse. Tu agis comme si tu n'as jamais été dans une ville sorcière avant cela. » Grommela Draco.

Ils venaient d'arriver au Crossed Wands Court, la ville magique la plus proche dans l'État de Washington, et déjà Severus était prêt à se suicider.

Depuis ce matin Draco n'avait fait que se plaindre du genre. «Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester avec Harry? Pourquoi le cabot vient avec nous ? Pourquoi avons-nous du prendre une voiture moldue? Pourquoi Edward peux conduire et pas moi? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'asseoir sur le siège avant ? » Severus était prêt à se tirer les cheveux. Draco n'avait jamais été dans une voiture moldue et encore moins conduit une.

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais été dans un village magique avant. Et voudrais-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme cela, j'ai un nom et arrête de râler. Nous sommes censés nous entendre, pour Harry. » La tête de Jacob regardait dans tous les sens, lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans le village magique. Comment ne savait-il pas qu'un tel endroit existait ?

« Whoa! Vous voyagez vraiment sur des balais? » Aboya Jacob, son regard errant sur un magasin avec un balai dans la vitrine et une image montrant une personne volant sur celui-ci.

« Peut-être que nous devrions prendre une laisse et un collier pour le cabot avant d'aller à Gringotts » murmura Draco à son parrain.

« Draco Je comprends que tout est stressant et chaotique en ce moment, mais tu dois essayer de t'entendre avec Edward et Jacob; votre partenaire a besoin de vous trois, tu ne veux pas que quelque chose d'autre arrive à Harry n'est-ce pas ? » Draco secoua la tête, Severus continua. « Essaie Juste de lui donner une chance. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir meilleur ami, mais juste d'arrêter les insultes et les injures. »

Edward n'était pas aussi impressionné par Crossed Wands Court que Jacob car il avait déjà été au Chemin de Traverse avec Harry. Harry avait été dans sa tête toute la journée, surtout depuis ce qu'Harry lui à 'montrer'. Il avait essayé de nier Harry comme son compagnon depuis qu'il était devenu sauvage, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de vouloir sentir son odeur, même étant diminué par Severus, elle lui donnait envie de ronronner. Il n'avait pas encore été voir Harry depuis qu'il était éveillé parce qu'il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur, de découvrir que Harry est son compagnon, ou de découvrir que Harry ne l'est pas. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce genres de sentiments pour Harry; quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un frère depuis qu'il avait 6 ans, il avait besoin de voir Bella, pour se rassurer qu'elle est son âme sœur, et pas Harry.

Gringotts à Crossed Wands Court était une réplique exacte de Gringotts dans le Chemin de Traverse. Severus avait prévenu Jacob à propos des gobelins, mais il n'avait pas prévus l'expression de choc sur le visage de Jacobs quand il les vit en vrai.

Severus s'approcha du premier gobelin de libre.

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler à quelqu'un à propos d'un contrat de liaisons."

Après un examen du maître des potions pendant une minute le gobelin leur demanda de le suivre. Ils ont alors été conduits dans un couloir sinueux jusqu'à une grande porte avec le nom « Bloodrean» sur elle.

"Eh bien, le nom semble prometteur." murmura Jacob, ce qui lui valu un coup dans les côtes de la part de Draco.

En entrant dans la salle, ils ont vu un très vieux gobelin assis derrière un bureau. La pièce était décorée dans le style d'armement gobelins.

"Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui messieurs? Je suis Bloodrean directeur de Crossed Wands Gringotts."

A voir le sourire du gobelin, Jacob passa discrètement derrière Severus. Il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un de plus terrifiant que Severus ,,,, jusqu'à maintenant!

"Bonjour, je suis maître des potions Severus Snape et c'est ..."

"Oui, oui ,,, professeur Severus Snape et le jeune M. Malfoy, je ne sais qui vous êtes tout les deux." Bloodrean déplaça alors son regard vers Edward. "Si je ne me trompe pas, je peux dire par la couleur de vos yeux, que, vous êtes l'un des vampires du clan Cullen à Forks." Dit Bloodrean puis pointant un doigt long et fin vers Jacob. "Et je devine par votre taille et la couleur de votre peau que vous êtes l'un des américains métamorphe autochtones de La Push."

"Comment savez-vous?" Questiona Jacob étourdi.

Bloodrean fit un sourire révélant des dents pointues qui fit frissonner Jacob. "c'est le travail des Gobelins de connaitre toutes les créatures et vivant dans leur région." Croisant les bras, Bloodrean se pencha en avant. «Le temps c'est des galions Messieurs, prenez un siège. »

Une fois que tout le monde était assis Severus s'adressa à Bloodrean. «Nous sommes venu au nom de l'un de mes anciens élèves qui à signé l'autorisation de discuter de ses affaires. »

Bloodrean tendit la main pour voir le papier que Severus avait fait signer Harry plus tôt ce matin lui donnant la permission d'accéder à ses voûtes. Ils ont dit à Harry qu'ils voulaient s'assurer que ses voûtes n'étaient pas mêlées avec le contrat et pour les fermer à toutes personnes en dehors d'Harry, Harry avait donc signé l'autorisation pour Severus. Bloodrean étudia le papier, prit un flacon vert et renversa quelques gouttes sur la feuille la faisant briller.

"Très bien, c'est authentique. Comment puis-je être au service de M. Potter?" Même en Amérique, ils savaient pour Harry Potter. Chaque banque Gringotts était détenue et gérée par un membre de la famille Gringotts et en tant que tel, ils connaissaient l'historique de tous les clients à l'importation, même ceux dans d'autres pays.

"Albus Dumbledore à mit M. Potter dans un contrat de liaison que l'on dit être incassable, je voudrais trouver un moyen pour qu'il s'en sorte. Le jeune homme que Dumbledore à mis dans le contrat pour se lier avec Harry ne veux aucun bien à Potter et ne l'aime pas, il veut seulement de lui pour son argents et sa gloire. »

Bloodrean appuya sur un bouton sur son bureau et un instant plus tard, un autre gobelin entra dans la chambre. «J'ai besoin de tous les fichiers sur la famille Potter. » L'autre gobelin s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

«Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes ici le professeur Snape, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ces trois messieurs? » demanda Bloodrean faisant signe vers Jacob, Edward et Draco.

"M. Potter est le compagnon de chacun d'eux." Répondit Severus.

Levant un sourcil Bloodrean murmura «intéressant!"

"Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi est-ce intéressant?" ricana Draco. Il avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et ce gobelin ne l'aidait pas...

Bloodrean regarda juste Draco sans cligner des yeux et sans répondre à sa question. Une minute plus tard, le gobelin est revenu avec une pile de dossiers. Après les avoir déposer sur le bureau de Bloodrean il s'inclina de nouveau et sortit.

Bloodrean a pris quelques minutes pour analyser les fichiers avant de sortir un long morceau de parchemin. "Oui, voici le contrat entre Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Ronald étant le seul dominant dans le couple, il aura le contrôle exclusif des voûtes et la garde exclusive des enfants à naître." Les Yeux de Bloodrean s'obscurcirent par la colère. "Fondamentalement, ce contrat a été élaboré pour faire de M. Potter un esclave sans droits, et cela à jamais. Les Elfes de maison ont plus de droits et de liberté que M. Potter aura alors avec cette liaison.

Bloodrean n'avait jamais vu un tel contrat exécutoire avant. «Je déteste dire ça, mais ce contrat est solide, je ne voix aucun moyen d'en faire sortir M. Potter. »

«Et si ce Ronald avait… un accident? » Demanda Jacob en serrant les dents. Il était choqué et enervé qu'une personne pourrait juste être enlevé loin d'une telle manière.

Bloodrean donna au loup un sourire malicieux. "J'aime votre façon de penser mais cela ne fonctionnera pas non plus. Dumbledore a écrit que si quelque chose devait arriver à M. Weasley qui n'était pas de cause naturelle, tous les coffres Potter seraient partagés entre la famille Weasley et lui-même, et M. Potter envoyé à Azkaban pour la vie. Il dispose également d'un deuxième partenaire si un problème naturel devait arriver à M. Weasley "

"Une deuxième liés ,, qui?" demanda un Severus incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Albus avait ajouté un deuxième dominant à la liste.

Bloodrean savait qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer la réponse. "Le remplaçant est… Albus Dumbledore."

"QUOI!" rugit Draco se précipitant sur ses pieds. "Ce vieux bâtard malade veut mon Harry? C'est quoi son obsession dégoûtante avec Harry?"

"C'est une très bonne question Draco, maintenant rassie toi." ordonna Severus. "Pourquoi Dumbledore est-il tellement obsédé par Harry. Si c'était pour obtenir la fortune Potter-Black il n'aurait pas passé par Weasley, qu'a de si important Harry ?. Dumbledore l'aurait juste forcé Harry à se lier avec lui . "

"Héritier, M. Potter est l'héritier de la fortune Black." corrigea Bloodrean.

"Non, Sirius Black a été embrassée par le Détraqueurs il y a de cela quelques mois." Severus était confus… pourquoi Gringotts n'était-elle pas au courant ?

"Selon Les fichiers de la famille Black qui se met à jour par magie, Sirius Black est toujours en vie."

"Mais comment? Albus ..."

Bloodrean interrompu Severus. "Ahhhh, je vois que vous venez de répondre à votre propre question ,,, Albus Dumbledore!"

Voila pour ce chapitre et quelques petites révélation ^^ la suite demain bisous a tous ^^


	17. Chapter 22

**Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^ et à petitvampire merci j'espère te revoir sur d'autres chapitres si tu suis toujours cette fic =) et désolé pour les fautes ...**

Severus était assis là, en état de choc, Black était encore en vie. Il détestait peut être cet homme, mais il savait que le cabot n'aurait jamais trompé Harry. Qu'avait bien pu faire Dumbledore a Black? Severus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. N'y avait-il donc pas de fin aux manipulations de Dumbledore?

"Je ne comprends pas." Severus regarda le gobelin. «Que veut Dumbledore à propos de Harry ? D'abord, il laisse Harry avec ces parents moldus méprisables qui l'on affamé, et battu. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il aurait laissé Harry à leurs soins si la police n'avait pas arrêter son oncle après l'avoir pratiquement tué. Puis il l'envoi chez une famille aimante, pour ensuite l'y enlever en s'assurant qu'Harry se sente abandonné et mal aimés. Il l'empêche ensuite de voir Sirius et Remus et dit à Harry que la mort de Sirius était de sa faute, il lie Harry à la seule personne qui est sûr d'abuser de lui;... ne laissant à Harry aucun droit. Il fixe une clause qui le lie à une deuxième n'étant autre que lui-même s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ronald. Je ne veux même pas entrer dans les détails de cette année pour Harry à Poudlard. Pourquoi est-il si attirés par le fils de James et Lilly? »

"Eh bien, pour commencer, Harry n'est pas le fils de Lilly."

Severus se leva en état de choc et indignés. "Que voulez-vous dire par « pas le fils de Lilly ? »

«Tout comme je l'ai dit, Harry James Potter n'est pas le fils de Lilly Evans. Lilly Evans n'avait pas d'enfants avant son décès, et elle n'a jamais été mariée. »

Severus faisait les cent pas comme un animal sauvage en cage,... « Comment, Comment ça elle n'est- pas la mère de Harry? Si Lilly n'est pas sa mère alors qui est ce… ? »

«Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous le dire. L'acte de naissance de Harry ne répertorie que l'un des parents, James Potter. »

Severus tomba lentement dans le fauteuil de la banque. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter ça. Sirius était vivant et Lilly n'était pas la mère d'Harry.

Severus pouvait sentir ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. "C'est beaucoup à digérer et comprendre, et cela nous laisse avec plus de questions que de réponses. A l'heure actuelle, nous devons nous concentrer sur le contrat de liaison, nous devons sortir Harry de celui-ci. Qu'en est-il des dettes de vie? Les Weasley sont redevables envers Harry de plusieurs dettes de la vie. Peut-il les utiliser pour sortir du contrat? "

Bloodrean parcourut plusieurs autres documents. "Arthur, Ronald et Ginevra doivent des dettes de vie à Harry. Malheureusement, la seule dette qu'il peut utiliser dans ce cas serait celle de Ronald, mais il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser pour le sortir du contrat. Le contrat de liaison a été signé avant que la dette de la vie soit crée. Il pourrait utiliser la dette de vie pour éventuellement se donner un peut plus de libertés;. Comme empêcher Ronald d'avoir la garde des enfants ou interdire Ronald de le maltraiter physiquement. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de contourner le contrat en faisant preuve de créativité autour des mots écrits dans le contrat. Rien n'est spécifiquement écrit dans le contrat qu'il ne peut être modifié sauf le fait que Ronald sera le dominant, cela ne peut être changé ".

"merde!" murmura un frustré Severus. "J'espérais que cela fonctionnerait. Quand le contrat a-t-il été signé?"

"Il a été signé quand Harry avait 12 ans."

"Ce vieux pédophile malade c'est mit comme deuxième compagnons potentiel quand Harry était âgé de seulement 12 ans." Draco était dégoûté. Comment allaient-ils sauver Harry?

"Vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sang de créature dans la lignée des Potter et Evans." Jusqu'à ce point, Edward était resté calme. "Eh bien, nous savons maintenant que Lilly n'est pas la mère de Harry. Donc, il n'est pas impossible que l'autre parent de Harry puisse avoir du sang de créature?"

"Ahhhhh, maintenant nous avançons quelque part." s'écria Bloodrean excité. "La seule façon pour Harry de sortir de ce contrat est d'attendre de savoir si il recevra un héritage de compagnons destinés. Le fait que vous trois étant de puissantes créatures soient assit ici et en affirmant Harry comme votre compagnon me porte à croire que ce soit une possibilité. C'est possible que se soit le parent inconnu qui possède du sang de créature, mais pourquoi avez-vous affirmé que les Potter n'avaient pas de sang de créature dans leur ligné? "

Severus était choqué, il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sang de créature chez les Potter. "Dumbledore, après que j'ai découvert le contrat, je lui ais demandé et il m'a informé que se n'était pas le cas…"

"Ahhhhh, juste parce que Dumbledore pense qu'il sais tout, ne signifie pas que se soit vrai." Bloodrean fit un sourire méchant. Severus avait le sentiment qu'il s'amusait beaucoup.

" Vous-dites que les Potter ont du sang de créature? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Draco essayait de ne pas montrer son excitation. Ce fut la meilleure des nouvelles à ce jour.

"Oui, et bien c'est là que nous nous heurtons à un autre problème. Nous gobelins avons prêté serment de garder le secret depuis longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, c'était il ya plusieurs siècles et nous avons juré de ne jamais révéler leur lignée de créature."

"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si mauvais que les Potter ont été obligés de cacher la connaissance de leur sang de créature? Le sang de Créature est courant dans le monde des sorciers." demanda un Severus confus.

"Je ne voudrais pas que l'on sache si nous avions un troll dans notre sang." ricana Draco. "Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour que mon beau Harry ait du sang de troll."

"Vous manquez me comprendre jeune elfe. Il n'ya rien de mal ou dégoûtant avec le sang des Potter, c'est tout le contraire en fait. Il ya plusieurs siècles une jeune femme est venu chercher un refuge chez les gobelins. Elle était l'être la plus belle, innocente, et empathique, nous n'avions jamais vu, et vous ne pouviez empêcher d'être attiré par elle, elle ne ressemblait à rien que nous ayons jamais vu auparavant et à cause de cela, plusieurs hommes avaient tenté de l'enlever ou de la violer:.. il y avait aussi ceux qui la jalousaient de essayaient de la mutiler ou l'assassiner. Au moment où elle est venue à nous, elle était tellement terrifié même son ombre lui faisait peur. Nous l'avons recueillis, guéris ses blessures et occupés d'elle. Finalement, elle nous à fait assez confiance pour nous avouer ce qu'elle était. Dire sue nous avions été choqué serait un euphémisme. Même si nous voulions la garder avec nous, ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Elle souhaitait tomber amoureuse et créer sa propre famille. Ainsi, nous avons effectué un rituel et scellé sa créature. Même si un descendant héritait, le sceau tiendrait et il ne transformera jamais. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille souffre à cause d'elle pour son héritage.. Un an plus tard, elle a épousé son compagnon, William Potter ".

"Si sa créature a été scellé, comment a-t-elle été en mesure de trouver son compagnon?" Severus était captivé par l'histoire.

"Elle était capable de sentir son compagnon parce qu'elle est née comme cela, elle n'en a pas hérité."

Bloodrean laissé tout le monde dans la salle sans voix, perdu dans leurs pensées. Chacun essayant de comprendre l'histoire qu'ils vennaient d'entendre.

"Quel était son nom?" murmura Severus.

"Nevaeh" répondit Bloodrean.

"J'ai fait des recherches la ligne Potter. Et il N'y avait aucune mention d'une Nevaeh." dit Severus.

"C'est parce qu'elle a changé après le rituel. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque soit en mesure de la retrouver si elle changeait son apparence et son nom."

"Et ce Willian Potter était son compagnon prédestiné?" Auparavant, Jamais Edward n'avait autant voulu savoir quelque chose mais les pensés du gobelin étaient comme vide pour lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était.

"Oui, William était son compagnon destiné. Nous avons essayé de garder une trace des Potter à travers les siècles pour assurer l'étanchéité du sceaux. Nous sommes devenus inquiets après qu'Harry ait survécu à la malédiction de la mort quand il était bébé, nous ne savons pas ce qu'un tel un sombre sort aura comme conséquence sur le sceau… Nous ne savons pas comment cela va affecter le sceau si l'autre parent de Harry a du sang de créature. Lors de l'exécution du sceau, nous avons prévenu Nevaeh sur la possibilité que le sang de créature affaiblisse le sort. Par mesure de précaution, elle nous a demandé de bloquer également la capacité des futurs compagnons qui sont aussi des créatures à reconnaitre leur âme sœur s'il s'agit d'un Potter. Le fait que vous trois pensez être son compagnon me porte à croire que le sceau se brise ".

« C'est pourquoi mon rêve de compagnon était brumeux, et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas manipuler ses émotions dans ses rêves» murmura un Draco choqué.

"Comment se fait-il que seulement le lien de Draco est été atteins, mais pas le mien ou celui de Jacob ?" demanda Edward même s'il essayait toujours de nier Harry comme son compagnon.

"Si je devais deviner, je dirais que c'est parce que les elfes utilisent plus de magie pour trouver leur compagnon. D'abord, ils rêvent de leur compagnon, puis ils entrent dans le rêve de leurs compagnons, et puis finalement ils voient leur aura. Les vampires trouvent leur compagnon par leur parfum et les métamorphes en regardant dans les yeux. Si le sceau s'est affaiblit c'était probablement parce que c'est bientôt l'époque pour Harry de trouver ses compagnons.

Tout était calme dans la salle pendant quelques minutes le temps qu'ils digèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

"Y a-t-il une chance que Dumbledore connaisse le secret des Potter?" demanda à un Severus choqué.

"Non, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse le savoir, mais il est très puissant, il pourrait avoir détecté quelque chose venant de Harry." Répondit Le gobelin .

Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa son visage dans ses mains. C'était à la fois de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. "N'y a-t-il pas une manière de nous dire quelle créature coule dans le sang du garçon. Nous devons être prêts, nous devons savoir à quoi nous attendre s'il vient dans son héritage de créature."

«Je souhaite pouvoir vous dire, mais nous avons fait vœu à Nevaeh de ne jamais révéler ce qu'elle était. Si Harry hérite nous serons alors en mesure de lui dire ce que nous savons. Nous avons grandi en aimant Nevaeh et je ne veux pas voir quoi que ce soit arriver à sont nombreux fois grand petit-fils ".

" Quel âge êtes-vous exactement ?" demanda un Jacob étourdi. Jacob grimaça au sourire que Bloodrean lui donna! «Ça ne fait rien." Jacob murmura.

"L'anniversaire de Harry est dans 2 mois. Pensez-vous que si il en hérite, sera pendant son anniversaire?" Severus essayait de réunir dans sa tête tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir, mais c'est possible." Bloodrean remis à Severus un médaillon. "Prenez ceci et si vous avez besoin de moi tapez 3 fois avec votre baguette. Le médaillon me fera connaître votre position, même derrière des boucliers, et je viendrai."

Severus tendit la main pour attraper le médaillon. "Je vous remercie pour cela, et je vous remercie pour votre temps." Severus se leva et fit signe aux garçons de le suivre.

"Une dernière chose Severus. Si Harry hérite de Nevaeh, il est impératif que Dumbledore ne pose pas ses mains sur lui ,, ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs."

En regardant le gobelin Severus hocha la tête. "Je comprends." dit-il, puis sortit.

…

Les quatre hommes ne parlaient pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour; même Draco ne c'est pas plaint. Tout ce qu'ils ont appris de Bloodrean les faisait réfléchir. Quelle était la créature mystère dans la lignée de Harry. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une créature commune si les gobelins ont été choqués quand ils ont découvert ce qu'elle était. Elle devait être quelque chose de spécial pour gagner autant de loyauté et de dévouement de la part de créatures comme les gobelins, qui détestait les humains et ,,, tout le monde!

"Si Dumbledore soupçonne qu'il ya quelque chose d'extraordinaire à propos de Harry, il ne renoncera jamais à le contrôler." Draco était malade à la pensée de tout ce que Harry avait vécu, et avait encore à vivre.

"Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a lié à Ron Weasley." Severus pensait la même chose que Draco. "Weasley est le seul qui pense Dumbledore est le bien incarné, lui et Molly."

"Est-il possible de trouver son autre parent ? Y a-t-il une chance qu'il puisse annuler le contrat?" Jacob ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa vie avait changé et ce qu'il avait appris en seulement 2 jours.

«Je vais préparer une potion de patrimoine mais il faudra attendre un mois. Je crois que le contrat sera maintenu car à l'époque ou le contact a été établi Dumbledore était le gardien magique de Harry. » Répondit Severus.

"Et à propos de Sirius, il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour le retrouver ?" Edward sentit que lorsqu'ils ont quitté Crossed Wands Court il y avait plus de problèmes que lorsqu'ils sont entrés.

"Je pense que Sirius a découvert quelque chose et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore l'a fait disparaître. Sirius s'était calmé ces dernières semaines avant que Dumbledore n'ai déclaré qu'il était mort." soupira Severus. "Je Pense que je vais devoir écrire au loup."

"Loup?" demanda un Jacob curieux.

«Ha, tu pensait que vous étiez les grands méchants loups… attend de voir Lupin. Tu n'est rien de plus qu'un petit cabot par rapport à lui. » ri Draco.

"Draco assez!" Dit Severus sèchement. "N'avons-nous pas eu cette discussion plus tôt. J'ai assez à faire avec sans votre jalousie mesquine. Si tu ne peux pas laisser ta bouche fermer, alors je vais jeter un sort pour que tes lèvres se ferment."

Draco baissa la tête. Il essayait vraiment, mais c'était difficile de surmonter un comportement de toute une vie.

"Pour répondre à votre question Remus Lupin est un vrai loup-garou." répondit Severus.

"Tu veux dire comme la transformation à la pleine lune, si vous êtes mordu par eux vous vous transformez, un vrai loup-garou?"

"Le seul et l'unique." Dit Severus impassible.

Jacob ouvra de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les vrais loups-garous étaient réels. Attendez que le reste de la meute apprenne à ce sujet.

Alors qu'Edward se garait, un vieux camion le suivit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette monstruosité!" c'était si gros et laid, cela faisait un peux peur à Draco.

"Oooh, quelqu'un va avoir des problèmes." Ri Jacob.

"Ouais, mais comment pense-tu qu'elle va réagir de te voir ici ? Elle a passé les dernières 24 heures à vouloir te voir aussi n'es pas retourné un seul moment chez toi." Taquina Edward en retour.

"Bon point" murmura Jacob!

Edward sortit de la voiture et se fit immédiatement agressé par Bella.

"Edward Cullen où était tu et pourquoi m'a tu ignorer? Je Tu m'a tellement manqué."

Bella se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Edward recula instantanément. Tout en lui criait que ce n'était pas son compagnon. Sa voix stridente lui faisait grincer des dents. Comment avait-il pu la confondre avec son compagnon?

"Edward qu'est ce qui ne va pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser." Gémit Bella

"Bella, nous avons beaucoup à discuter, mais pas maintenant. Je vais venir à ta maison ce soir." Edward était maintenant impatient d'aller voir Harry. Il devait absolument savoir si Harry était son compagnon. Son cœur mort battait d'excitation. Il se sentait mal à propos de Bella et il savait qu'elle allait poser quelques problèmes, mais si Harry était son compagnon, il n'allait pas lui refuser.

"Non, non. Edward je ne partirais pas. Pourquoi tu me fais mal de cette façon je ne peut pas vivre sans toi;. Tu le sais très bien." Les larmes affluèrent maintenant sur les yeux de Bella.

"S'il te plaît!" murmura Draco. Il se tenait là abasourdi du fait que c'était la femme pour laquelle Edward et Jacob se disputaient depuis le début.

"Fermez votre bouche Draco Malfoy de ne pas brailler." Severus savourait le spectacle.

"Qui, qui sont ..." Avant que Bella ne puisse finir sa phrase elle repéra Jacob.

"Jake que fait tu ici? Comment savais tu que j'allais être ici?"

Jacob se mit à rire. «Désolé Bella j'ai trouvé mon empreinte et j'ai donc été très occupé. »

"Quoi, tu, tu a trouvé ton empreinte ? Eh bien, c'est très bien, je suis contente pour toi." Bella paressait tout sauf heureuse. Elle le regarda comme si elle allait pleurer et le frappé en même temps.

"Bien sûr, tu l'es!" Draco était étonné de la stupidité de Edward et Jacob de s'être battu pour elle. Il n'y avait rien de spécial ou même quelconque à son sujet. Elle était simple, et inférieure à la moyenne. Elle s'habillait comme un garçon de 12 ans et sa voix lui donnait envie de déchirer ses oreilles.

Bella donna à Draco un regard reconnaissant. "Salut, qui êtes-vous? Je suis Bel ..."

«Je sais qui vous êtes. » dit Draco avec un sourire diabolique. "Vous êtes la barre de chocolat d'Edward!"

Il eut une seconde de silence avant que Severus, Jacob, Draco et même Edward éclatent de rire. On pouvait même entendre Emmett rire à l'intérieur de la maison

Voila pour ce chapitre et d'autres révélation ^^ alors qui est l'autre parent de Harry et quelle créature était son ancêtre si vous voulez le savoir il y a eu des indices dans d'autres chapitres =) a bientôt pour la suite.


	18. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

«Je ne comprends pas… qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Bella.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de cela Bella, c'est une blague. Je vais dans la maison, je veux voir si Harry est réveillé et lui parler." Jacob ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Harry, les quelques heures ou il était allé paressaient plus comme des mois.

Draco et Severus suivirent Jacob dans la maison. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter et il était temps de laisser Harry connaître une partie de ce qui se passait.

" Edward ? Qui est Harry ?" demanda Bella.

« Harry est mon frère, il est revenu il y a quelques jours, il a quelques problèmes et il a besoin de notre aide.». Edward commença à marcher vers la maison. «Tu vois Bella, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment. Si je peux, je viendrai chez toi ce soir. »

"Attend, Edward, tu ne peux pas simplement partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas rencontrer ton frère? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de lui avant?" Bella suivait Edward dans la maison.

Edward ne répondit jamais à Bella car en entrant dans la maison, il vit Harry allongé sur le canapé avec Draco assis à ses pieds, et Jacob assis sur le sol au niveau de la tête d'Harry. Quand Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui, Edward se sentit comme s'il avait été perforé dans l'intestin. A ce moment, un avion aurait pu s'écraser dans la cour, et il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

"Harry!" Murmura Edward. Sans réfléchir, ses pieds le portèrent à Harry. C'était son compagnon, Harry était son compagnon. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avec Bella. Bella lui donnait faim, il était affamé, mais Harry le rendait complet.

Voir Edward rendit Harry nerveux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Edward le traite de tout les noms et lui dise à quel point il était dégoûtant. Harry se mit à trembler et il baissa les yeux du regard d'Edward.

Edward s'assit sur la table basse à côté du canapé ou Harry était. "Harry regarde moi."

Lentement Harry leva les yeux vers Edward. Edward ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Il était beau ,,,, pas étourdissant. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à arrêter de regarder dans ses yeux.

"N'ai pas honte Harry. Je t'aime tu le sais, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé." Edward avait entendu les pensées de Rosalie l'informant de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry plus tôt. Il voulait se frapper pour avoir fait croire à Harry qu'il le dégoûtait.

"D ,,, DD-désolé." bégaya Harry les larmes remplissant ses yeux.

"Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'a rien fait qui te demande de t'excuser. Regarde-toi ici avec tout le monde. Je suis tellement fière de toi." sourit Edward.

«Tu M'…m'a…manq...manqué. » Harry tendit une main tremblante vers Edward.

Lentement tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux, Edward prit sa main. "Tu n'a pas idée de combien tu m'as manqué aussi Harry. Maintenant tu es de retour et je ne vais laisser personne t'emmener loin ou te blesser."

«Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton frère ?" demanda Bella. Bella avait suivi Edward dans le salon et avait été témoin de la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon? Pourquoi Jacob était assis avec lui? Qu'est-ce qui était si spécial à propos de Harry pour que tout le monde se soucis autant de lui ?

Edward commença à grogner. C'est son compagnon et il ne voulait pas que cette femme s'approche de son compagnon. Enfin, après si longtemps seul, il avait son compagnon, et il n'allait pas permettre à quiconque de lui retirer.

« Merde, ses yeux se changent en noir» Jacob se leva et se plaça entre Edward et Bella. "Bella tu dois vraiment partir ,,, maintenant."

"QUOI ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi Edward grogne sur moi ?"

"Ee..Edward… n..no…non." Harry ne savait pas qui était cette fille mais il savait qu'Edward était sur le point de craquer, et de l'attaquer. Edward était vraiment terrifiant, il ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça. Rosalie avait dit qu'il avait été sauvage, l'autre jour; se pourrait-il que cela se produire à nouveau?

"Edward tu es en train d'effrayer ton compagnon." Murmura Jasper afin que seulement ceux qui ont une ouï de créature puisse entendre. Ils devaient encore trouver un moyen d'informer Harry qu'il avait 3 compagnons. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec les viols, ils étaient inquiets, il ne prendra pas si bien ces nouvelles.

Carlisle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella. "Bella, je dois te demander de partir. Il se passe des choses qui ont besoin de temps pour être régler. Lorsque Edward sera prêt, il te permettra de savoir."

«Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus Carlisle? » Les larmes coulaient maintenant en chute libre sur son visage.

«Allez Bella, je vais t'amener à ton camion. » Jacob ne voulait pas quitter Harry, mais il avait besoin de faire sortir Bella de la maison avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de stupide et qu'Edward l'attaque. Son compagnon était enfin réveiller et il 'discutait', ils n'avaient pas que qu'Edward lui fasse peur et qu'Harry retourne dans son mutisme.

Bella se tourna une dernière fois pour voir Edward en train de caresser amoureusement la main du garçon. Les yeux d'Edwards étaient toujours noirs, mais ils étaient complètement concentrés sur son frère. «Veux-tu venir chez moi ce soir-Edward ,, s'il te plaît? » Edward ne répondit jamais, et ne quitta pas son frère des yeux.

«Allez Bella. » Jacob mis son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à son camion, elle se jeta en pleurs sur Jacob. Jacob tapota maladroitement son dos.

"Bella, j'ai vraiment besoin de revenir dans la maison. Pourquoi ne rentre tu pas chez toi pour te reposer." Si Jacob n'avait pas déjà tellement en tête et n'était pas inquiet au sujet de son empreinte, il se serait senti mal pour Bella, mais en ce moment tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Harry.

«Pourquoi reste-tu ici Jake? Tu n'aime pas les Cullen. » demanda une Bella larmes.

«Ils comptent sur moi, et ils sont devenu un peu comme une famille » répondit Jacob avec un sourire affectueux.

«Une famille? Je ne comprends pas. »

«C'est Harry Bella. Harry est mon empreinte. »

«Quoi! Mais c'est un garçon, il, lui, ne peut pas ... »

"Rentre chez toi Bella." Jacob se tourna et retourna dans la maison.

…..

Edward secoua la tête, essayant de revenir à lui. Il pouvait sentir la peur de son compagnon envers lui et ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'il en était la cause.

«Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je ne veux pas d'elle près de toi. » Edward tenait toujours la main de Harry, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher.

"Pou…pourquoi… ?Par..ce…que…j….je suis…sale." Harry a essayé de retirer sa main, mais Edward avait une forte poigne. Pour une raison quelconque, il aimait vraiment tenir la main d'Edward.

"NO ,, pas tu n'es pas sale Harry. Je ne veux jamais plus t'entendre dire cela de nouveau. Tu es courageux, fort, aimant et parfait. Je me sens ,,, extrêmement protecteur envers toi, Harry, et quand Bella est venu près de toi, je voulais lui faire du mal avant qu'elle ne puisse te blesser. Je suis désolé Harry. je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler ". Edward baissa la tête de honte.

Harry toucha à nouveau la main d'Edward. Edward leva les yeux pour voir Harry lui faire un sourire affectueux. "Je..Je…T'ai…aime…fort."Edward donna à Harry un sourire aveuglant en retour.

Jacob s'est retourné en entendant Harry avouer son amour à Edward. Il savait que pour le moment, Harry pensait plus à un amour fraternel, mais cela allait changer, et étonnamment il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne sentait aucune jalousie envers Edward et Draco, ils étaient censés être là avec Harry ,,, Tous les trois.

Severus entra dans la pièce, suivi par le reste des Cullen. "Très bien assez de cette scène dégoulinante. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, et nous devons mettre Harry au courant de tout."

Avant que Severus ne puisse commencer il y eu un craquement suivie d'un gémissement et du rire jumeaux.

"Fils de ... Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire." Grommela Severus.

«Je vais les chercher. » soupira Draco. Les jumeaux et Emmett sous le même toit, rien de bon ne pouvaient découler de cette combinaison.

« Qui..Qui c'est…l? Harry avait peur, il ne voulait pas voir Dumbledore. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec sa famille et il allait la lui enlever. Harry passa ses bras autour de lui et se pencha au plus près de Jacob qu'il le pouvait sans le toucher. Jacob avait pris place derrière le canapé ou Harry était installé.

"Hey, c'est bon, je suis sûr que c'est rien. Nous ne laisserons personne t'éloigner de nous." Le loup en Jacob c'était gonflé quand Harry s'était penché vers lui pour le confort et la protection. Edward donna un coup à Jacob avec son genou pour se moquer de lui. Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'un rouge vif.

«Sev nous avons un problème! » hurla Draco de l'extérieur. Il y eu un cri et ce qui ressemblait à un corps tombant au sol. Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent avec fracas révélant un homme aux yeux d'ambre fixant Harry sur le canapé en grognant.

"Rr…Rem…us!" Gémit Harry. Harry commença à avoir une difficulté pour respirer, sa vision s'obscurcit et il commença à voir des taches. Harry crut entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Remus était là, Remus allait le tuer.

Moony pouvait sentir son chiot dans ce lieu étrange. Il avait besoin d'aller vers lui, le réconforter, demander son pardon. Son homme était en colère contre leur chiot pour une raison quelconque et cela rendait fou Moony. Ils avaient un chiot parfait, que pouvait-il faire pour que l'humain fou le comprenne. Ce n'était pas la faute de leur chiot si leur compagnon avait disparu.

Moony passa à travers la porte et se figea. Son chiot a été entouré par des vampires et un loup étrange. Sa lèvre se retroussa, il fit un grognement d'avertissement. Il pouvait sentir son homme essayé de prendre le contrôle, il n'était pas heureux de voir leur chiot comme ça. Il ne laisserait pas son homme blessé leur chiot.

Jacob se jeta sur ses pieds quand il entendit le gémissement de son compagnon en détresse. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont l'autre loup grognait vers son compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce loup, quelque chose qui ne sentait pas bon.

Moony commença à gémir, il était trop loin de la pleine lune et il perdait le contrôle de son humain. Son homme voulait blesser son chiot. Moony regarda vers les pattes de l'autre loup et hurla pour lui pour demander de l'aider.

Sentant que Jacob et Edward étaient en mesure d'attaquer Remus comme il le faire pour Harry. Remus avait perdu sa baguette a cause de Draco de sorte qu'il allait utiliser ses mains sur Harry.

"Ne lui faite pas de mal, il ya quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui." cria George à à l'extérieur.

"Incarcerous" murmura Severus avec sa baguette pointée sur Lupin. Des cordes fines jaillirent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour de Lupin, l'empêchant de se déplacer. Il le lévita ensuite le plus loin possible d'Harry et jeta un silencio sur lui.

Carlisle était avec Harry essayant de lui parler à travers son attaque de panique mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. La poitrine d'Harry se soulevait et il ne recevait pas beaucoup d'oxygène.

«Là, Harry prend cette potion calmante, elle va t'aider. » dit Severus en se baissant au niveau de Harry. Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés. Harry ne pouvait se calmer seul mais avec l'aide de Severus il pouvait obtenir des potions calmante.

"Détend-toi et repose ta tête sur l'oreiller." Dis Severus. "Donne-lui un moment, et tu te sentira beaucoup mieux Harry."

Il fallu quelques minutes mais le rythme cardiaque de Harry retourna lentement à la normale. Harry était allongé sur le canapé regardant Remus avec des larmes dans ses yeux.

«Dd…éso…lé» s'écria Harry doucement.

"Ne t'excuse pas Harry." dit Severus sévèrement. «Tout, tout ce gâchis est la faute de Dumbledore. Tout le monde doit se calmer, nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter."

"Il quelque chose ne va pas avec lui?" dit Jacob pointant vers Lupin. "Son loup me suppliait de ne pas le laisser blesser son chiot. Le loup et l'homme se battent entre eux les déchirent. Il ne sent pas normal aussi, plus comme un poison sur quelque chose."

Severus s'approcha de Remus et lança un sort de diagnostic. "Merde, c'est une malédiction et une combinaison de potion. On lui à donné une potion qui lui fait haïr une personne choisi par un sortilège. La potion ne fonctionne pas sur le loup et donc il se bat contre Lupin pour protéger Harry ".

"On sait qui lui à donné la potion." grommela Draco.

«Pouvez-vous l'aider? ». Jacob se sentait mal pour le loup. Le loup devait vraiment aimer Harry pour se battre si durement.

"Bien sûr que je le peux, je suis un maître des potions." Severus fit apparaitre son sac de potion et en sortit quelques différentes potions. "Ces potions vont contrecarrer l'autre, mais seulement pour quelques heures. Je vais avoir besoin de brasser l'antidote."

Severus força Remus à ouvrir la bouche et à ensuite versé 3 potions différentes dans sa gorge. Il a fallu quelques minutes, mais enfin on pouvait voir le retour de la couleur normal dans les yeux de Remus. En le voyant essayer de parler Severus annula le sort de silence.

"O Merlin chiot, je suis désolé. Je, je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai dit ces choses horribles. Moony avait raison, je suis un âne." Remus était dévastée de la façon dont il avait traité son chiot au cours des derniers mois. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le sauver quand il avait été enlevé. Remus baissa la tête de honte. Si Sirius était encore en vie, il aurait son cul.

«C…C'est…O…Ok." Harry avait pardonné Remus, mais il avait toujours peur de lui. Remus lui avait vraiment fait mal émotionnellement, et il lui aurait fait du mal physiquement si Edward et Jacob ne l'avaient pas arrêté.

"Pense-tu que tu puisses rester assez sain d'esprit pour que j'explique à tout le monde ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Severus à Remus.

"Je vais bien, je le jure. Je vais vous dire savoir si je commence à sentir de la négativité envers Harry." Remus regarda Harry et son cœur fit une embardée en le voyant se cacher derrière un grand garçon musclé et bronzé. Il savait que c'était de lui, que Harry se cachait. Il était intrigué, le garçon avait une odeur de loup mais pas de loup-garou.

Severus leva sa baguette et libéra Remus des cordes. "Nous devons d'abord présenter tout le monde."

Tout le monde a fait le tour et se sont présentés. Voyant l'air espiègle dans les yeux des jumeaux et d'Emmett on pouvait dire qu'ils allaient frapper fort. Pendant des années, Harry leur avait raconté des histoires au sujet des uns des autre de sorte qu'ils se sentaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

"Avant de parler de ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui à Gringotts, Harry a besoin d'apprendre la vérité sur sa famille." dit Severus.

Harry s'assit avec des larmes dans ses yeux quand il a appris la trahison de Dumbledore. Il savait que Dumbledore pouvait être manipulateur, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il lui aurait fait croire que sa propre famille l'avait abandonné. Au fond il pensait honnêtement que Dumbledore avait pris soin de lui.

"Chut, c'est ok Harry ne pleure pas." murmura doucement Carlisle. « Nous sommes tous ensemble maintenant et nous t'aimons tous beaucoup. »

"J'..vous…Ai..aime..aussi." Bégaya Harry. Harry commença à frotter sa gorge, ell commençait vraiment à lui faire mal.

«Là, Harry prend cette potion contre la douleur. » Ordonna Severus. Il avait vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qui était exactement le problème avec la gorge de Harry.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry se précipita et but la potion, grimaçant au goût.

«Je pense qu'il serait sage, si tu donne à ta gorge une pause, et essayer de ne pas parler pendant quelques heures. » suggéra Severus.

Harry hocha la tête rapidement. Il était ok avec ça, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde l'entende bégayer quand même. Harry fut surpris de voir Severus pousser une autre potion vers lui, une autre potion calmante.

"Ta magie est toujours dangereusement faible et instable. Le flot de nouvelles suivantes vont te bouleverser, et je préférerais ne pas avoir à réparer cette pièce ,,, de nouveau." Severus dévisagea un Edward penaud.

Après qu'Harry ait prit la potion calmante Severus expliqua à Harry sur le contrat avec Ron. Même avec la potion calmante supplémentaire, Harry brisa encore une fenêtre et 3 verres.

"Détend-toi petit frère…." Dit George

"…Nous ne laisserons pas Ronniekins te blesser." fini Fred.

Harry essaya de ne pas avoir une autre attaque de panique. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse se lier à Ron; il n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments pour Ron. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relation de toute façon. Il était cassé, sale, utilisé, et il ne voulait jamais plus être touché comme ça.

"Ne pensez pas de cette façon Harry, tu n'est aucune de ces choses." Edward a pu entendre quelques pensées de Harry. Harry était tellement en colère que ses boucliers étaient en baisses.

"Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons penser pour te sortir de ce contrat. C'est pourquoi nous sommes allés à Gringotts plus tôt et nous avons trouvé certaines choses intéressantes." Severus entra alors dans le détail sur ce qu'ils ont appris sur Nevaeh.

"Quel sont les chances qu'Harry a, d'entrer dans cet héritage de créature mystérieuse." demanda un Carlisle concerné. Il était en conflit. Il ne voulait pas que Harry soit forcé de se lier avec Ron, mais il était inquiet pour son fils s'il venait à entrer dans un héritage de créature que sa grand-mère d'il y à très longtemps ait senti le besoin de cacher ce qu'elle était.

"Il a de grandes chances d'entrer dans cet héritage. D'après Bloodrean, il semblait presque certain qu'Harry va hériter;. Nous avons juste à prier que ce soit avant que Dumbledore utilise la force pour enlever Harry." soupira Severus.

Le rythme cardiaque de Harry commença s'accélérer. "N-non ... ppas…partir." Harry commença à secouer la tête et faire de l'hyperventilation.

"Merde" maudit Severus. "Harry, tu as vraiment besoin de te calmer, tu va abimer ton cœur."

Draco attrapa la main de Harry et commença frotter faisant des cercles apaisants. Jacob tendit la main vers l'autre côté et fit la même chose. Très lentement, de sorte qu'il n'irait pas effrayer Harry, Edward prit sa joue. Dès que la main d'Edward toucha Harry une lumière bleue aveuglante entoura les quatre garçons.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela." hurla Emmett. Il était prêt à combattre tout ce qui allait attaquer ses frères et leurs compagnons.

"Je ne sais pas», murmura Severus, "mais c'est la première fois pour tous les quatre touchent les autres en même temps.

Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que la lumière s'affaiblisse, et disparaisse complètement. Les quatre garçons étaient assis là, stupéfait en se regardant les uns les autres.

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux quand il regarda Harry. "Je…je vois l'aura de Harry. C'est absolument incroyable."

Voila pour ce chapitre ^^ désolé pour se jour de retard à bientôt pour la suite =) on ma dit qu'il y avait des fautes avec les vous et les tu parfois dans les mêmes phrases, quand j'aurais le temps j'irais vérifier et corriger ^^ sur ceux à plus .

Merci à tous ceux qui aime la fic, la suive ou mettent des commentaire


	19. Chapter 24

Voila un nouveaux chapitre désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais merci pour vos reviews je vois que vous chercher pour savoir quelle sera la créature de Harry. La réponses dans quelques chapitres.

Chapitre 24

Harry fixait les 3 mecs qui le touchaient en état de choc, et confus. Quel était cette lumière et qu'est ce que Draco voulait dire par voir son aura? Il se sentait étrange aussi, comme s'il venait de prendre un léger choc électrique. Il se sentait étourdi, chaleureux, pétillant et un peu fragile.

"Qu-Qu-oi ... que ... que." Demanda Harry difficilement au professeur Snape.

" Harry, je crois que c'était le sceau de créature qu'il y avait en toi qui c'est brisé." Severus regarda à un Draco toujours choqué. "Draco, tu va bien?"

Draco ne pouvait toujours pas détacher ses yeux d'Harry. L'aura de Harry était scintillante comme de l'or c'était des plus étonnant. C'était fascinant! Une auras d'or dans le monde des sorciers représentait la puissance, la grandeur, la divinité, la pureté, et les gens n'y croyaient que comme un mythe.

«Je ... je pensais que c'était une illusion. » Murmura un Draco abasourdi. "Je n'avait pas eu un rêve complet et je ne pouvais pas voir son aura. Je ... je pensais que je n'étais pas digne d'avoir un compagnon. Je pensais ..."

Severus ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Il savait exactement comment Draco se sentait,,, très bien. Quand il n'avait pas reçu son rêve de compagnon il voulait mourir. Même maintenant, la pensée de passer l'éternité seul lui donnait envie de se cacher et dépérir. Harry était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire cela. Il avait promis à James qu'il s'occuperait de son fils.

" Je ... non ... je ..." Harry commença à secouer la tête rapidement en criant des NON. Il ne pouvait pas être le compagnon de Draco, il ne pouvait pas être le compagnon de quelqu'un. Il avait été brisé, utilisé, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse quelqu'un le toucher comme ça. Juste la pensée de le faire à nouveau lui donnait envie de vomir.

"S'il te plaît Harry, s'il te plaît." Murmura un Draco plaidant avec une larme glissant sur sa joue "S'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas. Ne dit rien, sinon ça va me tuer. Je ne demande rien de toi et je te promets que nous n'avons pas à faire quelques chose de sexuelle,,,,, JAMAIS ,,,, Jamais si tu ne le veux pas. Juste, ne me rejette pas. "

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas juste pour Draco d'avoir un compagnon qui ne pourrait jamais lui permettre de le toucher physiquement de cette manière. Il ya quelques mois, il aurait émerveiller de savoir qu'il était le compagnon de Draco. Avant l'enlèvement, il avait le béguin pour Draco et ne voulait rien de plus que d'embrasser Draco.

Rosalie se leva et se mit à genoux sur le sol en face de Harry. "Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plaît." Les yeux remplis de peur de Harry se verrouillèrent avec les beaux yeux d'or de Rosalie. «Ça va aller ok Harry. Draco t'aime et il ne te forcera jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Donne-lui une chance Harry, comme je l'ai fait avec Emmett. Je sais ce que tu pense, je me suis senti exactement de la même manière. Draco ne se soucie pas si tu ne veux jamais avoir des relations sexuelles, il veut juste être avec toi, t'aimer ".

«J'ai dû attendre un long moment pour Rose. » dit Emmett rejoignant Rosalie sur le sol. «Je n'ai pas l'esprit le temps d'attente et si Rose n'était pas encore prête pour une relation sexuelle, je serais encore ici à côté d'elle. L'amour n'est pas le sexe! »

Harry essayait de ne pas pleurer, mais quelques larmes ont quand même réussi à s'échapper de ses yeux. Draco avait l'air perdu à la recherche d'une réponse et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas ce Draco triste et perdu. Avec son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine il hocha lentement la tête pour dire oui.

Le sourire de Draco était aveuglant. Son compagnon n'allait pas le rejeter, Harry l'avait accepté. Il voulait tellement étreindre et embrasser son âme sœur, mais il savait que ça le terrifierait. Il était content pour l'instant de juste lui tenir la main, une main qu'il n'avait pas encore lâchée.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était heureux que Harry n'ait pas rejeté Draco. Ils avaient un très long chemin devant eux, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, Harry serait en mesure d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec ses compagnons. Les autres compagnons, c'était le prochain obstacle. Ils devaient maintenant informer Harry que Draco n'était pas son seul compagnon.

Severus passa sa main sur son visage. «Harry, nous ne savons pas encore dans quel héritage de créature tu va entrer, mais nous savons que est très puissant. Avec tellement de puissance qu'il te faut plus d'un partenaire pour la contrôler, et par ailleurs tes besoins de créature nécessitent plus d'un partenaire pour te protéger ». Severus pouvait voir Harry secouer la tête "Harry, tu es également lié à Edward et Jacob."

C'était pour beaucoup trop, avec tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours des dernières heures c'était de trop. Ce fut d'abord Remus et la potion, puis Dumbledore et sa trahison, le contrat de mariage avec Ron, La possibilité qu'il se transformera en une créature inconnue, et maintenant le fait de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas 1 mais 3 compagnons. Il pouvait entendre son sang se précipiter dans ses oreilles, puis tout est devenu noir.

"Eh bien, il ...», a déclaré Fred

« La bien prit" fini George avec un petit rire.

"Au moins, il ne c'est pas écroulé quand il a découvert pour moi." Sourit Draco.

…..

Avec la journée mouvementée et émotionnel d'Harry, Severus décida de prendre de l'avance et de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves douce ; pour lui permettre d'obtenir quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Edward souleva doucement Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après s'être assuré que Harry calé confortablement, ils sont tous retourner en bas.

Remus était sous le choc avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas croire tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait à son petit chiot. Il laisserait Moony arracher la gorge de Ron avant de le laisser poser une main sur son chiot. Moony grogna en accord.

"Très bien, je n'ai plus que de 2 éléments d'information" annonça Severus en reprenant son siège. "J'ai appris cela des gobelins et je suis heureux Harry ne soit pas là pour l'entendre. Je ne veux vous entendre lui en parler jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons trouver un moyen de vérifier."

Severus regarda Lupin. "Selon Bloodrean, votre cabot est encore en vie. "

Remus sauta sur ses pieds. "Non, il a été embrassé. J'ai vu son corps, Dumbledore m'a montré son corps." Le cœur de Remus battait très vite. Son compagnon pourrait vraiment être vivant? Il avait peur de croire à un tel miracle. Il avait mal en pensant à Sirius. "C-comment?"

"Bloodrean nous à dit que le dossier Black se met à jour automatiquement et selon lui, Black est toujours en vie. Maintenant, après tout ce que nous avons appris se n'est pas si difficile de croire que Dumbledore aurait fait disparaître Black pour resserrer sa prise sur Harry?"

Remus s'effondra dans son fauteuil stupéfait. Son compagnon était encore en vie, quelque part. Où Dumbledore pouvait-il le garder? Moony gémit pour son compagnon perdu.

"Nous ferons ce que nous pouvons pour le trouver." assura Severus, regardant le loup perdu. «Je déteste peut-être cet homme, mais il signifie beaucoup pour Harry. « Remus j'ai besoin de toi pour retracer mentalement les étapes de Sirius les semaines qui ont précédé son" baiser supposée ". Il doit y avoir une raison pour que Dumbledore ait sentit la nécessité de l'éliminer. "

Remus hocha la tête, rassemblant déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Sirius avait agi étrangement les 2 semaines avant d'avoir été "embrassé".

"Enfin, la dernière nouvelle est un peu choquante. Il semblerait que Lilly Evans ne se soit jamais marié James Potter et elle n'est pas la mère biologique de Harry." Severus s'attendait à la réaction choquée qu'il reçu de tout le monde, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le loup reste assis là à le regarder penaud.

"Que sais-tu le loup?" grinça Severus.

Remus poussa un long soupir. "Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Je savais que James était amoureux avec quelqu'un autre que Lilly. Je sais que quand il a découvert qu'il était porteur il demanda à Lilly d'accepté de prétendre d'être en couple et .. . "

"Attend une minute!" Coupa Severus. «Tu me dit que James à porté Harry? James était un porteur?"

"Oui, nous avons tous été choqués car il c'est extrêmement rare pour les sorciers d'être porteur, généralement seules les créatures mâles peuvent être porteurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache, surtout pas Dumbledore. Pour une raison James ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore."

Severus s'arrêta d'écouter après que Lupin ait admis que James était un porteur et avait donné naissance à Harry. James était enceinte, James avait porté Harry, James avait donné naissance à Harry. Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur Severus et il commença à trembler. Il était avec James, et James avait admis qu'il était le seul homme avec qui il avait eu des rapports sexuels. James avait admis l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas être le père de Harry ... Le Pourrait-il?

"Severus êtes-vous d'accord?" demanda un Jasper concerné. Il pouvait sentir les émotions de Severus partout. Il y avait la peur, l'incrédulité, l'excitation et l'amour.

«Je ,, Je ne sais pas." murmura Severus. "Il-,,, n'a… James n'a rien dit sur l'autre père." Demanda-t-il à Lupin.

Remus regarda Severus dans la confusion. Severus était comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Voldemort était de retour et plus fort. "Pas vraiment. Il a dit qu'il l'aimait et était amoureux depuis Poudlard. Il a dit que ce n'était pas sûr si l'autre père connaissait le bébé. Il espérait être en mesure de le dire à l'autre père après la guerre. "

Severus se pencha en avant et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il devait être le père d'Harry. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours été attiré par Harry. C'est pourquoi James lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'Harry s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Severus se pencha en arrière reposant sa tête sur le dos de sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux imaginant Harry. Harry avait les cheveux noirs comme le sien, pas brun comme ceux de James ou rouge comme Lilly. Les yeux d'Harry étaient d'un vert magnifique, à seulement 2 tons plus foncés, que lui quand il en forme d'elfe noir. Harry n'avait aucune des caractéristiques de Lilly.

«Sev, es-tu le père de Harry?" murmura Draco. Cela pourrait être la seule explication de la façon dont son parrain agissait. Draco savait que le père d'Harry et son parrain étaient ensemble tout à Poudlard.

Severus hocha lentement la tête en signe d'incrédulité. «Je pense que je suis son père." dit-il à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, si il n'y avait pas eu les ouïs de créature, il n'aurait pas été entendu.

«QUOI!" cria George, Fred, et Remus en même temps.

Severus se leva et commença à arpenter la salle. "Après ne pas avoir reçu mon rêve de compagnon, j'ai commencé à dépérir. James m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé. Nous avons été attirés et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je l'aimais!"

"Oh Merlin Sev." hurla Draco en sautant sur ses pieds. "N'as-tu pas compris ? Sev ,,,, James était ton compagnon! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'a dit Bloodrean? Nevaeh avait posé des blocs pour empêcher les créatures de trouver leurs compagnons s'ils était des Potter. Tu n'aurais pas du être attiré par quelqu'un aussi tôt après ne pas avoir eu ton rêve et dépérir. Tu avais été attiré par James instantanément et jamais tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'était ton compagnon Sev, et le sort te bloquait. "

Les jambes de Severus le lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Draco avait raison, James était son compagnon. Pendant tout ce temps, il était avec son compagnon et il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, l'idée de ne jamais avoir un compagnon ou savoir qu'il l'avait eu un court laps de temps et ne le savais pas. Si il n'y avait pas eu Nevaeh il aurait su que James était son compagnon, il aurait sut que Harry était son fils et il aurait pu les protéger tous les deux.

«J'ai besoin d'être seul." Severus se leva et alla à la chambre de Harry. Non, pas Harry,. ,,, La chambre de son fils.

Severus s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de son fils et le dévisagea. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'avoir vus avant? Ce garçon balafré incroyable qui posait dans ce lit était son fils; son fils et celui de James. Ils ont fait Harry; ils ont fait cet étonnant, courageux, doux, attentionné, beau jeune homme. Et maintenant, Dumbledore voulait prendre Harry loin de lui, après son anniversaire.

Severus sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la salle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Sev, nous n'allons pas laisser quelqu'un prendre Harry. C'est sa maison et nous sommes sa famille. Nous sommes d'une puissance extrême beaucoup plus forte que Dumbledore et la belette s'ils veulent emmener Harry loin de nous ".

Severus tourna la tête pour voir son filleul avec sa main sur son épaule, et derrière lui, tous les Cullen. Jacob, les terreurs jumelles et Lupin.

"Tu as raison Draco, Dumbledore et la belette sont pas de taille contre nous." Severus était déterminé, Harry n'allait jamais être blessé à nouveau.

…

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il fallait trouver un moyen de convaincre Harry de revenir avec lui. Quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose de grand; il pouvait le sentir. Il voulait Harry fermement à sa portée quand cela arriverait. Il savait ce qu'il était, il allait tourner autour de Harry.

Ronald posait également de plus en plus de problème, avec ses pleurnicheries. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste le faire disparaître et réclamer Harry pour lui-même. Son vieux corps bougeait à l'idée que cette belle créature soit coincée sous lui. Il allait y réfléchir sérieusement, Harry valait peut-être la peine de perdre Poudlard.

Après le 30e tour autour de son bureau Dumbledore eu une idée brillante. Sirius, il se servirait de Sirius pour obtenir Harry. Aussi faible que Sirius était actuellement, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile s'en servir. Tout cela parce qu'Harry voulait le revoir. Il dirait qu'il a trouvé un moyen de faire revenir l'âme de Sirius. Sirius réussirait alors à convaincre Harry de retourner à Poudlard. Ensuite, grâce à toute la gratitude qu'il ressentirait envers lui, Harry ferait tout ce qu'il lui demandera. Oh, juste en y pensant, son pantalon devenait un peu plus serré.

Dumbledore entra dans la cheminé et cria l'adresse du Phoenix Mannor, son domicile. Il avait une proie à récupérer dans son chenil de créatures magiques !

Voila pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimez ^^ je ne sais pas quand demain j'aurais le temps de publier car je fait ma rentrée … si il n'y a rien c'est que je suis décéder suite a trop de stress pour une première année =) à bientôt en espérant vous revoir.


	20. Chapter 25

Attention dans ce chapitre il y à un rappel d'une scène de viol. Vous ne manquerez de rien de l'histoire en la passant^^ c'est marqué de toute façon. Bon Chapitre. Il y à un récapitulatif des infos à la fin.

Chapitre 25

Dumbledore sortit de sa cheminette et s'étira. Il commençait à être trop vieux pour ça. En regardant par sa fenêtre, il repéra un magnifique pâturage ou se trouvait un cerf. La bête était vraiment belle, majestueuse et fière. Il se demandait souvent si il y avait encore une trace de l'homme, s'i existe encore. La première fois qu'il avait ramené l'animal ici, il était instable, il courait et pleurait sans cesse, et avait refusé de manger pendant un long moment. Il avait tenté de s'échapper ,,,, ô combien de fois la pauvre bête avait tenté de s'échapper, mais c'était impossible à cause de la magie et d'un bouclier installé autour des enclot. Il avait fallu un certain temps, mais finalement il c'était adapté et était devenu un avec le cerf. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'i n'avait pas vu une étincelle d'humanité dans les yeux de la bête. Vraiment, vivre sa vie comme un cerf est beaucoup mieux que mourir des mains d'un fou. James doit vraiment lui être reconnaissant, il lui avait sauvé la vie après tout. Il a forcé James à quitter sa maison cette fatidique nuit d'Halloween, puis l'avait forcé à être dans sa forme animagus, l'avait remplacé par une illusion puis l'avait ramené à sa belle demeure où il avait été gâté depuis. Comme le terrain empêchait l'utilisation de toute magie qui n'était pas la sienne, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen que James puisse revenir en arrière.

Comme s'il sentait sa présence la puissante bête releva la tête et fixa ses yeux sur Dumbledore. Dumbledore sentit les poils sur le dos et son cou se lever. Non, il n'y avait aucune façon qu'une partie de James soit resté, pas après avoir été un cerf toutes ces années.

Secouant la tête Dumbledore marchas à l'opposé, à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses chenils de luxe. Il est peut être un maître de la manipulation, mais il était encore gentil. Il n'avait tué personne et ceux qui devaient être enlevés ont toujours été traités avec respect, et avait vécu une vie gâté ici à Phoenix Manor, ce n'était pas Azkaban.

En approchant du dernier chenil, il entendit un grognement profond venant de l'intérieur. "Ah, bonjour cher ami, comment sommes-nous aujourd'hui?" Le sinistros grogna juste et mis à nu ses longues canines. "C'est ton jour de chance Sirius. J'ai décidé que j'avait besoin de toi pour m'apporter Harry." Le sinistros commença à grogner et aboyer violemment. «Oui, oui. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, mais je n'ai que l'intérêt de Harry à cœur. Tu vois, à l'origine j'avais prévu que jeune Ronald Weasley se lierait avec Harry mais je pense sérieusement y repenser. Je me suis terriblement,,, attaché au doux Harry. L'idée que Ronald profite de sa chair superbe ne dit pas. Maintenant, je suis sûr que je pourrais le convaincre de partager Harry, mais je n'ai jamais été bon partageur. Non, je pense qu'Harry sera formé pour obéir à ma seule main.

Le sinistros craqua et voulu mordre au sang l'homme derrière la clôture, montra une fois de plus les dents. Dumbledore fit quelques pas en arrière.

"Je vois que tu es plus fort que ce que je pensais. Peu importe, je suis encore plus fort que toi." Pointant sa baguette sur le chien, il murmura un sort d'inversion d'animagus, alors avant que Sirius puisse reprendre ses esprits, il jeta un imperio.

Se sentant comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur le dos, Dumbledore se tourna pour trouver le cerf le fusillant du regard au dessus la clôture. Non, c'était juste une coïncidence, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que James soit resté dans ce cerf.

…..

Harry était surpris de se retrouver seul au réveil. Sa première réaction fut de paniquer, mais ensuite les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoires. Avec un grognement, il se couvrit le visage avec un oreiller.

"Prendre l'habitude de te cacher ne résoudra rien." Fit une personne avec un petit rire de la porte.

Regardant dans cette direction, Harry vit son père debout à la porte. "DD-ésolé." Harry était si content que se soit son père et non l'un de ses compagnons. Il suffit de penser le mot compagnon pour lui faire mal au cœur.

Carlisle donna à son fils un sourire affectueux et entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Arrivé au lit, il prit un siège et s'installa près de Harry.

"J'ai pensé que tu voudrais quelqu'un à qui parler." Carlisle atteint lentement Harry et prit sa main. Harry eut un petit tressaillement, mais ne retira pas sa main.

Harry se redressa et essaya de mettre sa jambe cassée plus à l'aise, elle était très douloureuse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son père. Parler était assez difficile pour lui sans ajouter l'inconfort du sujet.

Comprenant le dilemme de son fils Carlisle décida de parler en premier. "Je sais que l'idée d'avoir trois compagnons est écrasante dans le meilleur des cas. Tu as beaucoup souffert et l'idée de compagnons, en particulier 3 est terrifiant. Ces trois hommes Harry ne te feront rien de mal ou que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Ils ne veulent être avec toi pour le sexe, ils veulent être avec toi parce qu'ils se soucient de toi. "

Harry baissa la tête pour penser. Comment on peut vouloir entrer dans une relation où il n'y aurait pas de sexe, pas même les câlins. «Je ...veux ... Ja..jamais ... avoir ...sexe."

"C'est bien Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir des relations sexuelles. Si tout ce que tu veux de tes compagnons est l'amitié alors ils seront très bien avec ça. Promets-moi de leur donner au moins une chance. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime, et qui va s'occuper de toi et te protéger. Tu te sens comme ça maintenant, mais pourrais te sentir différemment dans cinq ans. "

Dit "J'ai….pp…peur» Dit Harry avec une voix tremblante.

"Je sais que tu as peur. C'est normal d'avoir peur Harry. Penses-tu que l'un de ces hommes que va te faire du mal?"

Sans même y penser Harry secoua la tête. Il connait Edward depuis qu'il avait 6 ans, il sait qu'Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Lui et Draco n'ont peut-être pas eu le meilleur départ mais au cours de la dernière année, ils sont devenus plus proche que lui et Ron n'ont jamais été. Jacob qu'il vient de rencontrer, mais il se sent comme si il l'avait toujours connu. Les yeux de Jacob sont très chaleureux et plein d'amour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise avec lui.

"Il suffit de penser à cela Harry. Donne-leur une chance de le prouver. Donne-toi une chance au bonheur." Regardant Harry, il lui fit un clin d'œil et Carlisle se leva. "Et si je t'aidais à aller dans la salle de bain afin que tu puisse prendre un bain? Je ne pense pas que tu soit assez fort pour te tenir debout pour une douche."

Harry hocha la tête, puis hésita. Comment pouvait-il prendre un bain avec cette chose désagréable sur sa jambe?

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour le plâtre. Severus ma dit de te dire qu'il à jeté le sort Impervius sur lui. Maintenant, je vais seulement te tenir la main et quand tu arrive dans la salle de bain, je vais te laisser seul."

Il a fallu un peu d'effort, mais Carlisle a finalement été en mesure d'aider Harry à aller dans la salle de bain. Carlisle laissa Harry debout devant l'évier et se tourna pour lancer l'eau. «Es-tu sur que tu v y arriver tout seul?" demanda-t-il. À ne pas entendre une réponse Carlisle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda, il était attristé de le voir se regarder dans le miroir avec quelques grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que c'était son reflet qu'il regardait. Qu'est-ce que ses compagnons pouvaient bien voir en lui? Il était un gâchis défiguré et dégoûtant. Il était si pâle qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers sa peau. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux sans vie. Il était incroyablement maigre. Ses longs cheveux étaient filandreux, désordonné. Mais ce qui se démarquait vraiment étaient les cicatrices. Ces cicatrices hideuses que Greyback lui avait fait. Harry ferma les yeux en se souvenant de cette rencontre spécifique.

(Avertissement scène de viol)

«Regarde-moi garçon comme si tu me voulais." grinça Fenrir. Harry avait baissé la tête et détourné les yeux en les fermant très forts. La douleur était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà subis. Greyback était si grand, comme s'il allait le déchirer, le déchirer en morceaux. Ca ne faisait pas aussi mal quand Voldemort l'avait violé. Une main énorme attrapa ses cheveux et l'homme fit une poussée brutale faisant ouvrir les yeux de Harry et lui faire pousser un cri.

La poigne dans ses cheveux fit tourner sa tête lui faisant face à l'énorme monstre lui grognant dessus. "Tellement mignon, si serré." grogna Fenrir. Une ligne de bave coulant de la bouche de Greyback qui atterri sur sa joue. Harry essaya de fermer les yeux, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait Greyback lui donnait une autre poussée pour le punir.

Puis Greyback alla de plus en plus vite. Harry poussa un cri et se débattit lorsque Greyback devenu plus grand et commença à enfler. "C'est bien petit, prend mon nœud. Si tu te bat, il va te blesser encore plus,,,, et me faire sentir encore mieux pour moi." Greyback jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla lors de son orgasme.

Harry se calma restant en pleur et haletant. La douleur était si horrible qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle; il ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec Greyback enfermé à l'intérieur de lui.

«Je vais te marquer comme mien de sorte que chaque fois que tu te regarderas toi-même ou que quelqu'un d'autre te regardera, ils sauront que tu étais ma chienne, que tu as pris mon nœud." Lentement restant verrouillé en lui Greyback fit passer une griffe aiguisée sur son visage, léchant le sang comme si c'était le sien. Il répéta ce geste 2 fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 3 cicatrices irrégulières sur son visage. Le propre visage et menton de Greyback était barbouillés de sang et des larmes d'Harry.

(Fin de la scène de viol)

Harry s'effondra sur le sol de la salle de bain avec un cri et a commença à vomir.

"Harry!" hurla Carlisle. Il se précipita aux côté d'Harry, il posa sa main sur sa tête pour le consoler.

Harry, toujours enfermé dans sa mémoire à se rappeler du cri et du sang quand il sentit une main sur sa tête. Il commença à donner des coups de pied et frappa aveuglément à son agresseur. Dans sa panique, il ne sentit pas que son poignet se brisa lorsqu'il est entré en contact avec le visage de son père dur comme le marbre.

Severus, ayant senti la pointe de magie dans la maison fit irruption dans la salle de bains. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!" rugit-il en repérant son fils allongé sur le sol dans une mare de son propre vomi. Harry pleurait toujours et se battait de façon désordonnée.

"En voyant ses cicatrices sa à déclenché un flash-back." Carlisle ne savait pas quoi faire pour son fils. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher pour le consoler et Harry ne répondait pas à sa voix.

Severus attrapa 2 potions calmantes de haut niveau et de les énoncer directement dans Harry. Après quelques minutes, la potion pris son effet calmante et Harry se calma. Harry était allongé sur le sol froid haletant avec ses yeux et leurs regards vides. Avec un gémissement pitoyable Harry tira son poignet brisé sur sa poitrine.

Severus ferma les yeux, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, il se mit à genoux à côté de Harry. "Harry c'est bon, c'est moi le professeur Snape. Tu es en sécurité ici avec ta famille. Peux-tu m'entendre?"

Harry lui donna le plus petit des hochements de tête. "Harry, peux-tu s'il te plaît fermez tes yeux?" En entendant Harry gémir, Severus ajouta. «C'est bon Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. S'il te plaît fait-moi confiance." Prenant une profonde inspiration Harry ferma les yeux. Severus pointa sa baguette sur Harry et jeta un Récurvite rapide, nettoyant son vomi. Harry eut un petit cri en sentant le charme pour le nettoyer.

«C'est bon Harry." Apaisa Severus. "Je viens de te nettoyé. Harry, j'ai besoin de t'amener au lit, puis-je te faire léviter?" A voir Harry secouer la tête, Severus poussa un soupir fatigué. "C'est bon, quand tu sera prêt, ton père et moi allons t'aider à aller dans ton lit.

Harry posa sur le sol pendant 20 minutes perdues dans ses pensées. Enfin, avec une profonde respiration Harry s'assit en tremblant serrant son poignet éclaté sur sa poitrine.

«Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te casser ton poignet. Je voulais juste t'aider." Carlisle se sentait terrible que son fils ait brisé son poignet à cause de son visage.

"C..C'est … ok» murmura Harry. Sa gorge sèche et douloureuse à force de crier.

«Harry, je vais prendre le coude de ton bras non blessé et t'aider à monter. Prêt?" A voir Harry faire clin d'œil, Severus prit le bas de son coude et l'aida à se mettre sur pieds. "Nous allons te remettre au lit."

"N-non ... bb-bain." Après le flashback Harry sentit le besoin de frotter sa peau.

"Ok, mais j'ai besoin de fixer ton poignet en premier. Assied-toi sur les toilettes pour moi et ferme les yeux." Severus savait que Harry ne voudrait pas voir une baguette pointée sur lui. Une fois que les yeux d'Harry furent fermés Severus murmura le sort, réparant les os de son poignet et de sa main.

"Les os sont guéris mais seront faibles et tendres pour un peu de temps donc s'il te plaît soit prudent. J'ai demander à Draco de brasser plus de certaines potions. Je vais te donner une potion contre la douleur, une potion calmante pour ta gorge, et une contre les tremblements. J'ai aussi essayé de faire une potion pour ton discours ". Severus regarda Carlisle. "Vous pouvez le mettre dans le bain ?" A le voir hocher la tête Severus quitta la salle de bains, aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Severus quitta la salle de bains visiblement secoué. Cela le remit dans la réalité de voir Harry dans un tel état. Il était si fier que son fils, se relevait et continuait. Il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'autres incidents comme cela.

Severus n'était pas surpris de voir presque tout le monde l'attendre dans le hall.

«Severus, est-il bien?" demanda une Esmée très en colère.

"Je pense que sa ira. Il avait eu un flash back après avoir vu ses cicatrices, mais il va mieux maintenant." En regardant autour de Severus il remarqua quelques personnes disparues. "Où est Edward?"

«Il l'a vu, il a vu la mémoire de Harry et a décollé. Jasper et Jacob ont suivi pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide." dit Alice.

Severus pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que ce gâchis se termine afin que chacun puisse commencer le processus de guérison. Tant que Dumbledore était là-bas, personnes ne pouvait se détendre et allé de l'avant.

Voila pour ce chapitre ^^

On m'a demandé un pitit récap des infos de ces temps-ci alors voila… Dumbledore veut se lier à Harry car il se doute qu'il est une créature magique puissante et étonnante mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il ait.

Lily n'est pas la mère de Harry et Severus pense qu'il ait son autre père car James à porté Harry et avait juré à Severus qu'il était le seul homme avec qui il était sortit et qu'il l'aimait.

Naveah l'ancêtre de Harry était une créature magique qui à demander de l'aide au gobelins pour se cacher car beaucoup de gens la voulait. Mais en faisant cela si un Potter avait un compagnon celui-ci ne pouvait pas le trouver comme pour Severus et James.

Sirius et James ne seraient pas mort mais enfermé dans leur formes animingus ^^ voila pour cela dsl si il manque des choses et merci a tous pour votre soutien pour ma rentrée ça c'est super bien passé à bientôt. Je ne sait pas quand je pourrit traduire je vais essayer de le faire régulièrement sa dépendra de mon emplois du temps qui change toute les semaine à plus.


	21. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique ****J. K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à la magnifique S****.Mayer. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire je ne fait que la traduire ^^. Cette histoire appartient à la génialissime MISTEEIRENE merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir accepté que je la traduise.**

Voila pour un news chapitre ^^

Chapitre 26

Après qu'Harry ait pris un bain de vapeur pendant 45 minutes Carlisle et Severus l'on aidé à le mettre sur le canapé. Harry en avait assez d'être assis dans son lit. Il était en train de regarder «The Avengers», avec Draco assis à ses pieds. Harry trouvait cela plus divertissement de regarder Draco regarder le film, que de regarder le film lui même. Draco ayant reçut l'éducation d'un sang-pur, ses parents étant contre tout ce qui est moldu n'avaient jamais vu une télévision avant, et encore moins un film.

Harry redoutait le retour d'Edward. Il savait qu'Edward avait vu Greyback le violer, vu Greyback le défigurer. Au moins, il savait maintenant que l'une de ses âmes-sœur ne voudrait jamais le toucher. Comment peut-on vouloir le toucher après avoir assisté à cela? Il savait qu'Edward était parti après le flash-back, il ne voulait pas avoir à regarder son visage balafré et laid.

"Arrête de penser comme ça, tu va ruiner le film." râla Draco.

"Qu-Qu-quoi." Harry était confus, comment Draco pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait.

"Harry, je te connais depuis que nous avons 11 ans, tu reste assis là à penser qu'Edward ne voudra jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu penses qu'Edward va te trouver dégoûtant et laid. Tu penses qu'Edward est partit parce qu'il ne voulait pas te regarder ".

Harry baissa la tête de honte, Draco avait raison. Si seulement Draco savait ce qu'Edward avait vu, lui aussi, ne voudrait plus rien à voir avec lui.

"Vraiment Potter, il t'aime et c'est pourquoi il est parti. Il vient de voir la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde passer par une expérience traumatisante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais je sais que cela a dû être assez mauvais. Edward avait du mal à contrôler son vampire, et il a déjà été sauvage une fois. Il avait besoin de se défouler. "

Draco tendit la main et prit la main d'Harry. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire, pour que nous changions d'avis sur toi. Harry, nous savons que tu n'as pas demandé ce qui s'est passé alors s'il te plaît arrête de te blâmer."

Draco se leva et caressa une peluche imaginaire sur ses vêtements. "Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je veux comprendre comment la forme astral de Loki s'est projeté, parce que c'est génial!"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de Draco. Il savait que Draco était grave, et qu'il allait réellement essayer de comprendre la projection astrale.

Assis là, Harry balança ses jambes sur le canapé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait été laissé seul. Son père avait dû aller à l'hôpital, Esmée Alice et Rosalie était allée chercher de la nourriture, Edward avait disparu avec Jasper et Jacob, le professeur Snape était partit à Crossed Wands Court pour les fournitures de potions, Remus dormait pour éviter les effets de la potion que Dumbledore lui avait donné, Draco travaillait apparemment sur la projection astrale et les jumeaux s'étaient retranchés avec Emmett quelque part. Ce dernier avait de quoi être préoccupé.

Fronçant les sourcils vers le bas au niveau de sa jambe gauche Harry frappa ses doigts sur le plâtre dur. Le professeur Snape avait dit que sa jambe ne fonctionnerait jamais comme avant. Il ne voulait pas avoir toujours à compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à se déplacer, ou utiliser une canne. Comment pouvait-il se protéger contre Ron ou Dumbledore s'il ne pouvait pas marcher?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa ses mains sur le canapé à ses côtés et se redressa. Une douleur aiguë s'installa dans sa jambe lorsqu'il avait mis son poids sur elle. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier; il ne voulait pas qu'Emmett l'entende. Il voulait essayer de marcher par lui-même, sans public.

Harry se tenait là à attendre que la douleur passe, prenant de grandes respirations. Après quelques minutes, la douleur diminua assez pour lui permettre de faire un pas hésitant. Sa jambe lui donna l'impression que quelqu'un piquait avec une pointe à travers elle lorsqu'elle prit contact avec le sol. Il a réussi cinq pas avant qu'il ne puisse pas en faire plus et il s'effondra s'appuyant contre les portes françaises menant à la cour arrière.

Entendant un coup sur la porte vitrée, Harry regarda pour voir un grand homme debout, le regardant. Il était sur le point de crier à l'aide quand il remarqua que l'homme ressemblait à Jacob.

Harry se déplaça un peu en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la table basse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il demander de l'aide ou laisser cet étranger entrer. Il était grand, très musclé et bronzé. Il avait les cheveux coupés et un tatouage sur son bras, comme Jacob. Ce mec doit faire partie de la meute de Jacob.

Avec quelques difficultés Harry se força à se lever. Avec une main tremblante Harry atteint la porte. Il laissa sa main sur la poignée en essayant de construire le courage de l'ouvrir. Enfin, avec une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte.

L'homme donna à Harry un petit sourire, mais se tenait à distance. "Um, Salut! Euh…Jake est-il ici?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il aurait certainement dû appelé Emmett, et si cet homme l'attaquait.? Il se demandait ce que Emmett et les jumeaux faisait pour qu'Emmett n'ait pas entendu ce gars parler.

"Euh, en fait c'était à toi que J'espérais parler. Peut ,,, je peux entrer pour quelques minutes?"

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas laisser cet étranger dans la maison, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier un ami ou la famille de Jake. Lentement Harry hocha la tête. Oubliant Temporairement la douleur dans sa jambe, Harry réussit à regagner le canapé.

L'étranger prit un siège dans la chaise en face du canapé, l'air nerveux. Il a continué à se frotter les mains sans le regarder. «Je ,,, Je suis venu ici pour m'excuser ,,, à toi!"

Harry était confus, qu'est ce que cet étranger avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Avec une horreur naissante Harry gémit de détresse, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. C'était lui, c'était le loup qui avait essayé de le tuer.

"S'il te plaît ,, s'il te plaît n'ais pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je le jure. Juste ,, juste écoute moi, s'il te plaît." Paul savait que si Harry commençait à crier et pleurer, il y avait une bonne chance pour que les Cullen et Jake le tus avant et pose les questions plus tard.

Harry essayait de contrôler sa respiration. C'est le loup qui lui avait fait mal, qui voulait sa mort. Il pouvait encore sentir les grandes canines du loup s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mordant, et déchirant. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'Emmett vienne le sauver.

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ,,, je pensais que tu étais un vampire. Je suis censé protéger la tribu des vampires. Je ne t'aurais jamais blessé si j'avais su que tu étais humain. S'il te plaît, crois-moi." En regardant le petit garçon en face de lui Paul ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait pris pour un vampire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Ce garçon, ce petit garçon était l'empreinte de Jacob et il avait failli le tuer.

«Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi et je vais prendre toutes les peines ta famille juge bon de me donner. Enfer, Jake m'as explosé le nez et m'a battu jusqu'à l'écroulement. J'avais juste ,, j'avais juste besoin de te voir, de te dire à quel point je suis désolé. "

Harry étudia Paul. Il pouvait dire qu'il était sincère avec ses excuses. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait été battu lui-même d'une autre manière, et en regardant ses yeux, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'attaque. Pouvait-il totalement blâmer Paul? Après tout, il voulait que le loup le tuer. Hermione lui a toujours dit qu'il devait pardonner.

Harry savait qu'il fallait beaucoup à Paul pour venir ici et s'excuser en personne. Il y avait une bonne chance que si l'un de ses compagnons étaient là ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer Paul.

«Mm ... s-désolé." bégaya Harry.

"Quoi? Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu étais déjà blessé et avais besoin d'aide, et à la place je t'ais vicieusement attaqué."

Harry tressaillit aux paroles de Paul. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à l'attaque de nouveau.

«Je ne veux pas être une mauvaise personne. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes avec mon tempérament, mais j'essaie d'être bon. J'ai pris un gros risque de venir ici, je sais que ta famille veut ma mort pour ce que j'ai fait. Juste, ,, je devais te voir, je devais voir que tu étais bien, et plaider pour ton pardon. " Paul baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder dans les yeux d'un vert si intense. Son loup voulait se mettre aux pieds du garçons et le prier pour son pardon.

"OO ... Ok ... Je…Je te ….Pardonne...».

Paul était stupéfait! Comment ce garçon pouvait le pardonner après toute la douleur qu'il lui avait fais; après l'avoir presque tué ? Ce garçon était vraiment incroyable. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon de Harry, mais il avait promis qu'il allait y arriver, en quelque sorte!

Paul obtenu un avertissement d'une seconde, un parfum d'avertissement, avant d'être percuté sur le sol par un Emmett énervé.

"Qu'est-ce que ton loup penses-t-il qu'il fait." Emmett claqua sa tête dans le sol. "Es-tu venu ici pour finir mon frère?" Emmett le remit vers le haut et le plaqua contre le mur.

Paul n'a pas combattu le grand vampire. Il méritait cela, il méritait la douleur pour ce qu'il avait fait.

"N-non ... ne …lui ….fait…rien." cria Harry.

"Harry, sais tu qui c'est? C'est le loup qui ta malmené et mit en morceaux. Harry, c'est le loup qui à fait arrêter ton cœur alors que je te tenais dans mes bras." Emmett laissa échapper un grognement féroce et jeta Paul à travers la pièce.

Harry était en larmes, il ne voulait pas voir Paul avoir mal. Il était fatigué de toutes les douleurs et les combats.

Sans réfléchir, Harry leva la main et érigea un bouclier autour de Paul. Il fallait faire quelque chose ou Emmett allait le tuer.

Emmett voulu refrapper Paul, mais il s'est écrasé dans le bouclier de Harry à la place. "Qu'est-ce que… Harry, il mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il a fait."

"N-non ... s'il t..te-plaît ... stop!" Harry tremblait et était en larmes.

Emmett se mit à genoux devant son petit frère. «Ne pleure pas Harry, s'il te plaît! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais il t'as blessé. Merde Harry, tu étais dans mes bras quand ton cœur s'est arrêté, j'ai entendu ton battement de cœur. Je ,,,, je pensais que tu était mort. Chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux, je l'imagine au-dessus de toi, te mettant en pièces. "

Harry sanglotait maintenant, il ne savait pas qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il ne se souciait pas qu'il avait été presque mort, mais la pensée qu'il avait mis son frère à travers tant de douleur le tuait tué.

Tendant les mains, Harry attrapa le visage d'Emmett et apporta son front au sien. "N-ne..l-le…tue…pas." murmura Harry, "ss-s'il te plaît"

Emmett ferma les yeux appréciant d'être si proche de son frère. Sentant ses petites mains sur son visage et son front appuyé au sien, la bête en lui se calma de crié pour le sang de Paul.

"Ok Harry, pas plus. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal." Dit Emmett en chuchotant.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que ..." dit George.

«Nous avons ici?" fini Fred.

«Monsieur le loup, que vous avez de grandes dents!" dit George en souriant!

"Et ses muscles, n'oublis pas tous ces gros muscles délicieux!" dit Fred lorgnant Paul.

George se rapprocha de Paul qui était encore étendu sur le sol. "Je n'ais pas oublier cela cher frère. Penses-tu qu'il va me laisser faire de lui mon animal de compagnie?"

"Je ne sais pas, selon notre petit frère, ce loup mord..., Il pourrait essayer de te manger." Dit Fred suggestivement.

"Oh s'il te plaît ne me fais pas espérer. Je ne pense pas avoir la force d'attendre que ces dents s'enfonce en moi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre venant de lui pour répondre à cette question." George toucha les biceps de Paul.

Fred a rejoint George caressa l'autre biceps de Paul "Je ne sais pas Georgie, penses-tu qu'il serait capable de nous gérer tout les 2 ?"

"Pour vrai Freddie, nous sommes difficiles." George prit une des mains de Paul. "Mais il a de terriblement grandes mains."

«Vous savez ce qu'ils disent au sujet de la taille des mains frérot..." Fred remua ses sourcils vers son frère.

Paul tourna la tête en état de choc. Emmett doit vraiment lui avoir joué un tour parce qu'il voyait doubles ,,, une empreinte doubles !. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait et il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point c'était bizarre. Paul laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol.

Emmett commencé à hurler de rire.

"Je pars pendant 30 minutes et en revenant, vous les deux démons êtes en train de molester le chien. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?" Severus s'avança vers Paul glissa sa baguette dans sa main. D'un coup de poignet Paul est allé voler dans le mur.

Severus pointa sa baguette profondément dans la gorge de Paul. "Vous êtes très chanceux car être coincé avec ces démons aux cheveux de feu est une punition suffisante pour ce que vous avez fait à Harry." Severus enfonça sa baguette plus douloureusement dans la gorge de Paul provoquant une brûlure. "Mais si vous refaite un petit mal à Harry, je vais personnellement vous montrer pourquoi je suis l'un des hommes les plus craints dans le monde des sorciers. M'Avez-vous compris ?"

Paul hocha la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait "Oui ,,, oui monsieur." Dit-il difficilement.

Severus sentit un poids sur son bras et baissa les yeux pour voir une petite main. Il suivit la main et se trouva plongé dans de grands yeux émeraude, remplis de compassion. «s'il vous plaît ... i-il ... est…Gen-gentil." Harry sourit à Paul.

Paul a été une fois de plus séduit par Harry. Il y avait quelque chose en lui; quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de tomber à genoux et lui offrir sa vie.

Avec un dernier avertissement à l'attention de Paul, Severus prit la main de Harry et le ramena sur le canapé.

"Ne t'en fais pas." dit George à côté de Paul, mais regardant Harry.

"Harry a une façon étrange de faire en sorte que tout le monde tombe en amour avec lui." ajouta Fred.

Les deux jumeaux se sont tournés vers Paul avec des sourires espiègles égaux. "Je ne sais pas pour toi mon frère", a déclaré George avec un clin d'oeil. "Mais je voudrais tester la" grande "théorie de la main."

Paul ferma les yeux avec un gémissement.


	22. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous voila enfin la suite … je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce retard. Se sera surement souvent comme cela jusqu'aux vacances… et oui j'ai beaucoup de travail… mais bon je n'abandonnerais jamais la traduction de cette fic XD je l'aime trop pour cela ^^ et bien sur ce ….. BONNE LECTURE.

Molly Weasley finissait de nettoyer les plats du dîner lorsque sa cheminette s'activa, le professeur Dumbledore apparut avec un homme étrange vêtu d'un manteau long à capuchon.

«Monsieur le Directeur, c'est merveilleux de vous voir. Vous venez de rater le dîner, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose?" Molly essayait de ne pas regarder l'homme mystère, mais elle était très curieuse.

«Non merci Molly, je suis venu pour parler à vous et Ronald pour demain." Dumbledore lui fit un sourire de grand-père.

"Oh, oui pauvre Harry. Nous avons vraiment besoin de le ramener chez lui où je pourrais bien m'occuper de lui. Le pauvre doit être terrifié par ces vampires et ces Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire pourrait bien savoir sur l'alimentation d'un garçon en pleine croissance? Mon Ronald était très inquiet pour son soumis ".

Molly regarda derrière Dumbledore quand elle crut entendre un grognement venant de l'homme mystère. "Bon, je vais juste partir et chercher Ronnie."

Molly se précipita hors de la cuisine pour récupérer son fils dans sa chambre. Il espérait avoir une maison à part maintenant, mais comme il n'a pas encore pu accéder aux voûtes Potter, il a devait rester ici. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de mettre la main sur une partie des fortunes Potter et Black.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit signe de prendre un siège. Il était surpris de voir combien c'était facile de contrôler Sirius. Il pensait qu'avec la formation d'Auror de Sirius et de l'éducation Black qu'il aurait du se battre avec lui pour y parvenir. Les années à Azkaban doivent vraiment avoir affaiblit l'homme.

Sirius prit le siège offert mais voulait mordre et grogner au vieux. Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'envelopper ses mains autour du cou de Dumbledore et serrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Dumbledore pensait qu'il était faible et facile à contrôler mais il savait ce qui se passait; il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la malédiction impardonnable dès que le vieux fou lui avait jeté.

Sirius devait faire semblant d'être maudit pour aider et sauver Harry. Sirius savait qu'il ne serait jamais pu le faire sans ce maudit chenil.

Sirius avait presque eu une crise cardiaque quand il avait regardé dans les champs la première journée car il avait repéré un cerf très familier. Il était assis là, dans son chenil gelé, à regarder le fantôme de son meilleur ami décédé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qui qu'il puisse être James Potter. Mais si Dumbledore était assez fou pour le piéger dans sa forme animagus qui dit qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose à James.

Il avait peur d'attirer l'attention du cerf, il avait peur, que se soit juste un rêve délirant et que c'était juste un cerf ordinaire. Enfin, après une heure d'observation et de la lutte avec lui-même, Patmol avait commencé à aboyer. Instantanément le cerf releva sa tête en l'air et tourna sa tête à bois massif dans sa direction. Dressé sur ses pattes de derrière le cerf couru à travers le champ dans sa direction.

Sirius avait voulu s'évanouir, il devait être James. Toutes ces années, James avaient été pris au piège ici comme un cerf. Comment une personne pourrait être ignoble à ce point et faire une telle chose horrible, et pourquoi? Pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait fait cela ?

Le cerf c'était arrêter en dérapant juste en face de son chenil. Par Merlin, c'était James, il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Le cerf a commencé à piaffer et jetant sa tête en l'air. Il avait essayé d'utiliser ses bois pour libérer Patmol de sa cage, mais la magie de Dumbledore était plus forte. Enfin, le cerf avait abandonné et c'était posé devant le chenil avec son museau à travers la clôture. Patmol c'était mis devant le cerf qu'il avait désespéré de ne jamais revoir, et toucha de son museau le cerf. Ils étaient resté là à se regarder chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. James était toujours là, pris au piège à l'intérieur du cerf. Comment James avait-il survécu ici pendant si longtemps? La douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir en sachant que son fils précieux était vivant, et il ne pouvait pas le retrouver.

Le son de la voix de Ron Weasley sorti sèchement Sirius de ses pensées.

"Je suis fatigué d'attendre professeur, je ferai en sorte qu'Harry revienne demain avec moi, il a eu assez de temps avec sa famille et il est sacrément temps qu'il rentre chez lui pour qu'il accomplisse son devoir envers moi..

Sirius serra les poings tellement forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes traçant des dessins de sang. C'était son chiot dont cette petite merde parlait.

"Je comprends votre frustration Ronald, mais vous ne pouvez pas forcer Harry jusqu'à la veille de son 20e anniversaire. Nous devons le convaincre qu'être avec nous, est dans son intérêt. Après notre retour ici, je vais mettre les sorts de blocage de magie sur lui, pour qu'il ne puisse pas demander de l'aide à sa famille. " Dumbledore commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de Ronald. Il allait l'utiliser pour inciter Harry à rester puis l'ajouter à sa collection au Phoenix Manor. Ronald n'était pas un animagus, mais il pourrait le transformer en quelque chose.

"Serons-nous capables d'accéder aux voûtes Potter après l'avoir ramené ?" demanda Molly.

Dumbledore essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux. "Bien sûr, Molly, nous avons juste besoin qu'Harry entre dans ses voûtes et fasse un retrait. Dès que les obligations de Harry envers Ronald commenceront, il aura le contrôle complet de toutes les voûtes. »

Molly donna à son fils un grand sourire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle avait prévu d'acheter après qu'elle aurait obtenu les galions. Elle ne pensait pas faire quelque chose de mal, ils méritaient d'avoir son argent; après tout, c'étaient eux qui avaient du lier une amitié avec lui. Et malgré cela Harry continuait de devenir sombre.

Sirius serrait les dents si fort qu'il pouvait les sentir craquer. Il pensait que les Weasley aimaient Harry comme un fils. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela à son chiot? Harry était l'âme la plus compatissante et la personne la plus généreuse qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Harry aurait volontiers remis tous ses galions aux Weasley s'ils en avaient besoin.

"Qui est-ce?" Dit Ron donnant à Sirius un regard dégoûté.

"Ahhh, il est notre ,,, comment disent les moldus? « As dans le paquet». C'est vraiment génial de ma part, heureusement que vous ayez un esprit intelligent avec vous. J'ai accompli beaucoup de prouesses dans mon temps, mais celle-ci est au-delà tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ".

Sirius essayait de ne pas tomber pour vomir. Comment une personne pouvait-elle s'aimer autant? Lui pensait plutôt qu'il n'y avait que de la merde de taureau qui pouvait germer dans son esprit.

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de Sirius, posant ses mains sur ses épaules par derrière il dit. «Il m'a fallu des mois de recherche, mais j'ai été en mesure de déterminer comment restaurer l'âme d'une personne qui avait été embrassé." Avec cela, Dumbledore abaissa la capuche de Sirius.

"S-Sirius!" hurla Molly. "Comment? ... C'est si bon de vous revoir, je suis si heureuse.

Voyant le regard sur son visage Sirius pouvait dire qu'elle était tout sauf heureuse de le voir de retour. Elle était probablement en deuil de la perte de tous ses galions. Chienne gourmande!

"Sirius, vous savez que nous n'avons que l'intérêt d'Harry à coeur? Je l'aime tellement" Ron était terrifié car Sirius allait commencer à le maudire pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Harry. Sirius était un sorcier terrifiant, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il ressentit le besoin de le ramener?

"Pas de soucis Ronald. J'ai tout expliqué à Sirius ici, et il est d'accord pour que nous fassions ce qui est le mieux pour Harry. N'est-ce pas Sirius?"Dumbledore donna un coup sur les épaules de Sirius.

Sirius pouvait sentir Dumbledore le fusiller du regard pour former un trou à l'arrière de sa tête. "Bien sûr, proviseur, vous avez toujours raison. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et l'aimer, et vous vous assurerais toujours qu'Harry sera bien soigné.

Sirius avait eu du mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec ces mots. Ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour Harry n'était rien de plus que de l'esclavage, du vol et du viol. Ce qui était encore plus dégoûtant, était le fait que Dumbledore souhaitait le petit corps de son chiot. Ce vieux bâtard malade avait l'intention de forcer Harry à être avec lui.

"C'est bien Sirius. Maintenant, demain, je nous emmènerais en portoloin à la maison des Cullen et nous devons nous rappeler de rester gentil avec la famille de Harry. Harry sera si heureux de voir que Sirius est vivant et sera si reconnaissant qu'il reviendra avec nous." Dumbledore avait confiance en son plan, après tout, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il veut.

….

Les compagnons de Harry n'étaient pas heureux de trouver Paul dans la maison. Quand Edward et Jacob revinrent, ils s'étaient retournés et énervés après avoir senti l'odeur de Paul près de leur compagnon. Un rapide sort de blocage sur leurs jambes de la part de Severus est la seule chose qui avait sauvé Paul. Harry avait ensuite expliqué comment il aimait Paul et s'ils l'aimaient, ils ne devaient pas lui faire de mal. Inutile de dire que Harry avait un couple de Boudeur pour compagnons.

Severus avait donné à Harry une potion qui lui permettait de mieux parler. C'est une potion multi-dose et jusqu'à présent, cela avait un peu améliorée sa voix après la première dose. Ils se sentaient tous mal pour Harry parce que la potion était très douloureuse. Ils n'aimaient pas le voir couché en boule sur le canapé gémissant de douleur.

Tout le monde était assis dans la maison tendue. Dumbledore, Ron et Molly pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Severus devait donner à Harry 3 potions calmantes, et même celles qu'il avait déjà données s'estompaient à un rythme alarmant. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Dumbledore avait prévu mais ils savaient qu'il ne partirait pas sans essayer de ramener Harry avec lui.

Après avoir été renseigné sur la situation par les jumeaux, Paul avait refusé de partir. Il allait prouver qu'il était digne du pardon de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à être séparé de ses empreintes nouvellement trouvés.

Paul était choqué de s'être non seulement imprégné, mais surtout de s'être imprégné sur des jumeaux. Comme tout homme normal, il avait eu des fantasmes sur des relations sexuelles avec une paire de jumelles chaudes. Ces jumeaux ne sont pas exactement comme dans ses fantasmes. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par le même sexe avant, il se voyait comme un homme à femmes pur et dur. Fred et George étaient bruyants, pas patients, très énergiques, et des blagueurs ultimes. Mais ils étaient aussi très fidèles à Harry, qu'ils considéraient comme leur petit frère. Il pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la façon dont ils se sont inquiétés à propos de Harry, mais ils essayaient de le cacher par des blagues. Ils ont continués pour rendre à tout le monde le sourire et le rire. Ils avaient un bon cœur et beaucoup d'amour à donner, et même après les avoir tout juste rencontrés, Paul tombait déjà amoureux d'eux.

Harry était assis à la table dans une chaise en bois. Tout le monde savait que sa jambe lui faisait mal d'être ainsi assis, mais il refusait d'apparaitre vulnérable devant Dumbledore et Ron. Il était entouré de ses compagnons, mais c'était à son père, Carlisle, qu'il s'accrochait. Il avait approché sa chaise au plus près de Carlisle qu'il le pouvait, puis avait enroulé ses mains autour de son bras.

Carlisle détestait sentir son fils tremblant contre lui. Harry commençait à se remettre dans sa guérison depuis les quelques jours qu'il avait été ici. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne laissait simplement pas son fils tranquille ?

"Se sera difficile, mais je vous demande à tous d'essayer de ne pas attaquer Dumbledore et Ron. Même si Harry est un adulte, Dumbledore va aller au ministère acclamer qu'Harry est inapte après tout ce qu'il a vécu à s'occuper de lui-même. Il affichera ensuite les souvenirs dans une Pensine pour prouver que vous êtes tous trop dangereux pour vous occuper d'Harry. Il demandera la tutelle absolue de Harry, et il gagnera ". Severus essayait de ne pas se sentir jaloux que Harry s'accroche à Carlisle. Harry ne savait pas qu'il était son père biologique, mais il avait prévu de lui dire après que Dumbledore soit partit.

"Y at-il un ministère américain de la magie? Ne pourrions-nous pas leur demander d'empêcher Dumbledore de prendre Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 20 ans ? Harry est-il devenu un citoyen américain après son adoption ?" demanda Edward.

Severus haussa un sourcil pensant. "C'est une très bonne question. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?"

Severus regarda l'heure. "Lupin, aller au Ministère américain et voyez si vous pouvez obtenir une audience avec le ministre ou le chef des Aurors. Expliquez-leur la situation et voyez si ils peuvent nous aider. Cette idée pourrait être l'ide dont nous avions besoin. Dumbledore sera là dans moins d'une heure donc s'il vous plaît dépêchez vous ". Avec un craquement, Remus avait disparu.

"C'est tellement cool!" murmura Paul.

"Pensez-vous qu'ils vont nous aider." demanda une Esmée nerveuse.

"Le ministère américain déteste le ministère britannique. J'ai entendu Dumbledore se plaindre d'innombrables fois au sujet de leur ministre, le ministre américain méprise Dumbledore et si Harry est un citoyen américain, étant célèbre et puissant;.. Je crois qu'ils viendront pour nous aider." Severus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas pensé pas à demander aux Américains de l'aide. Pour sa défense, il avait beaucoup eu à l'esprit.

"Ll-le ... mmin…mini..stère... pp-prendre ... moi?" demanda un Harry terrifié. Il s'accrochait à son père aussi fort que possible. Il savait que son père ne voulait pas que Dumbledore ou Ron le reprenne et lui fasse du mal.

Severus s'agenouilla devant son fils. «Non Harry, de ce que j'ai entendu le ministre Williams est un homme bon. Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir te prendre de nous. Nous allons réussir."

"Ok" Harry faisait confiance à Severus. Ils ne s'entendaient pas depuis longtemps, mais Severus l'avait toujours aidé et avait été là pour lui. Harry remua dans son siège et gémit.

"Est-ce que ta jambe te fait mal?" demanda Severus. Au signe de tête affirmatif de Harry, Severus lui tendit une potion contre la douleur.

"Harry une dernière chose. Ne mange rien de ce que Molly ou Ron te donneront. Je leurs fait confiance pour y glisser un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose, ok?" Harry fit un signe pour confirmer.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte ou le professeur Dumbledore entra.

"Comme il est agréable de vous voir Albus." Dit un Carlisle Impassible. Il tira Harry serré contre lui quand il enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

"Ah Carlisle, pas besoin de ces formalités, nous sommes une famille, après tout." Dumbledore fut été suivie par Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley et un grand homme habillé d'une longue robe avec un capuchon couvrant son visage.

Molly Weasley se précipita devant tout le monde en direction de Harry. "Harry mon chéri, j'ai été tellement inquiète pour toi ici. Donne-moi un câlin."

Avant que Molly Weasley ait pu atteindre Harry, Esmée se plaça devant lui bloquant son chemin. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette parodie de mère près de son bébé.

Le cœur de Sirius battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Son chiot était ici, entouré par des gens qui lui ressemblaient ils donneraient leur vie pour lui. Il savait qui étaient les Cullen, Harry lui avait raconté beaucoup d'histoires merveilleuses sur sa vie avec eux.

Sirius sentit un coup dans ses boucliers d'Occlumencie et rapidement, il les laissa tomber. Il se souvint qu'Harry lui avait dit que son frère Edward était un télépathe. En regardant autour de la salle, il a repéré le garçon qu'il savait être Edward au vue des nombreuses photos que Harry lui avait montré. Sirius lui 'parla' de tout ce qui s'est passé et ce que Dumbledore prévoyait pour Harry.

Les yeux d'Edward c'étaient écarquillés sous le choc quand il a découvert qui l'homme mystère était. Doucement pour que seulement ceux qui avaient une ouï de créature pouvait entendre, il redit tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

"Excusez-moi." dit Molly levant la voix "mais je voudrait serrer mon fils."

"Absolument pas, vous devez faire demi-tour. L'unique fils en face de vous est à moi, et il ne veut pas être embrassé par vous." Ragea Esmée en retour.

"Je ne sais pas à qui vous pensez parler, vampire, mais Harry sera bientôt mon gendre, et je voudrais lui donner un calin d'accueil approprié à la Weasley." Dit Molly gonflant sa poitrine.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi Freddie, mais je ne me souviens pas que salut Weasley soit bon." A déclaré George entrant en ligne de mire.

"Eh bien Georgie Je ne me souviens que de « quand allez-vous faire des efforts à l'école ? bonjour. Il ya aussi la salutation «quand allez-vous obtenir un emploi au ministère stable." Dit Fred faisant la parfaite imitation de sa mère.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier? Que dis-tu de son accueil pour Bill « Quand vas tu me laisser te couper ces cheveux fous? salut. " dit George.

«Sais tu quel est mon salut préféré? Interrogea Fred. Fred et George se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps." Les blagues ne vous permettront pas de gagner votre vie, vous 2 avez besoin de grandir. " "Et pourtant, nous gagnons plus d'argent que papa en un mois, qu'il en gagne toute l'année." Fini George.

Molly se tenait là avec sa bouche grande ouverte le regard fixe sur ses jumeaux.

"Fred, George, que faites-vous là tout les deux ?" Demanda Ron. Il était furieux que ses frères soient là avec Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas été invité.

"Les enfants, vous devriez rentrer et cesser d'importuner ces ,,,,, personnes." Molly jeta un regard dégoûté envers les Cullen.

"Oh, nous ne sommes plus ...» dit Fred.

"Des enfants ...», a ajouté George.

"Dérangeant !" ont-ils terminés en même temps en direction à la fois de leur mère et Ron.

"Maintenant, taisez-vous ..." Molly n'a jamais pu terminer car elle fut interrompue par Dumbledore.

«C'est assez Molly, nous sommes ici pour Harry. Je suis sûr que les jumeaux étaient juste venus en visite chez leur ami et avaient prévus de repartir se soir. N'est-ce pas que les garçons j'ai raison ?" Dumbledore regarda les jumeaux, leurs interdisant d'aller contre lui.

"Eh bien, après avoir été mis au courant…." répondit Fred

"NON" crièrent-ils tous les deux à Dumbledore.

«Nous sommes ici pour faire en sorte que Ronniekins ne fasse pas de mal à Harry" Fred dévisagea Ron.

"Et les gens du pays. Ils sont de délicieux habitants." George regarda derrière lui et tira Paul en avant.

Dumbledore voyait rouge! Comment osaient-ils aller contre lui.

Sirius avait eu du mal à ne pas rire. Il a toujours pensé que les jumeaux étaient les meilleurs.

"Pourquoi ne pas tous nous calmer et nous installer." Dit Dumbledore avec sa voix la plus calme. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé en peluche. Dumbledore tapota le siège à côté de lui: «Viens t'asseoir avec moi Harry mon garçon, nous avons beaucoup à parler."

Dumbledore ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce beau garçon. Il était à couper le souffle assis à côté de Carlisle. Dumbledore a dû se tortiller pour bien s'asseoir car sa queue c'est subitement durci. Jasper ne put retenir son grognement. Il pouvait sentir le désir du vieil homme dirigé vers son petit frère. Edward lut dans les pensées de Jasper et se rapprocha de Harry, découvrant ses dents.

A voir Harry l'ignorer, Dumbledore essaya de nouveau. "Harry, ce n'était pas une demande. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ,,, maintenant." Il était furieux envers l'enfant de l'ignorer et visualisa la façon dont il allait le punir plus tard cette nuit. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres.

"Albus, Harry n'a pas à s'asseoir à côté de vous si il choisit de ne pas le faire." Carlisle n'aimait pas la façon dont le grand pervers regardait son fils. Jasper avait laissé savoir quel genre de sentiments qu'il recevait de la part Albus.

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry avec sa famille autour et donc, il se leva et s'assit à la table en face de Harry.

"Harry, je suis si heureux de te voir en pleine forme, tu parais aller beaucoup mieux." Dumbledore a utilisé sa meilleure voix de grand-père, et agissait mielleusement.

«Je suis heureux que le temps passé avec ta famille a été bon pour toi, mais il est temps que tu revienne avec moi et ton futur dominant, Ronald. Tu ne veux pas passer à côté de la planification de ta propre cérémonie de liaison, vux-tu ?" Dumbledore a été frustrée que Harry refusait de reconnaître sa présence.

Carlisle était content d'être un vampire, car les ongles de Harry l'auraient fait saigner vu à quel point il serrait son bras.

"N-non!" Dit Harry, levant la tête pour regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il était terrifié de Dumbledore, mais il n'allait pas donner à l'homme la satisfaction de le voir se recroqueviller dans la crainte.

"Harry Potter, je suis ton dominant, et je veux que tu montre au professeur Dumbledore un peu de respect. Maintenant, va emballer les affaires que tu as apportées afin que nous puissions sortir de ce lieu. "Ron était rouge de colère. Harry paierait pour son manque de respect dès qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison. Il avait prévu d'avoir Harry à genoux lui demandant pardon.

Draco et Jacob se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de Edward et Harry en entendant comment Ron parla à Harry. Ron en voyant les trois hommes beaucoup plus grands et musclés que lui fit quelques pas en arrière.

"Harry n'ira pas avec vous,, Weasel." ricana Draco.

"Vous n'êtes pas le dominant de Harry avant un an, et je peux vous garantir que nous allons trouver un moyen pour Harry de sortir de ce contrat de liaison." ajouta Edward.

"Ok, les gars pas besoin de violence." coupa Dumbledore avant que Ron puisse dire quelque chose de stupide.

"Maintenant, Harry J'ai un merveilleux présent pour toi. J'ai travaillé très dur pour trouver ce cadeau et j'espère que tu reviendras avec nous et passer du temps avec lui." Dumbledore savait qu'il aurait Harry après avoir vu Sirius et que Sirius l'ait convaincu de revenir.

Dumbledore fit signe à Sirius de se rapprocher. «Viens ici mon cher, il ya quelqu'un ici qui a été en train de mourir de vous revoir."

Sirius s'arrêta juste à côté de Dumbledore. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Harry sur lui, se demandant qui il était.

"Elève ta capuche et dit bonjour." Dumbledore ordonna à Sirius.

Lentement tout en regardant la tête de son filleul, Sirius baissa la capuche. Harry eut un souffle choqué quand il a vu son parrain. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Harry. Sirius couru autour de la table se mettant à genoux à côté de Harry.

"Hey chiot, tu m'as tellement manqué." Sirius tendit ses bras à Harry, mais a été attristé de le voir tressaillir. Il était confus, Harry n'a jamais craint son toucher.

"S-Sirius ... ccc'…est… vrai..ment ... ttt…oi?" Harry voulait tellement croire que c'était son parrain bien-aimé, mais les gens ne pouvaient pas revenir d'entre les morts, en particulier ceux qui ont eu leur âme aspirée.

"Bien sûr, c'est ton parrain Harry. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches et j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire revenir les âmes de ceux qui ont été embrassée. Et cela marche seulement pour ceux qui ont récemment été embrassé." Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient comme des fous. Il savait qu'il aurait Harry maintenant.

D'une main tremblante Harry tendit la main et toucha le visage de Sirius. Sirius ferma les yeux profitant du sentiment du doux touché de son filleul. Après avoir vu James qui avait été enfermé depuis si longtemps, il pensait que le même sort l'attendrait. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus poser les yeux sur Harry.

"Maintenant, Harry, n'aimerait-tu pas revenir avec Sirius? Tu pourras vivre avec lui au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius n'aimerais tu pas qu'Harry vive avec vous?" Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Harry vivre avec Sirius. Après leur départ, il allait prendre Harry à Phoenix Manor et lui enseigneras quelques leçons au sujet d'aller contre lui. Quand il en aura fini avec lui, Harry serait le parfait petit soumis.

Sirius prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Edward pour l'avertir de ce qu'il allait faire. Il était sur le point de faire chier un sorcier très manipulateur et puissant.

"Harry, tu sais Je t'aime bien?" Envoyant un clin d'œil à un Harry en larmes, Sirius continua. "J'ai seulement voulu ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Je veux te voir heureux, et aimé. Dumbledore à 100 pour cent raison."

Sirius avait gardé la main Harry tremblant serré pour l'empêcher de partir au loin. Il vit Rogue avancer un pas de plus et laisser tomber sa baguette dans sa main quand Harry commença à gémir.

"Dumbledore a raison, je voudrais bien que tu viennes vivre avec moi au Square Grimmaurd, mais nous savons tous les deux que Dumblefuck ne permettra pas cela."

"SIRIUS!" hurla Dumbledore. Dumbledore se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius et Harry. Molly et Ron pointaient également leurs baguettes sur des personnes différentes, même si elles été beaucoup plus nombreuses.

Sirius se leva et protégea Harry de Dumbledore." Tu ne m'as jamais eu vieil homme. J'ai gardé mon esprit tout le temps. Tu ne prendras pas Harry, et je dirai à tout le monde sur ta ferme spécial. "Sirius n'avait pas de baguette, Dumbledore en profita.

Tout s'est passé si vite. Dumbledore jeta un sort à Sirius, et Jasper sentant son intention éjecta Sirius et Harry du chemin de la lumière verte. Les deux loups se décalèrent et allèrent récupérer Harry qui avait été jeté à terre par Jasper. Severus lança un étourdissement à Dumbledore, qu'il bloqua facilement. Molly lança un sort de découpe sur Severus, le frappant dans à son bras ou il tenait sa baguette, la lui faisant lâcher. Sirius se précipita sur la baguette de Severus en restant lui-même à découvert de Dumbledore., Qui lui lança un sortilège de mort. Emmett voyant ce qui se passait fut en mesure d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour empêcher le sort vert de frapper Sirius. Ron qui se tenait derrière Sirius prit la malédiction à sa place dans la poitrine, le laissant tomber mort instantanément. Molly cria et couru à vers fils mort, pour tomber à ses côté.

"Albus Dumbledore vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable et tuer quelqu'un" explosa une voix haute à l'entrée de la porte.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme très grand, musclé, environ 40 ans, cheveux noirs avec des mèches de gris, portant des robes de couleur vert foncé, debout dans à la porte avec une armée d'Aurors derrière lui.

Albus tenta de transplaner, mais rien ne se passa. Les Aurors américains avaient érigé des sorts anti-apparition autour de la maison et de la propriété.

"Albus Dumbledore je suis ministre Williams, déposez votre baguette!" ordonna l'homme à la porte, marchant vers Dumbledore.

"Je ne pense pas ministre. Tout cela est un malentendu." Dumbledore s'avança lentement vers Harry. Il allait appeler Fawkes, prendre Harry puis partir à Phoenix Manor. Il était presque à Harry quand il se heurta à quelque chose de doux. Se retournant, il fit face à face avec un très grand et très énervé loup argent. Le loup avait mis à nu ses canines énormes et un grognement profond venait de sa poitrine.

"Avancer encore et je vais être obligé de recourir à la force sur vous." déclara le ministre.

Albus sentant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse mettre la main sur Harry, appela Fawkes pour lui. Fawkes apparu directement mais n'allas pas vers Dumbledore, au lieu de cela, il passa sous le loup massif roux et partit se faire câliner avec Harry.

"Revient ici vous saleté d'oiseau!" cria Dumbledore.

Le Ministre Williams de plus en plus fatigué de Dumbledore lui lança un sort de stupéfixion et le laissa tomber au sol. Il a ensuite demandé à ses Aurors de l'attacher et de l'emmener.

Les pleurs de Molly Weasley pouvaient être entendus à coté de son fils mort. Levant la tête, elle regarda Harry. "Tout est de ta faute petit bâtard. Mon Ronnie est mort à cause de toi."

Plus vite que ce que n'importe qui pouvait anticiper elle lança le sortilège de mort à Harry. Elle fut rapide de sorte que personne ne put l'intercepter. Fawkes qui se faisait câliner sur la poitrine de Harry, déploya ses grandes ailes rouges et or et pris la malédiction. Harry laissa échapper un cri en pensant que Fawkes était mort mais fut choqué de trouver un bébé Fawkes ramper jusqu'à sa chemise.

Le ministre leva sa baguette et stupéfixa Molly. "Tout le monde est d'accord?" demanda t-il.

Remus arriva en courant dans la maison "Sirius!" cria t-il et cour pour embrasser son compagnon.

Alors que les Aurors ramenaient leurs prisonniers et le corps mort, il se tourna vers Carlisle.

«Je vais voir Dumbledore, mais je serai de retour." Il regarda Harry qui était aidé par Draco et Edward. "Nous avons beaucoup à discuter."

Carlisle hocha la tête. Il était un peu un choqué, il ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Après qu'ils soient tous partis Paul et Jacob se retransformèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que...» Severus se tourna vers les jumeaux. "L'un d'entre vous peut-il leurs transformer des vêtements ?" Severus montra un Paul très nu.

Fred et George lorgnèrent ouvertement leur compagnon. Leur compagnon… très nu, et très bien doté. Ils ont essayé, de ne pas baver.

"Oh, mais sa ne nous dérangent pas, nous aimons le voir comme cela." Dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Harry pouvait entendre rire Carlisle à côté de lui.

Merci à tous ceux qui continus de suivre la traduction, ceux qui aiment et ceux qui laisse des commentaires ^^ bisous à tous

A bientôt pour la suite.


	23. Chapter 28

Coucou ^^ voila la suite : bonne lecture

Chapitre 28

Harry, fut aidé par ses compagnons pour se relever du canapé. Il essayait de ne pas faire tomber le bébé Fawkes qui nichait dans sa chemise. Harry parcourut la salle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Fred et George.

"D-désolé» s'écria Harry. Ron était peut-être devenu un âne, mais à un moment Ron avait été son meilleur ami; il était aussi le frère de Fred et George.

"Ne t'excuse pas Harry, ce n'était pas de ta faute." dit Fred assis à côté de Harry. Fred devrait se sentir horribles pour la mort de son frère, mais pour être honnête, il sentait comme s'il a perdu Ron depuis longtemps.

"Il n'y avait rien de bon en lui Harry." dit Edward. J'ai lu ses pensées elles étaient horribles.

Harry baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son meilleur ami veuille lui faire ça.

"Harry, je sais que tu te blâme tu ne dois pas." dit George. "Ron a toujours été jaloux de toi. Puis il a commencé à être avec toi car il désirait ton argent. Merlin Harry, il t'aurait traité de manière horrible."

"Ses pensées sur ce qu'il voulait te faire Harry étaient très ,,,, dérangeante. Je suis heureux qu'il soit mort, c'est une personne de moins que l'on doit craindre" a déclaré Edward.

Harry regarda Severus se faire examiner le bras par Carlisle. "QQu'est-ce qui ..va … se.. pa passer... mm-maintenant?" demanda t-il. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que le lien avec Ron était mort et que Dumbledore était en garde à vue.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Harry. Aucun d'entre nous n'est responsable de la mort de Ron, et tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. Dumbledore est la prochaine personne pour le transfert du lien, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ".

"Mon chiot!" hurla Sirius, se précipitant aux côtés de Harry.

Harry regarda dans les yeux de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son parrain était ici, qu'il était vivant. "JJe ,,, suis-désolé." Harry a essayé d'arrêter ses larmes de couler, mais il échoua. C'était de sa faute si on parrain avait été embrassé.

"Pas de cela chiot, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé." Sirius vit plusieurs personnes avec le souffle coupé. «C'était Dumbledore! Il m'a transformer et forcé en Patmol et m'a gardé dans un chenil à son domicile.

"Merde, si ce n'était pas une situation si grave, je pourrais rire de ça." grommela Severus.

"P-Pourquoi?" Harry voulait savoir pourquoi Dumbledore avait prit Sirius, pour lui mentir.

Sirius frotta l'arrière de son cou. Il ne voulait vraiment pas dire à Harry ce qu'il avait vu. "Harry, disons juste que je l'ai attrapé en train de faire quelque chose de dégoûtant et très, très mal."

Harry fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. "Quoi?" questionna t-il.

«Harry» soupira Sirius. "J'ai attrapé Dumbledore se cacher, et te regarder pendant que tu prenais une douche." Qu'est-ce que Sirius ne lui dit pas c'était que Dumbledore se masturbait en regardant Harry se doucher. Dumbledore ne savait pas que lui qui est le Seigneur Black pouvait voir à travers les charmes de la désillusion partout au Square Grimmaurd.

Harry a commencé à secouer la tête de dénis, il se pencha en avant, et vomit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme qu'il considérait comme un grand-père l'espionnait alors qu'il était nu. Il se sentait tellement sale.

«C'est bon Harry, Dumbledore ne peut plus te faire de mal maintenant." apaisa Severus. Il voulait marcher jusqu'au ministère, et tuer ce pervers dégoûtant. Comment avait-il osé faire cela à son fils alors qu'il avait un moment privé.

Harry tremblant posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et pleura. Il voulait juste que ça se termine, tout oublier. Severus détectant la détresse de Harry attrapa une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour lui donner. Pas une minute plus tard, Harry était endormi.

…

Sirius se leva et commença à partir en direction de la porte.

"Et où penses tu aller Black." ricana Severus.

"Au ministère américain! J'ai besoin de trouver l'emplacement du manoir de Dumbledore."

«Pourquoi, les chenils étaient si grand que tu ne peux pas attendre d'y retourner?" Ricana Severus.

Sirius s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux. "Non, mais je n'étais pas la première personne que Dumbledore ait forcé dans sa forme animagus et enlevé."

"Sirius, qu'est ce que tu racontes?" demanda Remus.

Sirius donna à Harry un regard doux puis regarda à son compagnon. "Remus, James est vivant. Il a été coincé dans le corps de Cornedrue toutes ces années au manoir de Dumbledore."

«QUOI!" demanda Severus. Il ne pouvait pas entendre cela, son compagnon ne pouvait pas être vivant.

"Je l'ai vu, James est en vie. Nous devons aller le sauver. J'espère juste que James est toujours là après avoir été coincé comme Cornedrue depuis si longtemps."

«Es-tu….tu s..sur que c'est James." bégaya Severus tombant sur une chaise.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu ne t'es jamais soucié de lui Snape, mais nous devons aller le sauver ,,, maintenant" cria un Sirius frustré.

" jamais soucié? Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parle, cabot stupide." Severus s'avança vers Sirius et le plaqua au mur. "James a été mon compagnon, et je l'ai aimé depuis mes 16 ans. James a été la seule personne avec qui j'ai été. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? James n'aurait jamais été avec toi." Hurla Sirius, tout en essayant de pousser Severus.

«C'est vrai, Sirius." Remus voulait arrêter les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne détruisent encore plus la belle maison d'Esmée.

" comment? Je ne comprends pas." dit un Sirius choqué.

Remus raconta à Sirius la version rapide de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Severus faisait les cent pas en essayant d'assimiler que son compagnon était encore en vie. Il devait lui porter secours, mais il avait peur de quitter Harry, même pour quelques heures.

"Nous devons aller au Ministère américain, et voir si nous pouvons parler à Albus, mais je sais que lui, il ne va pas nous idre l'emplacement de son manoir." souligna Severus.

"Ce ne sera pas possible." dit un ministre Williams épuisé devant la porte ouverte.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Severus. Le Ministre Williams avait l'air de sortir d'un combat. Ses robes étaient déchirés et brûlés, il avait une ecchymose sur le côté de son visage, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

"Dumbledore était capable de lutter contre l'étourdissement. Dès que nous sommes arrivé au ministère, il nous a surpris et a commencé le duel, sans baguette. Pour un homme aussi vieux, il est vraiment puissant. A la fin il s'est enfui. Je suis désolé. Je suis revenu ici tout de suite, je suis préoccupé par la sécurité de M. Potter ". M. Williams avait l'air épuisé.

"Merde!" Souffla Severus. Non seulement son fils était une fois de plus en danger, mais la seule personne qui connaissait l'emplacement de son compagnon avait disparu.

"J'ai demandé à tout mes hommes de le traquer, et il y a des salles pour nous faire savoir s'il quitte ou entre aux États-Unis. Nous allons le trouver. Je vais aussi affecter quelques Aurors à M. Potter. J'ai besoin de tout savoir surce qui se passe. " a déclaré le ministre Williams.

Severus regarda son fils endormi et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il a vu un bébé Fawkes passer furtivement sous le col de sa chemise.

"Nous devrons dire à Harry à propos de Dumbledore, il a besoin de qu'il doit rester sur ses gardes." dit Severus, relevant la tête. «Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à propos de James pour le moment."

«Pourquoi diable ne pas." rage Sirius. "James est son père, Harry a le droit de savoir." Il n'y avait aucun moyen Sirius allait empêcher que cela Harry.

« Utilise un peux ton cerveau pour une fois espèce de chien stupide. James est coincé dans sa forme de cerf depuis plus de 17 ans. Tu veux donner au garçon de faux espoirs sur le retour de son père, pour seulement découvrir que James n'as plus toute sa tête ? Il y a une raison pour laquelle on ne doit pas rester longtemps sous notre forme animingus. Après un certain temps, nous commençons à perdre notre humanité et l'animal prend le dessus ".

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Snape" gronda Sirius. «Il m'a reconnu, il a essayé de me sortir du chenil et quand il n'a pas réussi, il c'est posé à l'extérieur pour rester avec moi."

"Sirius, ne pense-tu pas que c'était peut-être Cornedrue qui reconnaissent Patmol, et non James reconnaissant Sirius?" demanda Remus doucement. Il voulait croire que James était contrôlait encore son côté humain, mais Severus avait raison, James était Cornedrue depuis trop longtemps.

Sirius baissa la tête. «Je sais» dit-il. "Mais, je dois croire que James est toujours là, je dois le faire."

"C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas encore le dire à Harry." Répondit tristement Remus. "Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire de faux espoirs comme ça, ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Nous devons sauver James en premier et ensuite voir comment il est. Harry a passé toute sa vie en pensant que son père était mort, il peux continuer encore un peux . "

Sirius voulut protester, mais il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Il était déjà lui-même tracasser de ne pas savoir si James était bien, et ce serait encore pire pour Harry. Sirius regarda Severus et hocha la tête.

«Et si Dumbledore remonte au manoir et détruit les preuves." tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Paul. "Je suis désolé", répondit-il rapidement.

«C'est bon», dit Remus en tapotant Paul sur l'épaule. "Tu as raison, c'est une possibilité." dit-il tristement.

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera." a déclaré un Severus réfléchie. "Vous avez dit que tout ce que Dumbledore gardait étaient agréablement bien traités. Il les considère comme ses trophées, et il a travaillé dur pour les avoir, Il ne va pas les détruire si facilement."

Severus se dirigea vers Harry et commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. «Ne voyez-vous pas? Harry sera son trophée ultime, son grand prix. Dumbledore n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas Harry, puis il disparaîtra à son manoir et nous ne le retrouverons jamais."

Severus se redressa et s'adressé au reste de la chambre. "Je veux quelqu'un avec Harry tout le temps, il ne devra pas être laissé seul, même pas pour utiliser la salle de bain. Je veux que tout le monde prenne un tour de patrouille autour de la maison et du terrain."

«Pourquoi ne mettons nous pas la maison sous le charme Fidélitas ? » demanda Remus qui essayait de réconforter son compagnon en difficulté.

"Nous avons besoin de Harry pour attire Dumbledore." Severus savait que la déclaration allait provoquer des disputes.

«Qu'est-ce ,, vous voulez utiliser mon filleul comme appât avec ce bâtard malade." cria un Sirius en colère.

"Non Black, je ne veux pas utiliser mon fils comme appât mais comment allons-nous être en mesure d'attirer Dumbledore?" Cela tuait Severus d'avoir à utiliser son fils, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Sirius allait protester quand Jasper l'interrompit. "Autant, je déteste ça, mais Severus à raison . Harry ne sera jamais en mesure de vivre une vie normale et heureuse si Dumbledore se cache là-bas. Dumbledore veut Harry, et il fera tout pour le récupérer. Il a contrôlé la vie de Harry depuis avant sa naissance. Il c'est manipuler les gens comme un jeu d'échecs, pour les conduire à la capture de Harry ".

Tout le monde était calme, en écoutant dans les paroles de Jasper. Le seul son pouvant être entendu était celui du chant du bébé Fawkes venant de la poitrine de Harry.

Jacob donna à Harry un baiser sur le front. «Je vais parler à Sam et la meute. Ils ont besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, et ils vont aider pour la patrouille et protéger Harry." Jacob ne voulait pas laisser son empreinte, mais ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. La meute connaissait la région bien mieux que quiconque. Jacob regarda Edward et Draco, tout les trois en silence acceptèrent de se réunir pour Harry.

«Nous devons aller chez nous." a déclaré George debout et en saisissant son jumeaux par la main. "Nous devons aller au Terrier et prévenir tout le monde à propos de Ron et maman. Nous avons également besoin de savoir qui d'autre était dans le contrat." Les jumeaux ^priaient pour que le reste de la famille soit innocente de vouloir prendre l'argent de Harry et de le voir avec Ron.

«Je viens avec vous." ordonna Paul. Il n'allait pas laisser ses empreintes hors de sa vue avec un pervers dérangé dehors.

"Fred et George, avant de partir, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Lorsque j'étais détenu par Dumbledore, j'ai vu un ensemble de renards identiques." Les deux Remus et Severus eurent le souffle coupé. "Je ne les ai vus transformer que quelques fois, mais vos oncles, Fabian et Gideon Prewett étaient de renard animagus, des renards identiques. »

«Est-ce que vous dites ,, nos oncles sont vivants et retenus à la ferme de Dumbledore?" demanda Fred, se penchant sur Paul pour son appui.

"Oui, je suis presque certain que ces renards étaient Fabian et Gideon." Dit Sirius doucement.

Les deux Fred et George ont dû s'asseoir avant que leurs jambes ne lâchent. Ils avaient été élevés avec des histoires de leurs oncles et ont même été nommés d'après eux. Ils auraient été tués par des Mangemorts quand ils étaient très jeunes. Ils ont toujours voulu pour ressembler à leurs oncles.

"Comment ,, Comment a-t-il put kidnapper des gens?" demanda à un George hébété.

"Je dirais des golems ou du Polynectar." dit Severus passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. «Pourquoi ? Qu'ont-ils fait pour provoquer Dumbledore à vouloir les kidnapper ?"

"Ce n'est pas tout, il y avait plus." Maintenant que toute l'excitation de ces derniers jours partait au large, Sirius commençait à se sentir malade comme tout le frappait. Sirius trébucha un peu mais fut rattrapé par Remus qui l'aida à se mettre sur une chaise.

"Il ,, il y avait un grand Dog allemand». murmura Sirius.

"Comment est-ce possible?" demanda un Remus abasourdi.

"Et un chat persan blanc qui était toujours accroché au Dog allemand».

«S'ils sont là, alors qui est à St Mangouste?" Remus ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. N'y avait-il pas de fin à la folie de Dumbledore ?

"Qui?" demandèrent en accord Fred et George.

"Frank et Alice Londubat." dit Severus.

"Les parents de Neville?" demanda George. «Je pensais qu'ils avaient perdu leurs esprits et étaient à st Mangouste"

«Je sais pourquoi Dumbledore les a enlevés." dit Severus. "Alice était la marraine de Harry. A Mon avis, Dumbledore les voulait à l'écart afin qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir la garde de Harry. Tout semble toujours revenir à Harry."

….

Dumbledore se promenait dans la bibliothèque de sa maison à Phoenix Manor. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi tout s'était si mal passé. Il était censé avoir Harry ici avec lui, de préférence attaché à son lit, nu. Sirius avait tout gâcher…

Dumbledore jeta un sort de dynamitage à l'une des tables, et la regarda se briser en mille morceaux. Eh bien, au moins Ron était mort et légalement Harry était à lui. Malheureusement, il était maintenant un homme recherché pour avoir assassiner en utilisant deux malédictions impardonnables. Il était sur que maintenant Sirius ait dit à tout le monde pour son merveilleux manoir; c'est une bonne chose que personne ne savait où il était, ou puisse même s'y rendre s'ils le savait.

Il devait avoir Harry. L'attraction pour le garçon était plus forte cette fois que jamais. Le garçon héritait de quelque chose, et cela allait bientôt se passer.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il a repéré ce putain de cerf regarder vers la fenêtre. Avec un cri de frustration, il transplana de la bibliothèque.

Dumbledore est apparu à quelques mètres du cerf avec un craquement. Le cerf sauta sous le choc mais ne c'est pas enfuit.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes toujours là James, mais Harry sera MIEN!" Cria Dumbledore au cerf le frappant avec un sort de picotement.

Le cerf jeta sa grosse tête en l'air et cria, mais ne partit toujours pas.

«J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour avoir ce garçon. Votre fils sera le mien, et il va me servir. Sirius pense qu'il est intelligent, mais il n'a fait que me faire chier, et c'est votre fils qui va payer pour cela. C'est votre fils que vous entendrez crier pour que je le baise encore et encore ".

Serrant les dents et soufflant de rage, il courut vers Dumbledore tête baissée et bois pointés vers lui. Dumbledore eut un rire dérangé et envoya un sort d'étourdissement au cerf en charge, qui tomba à moins d'un pied de lui.

"Votre fils ne pourra jamais m'échapper. J'ai de grands projets pour lui. Il sera le mien."

Avec une fissure Dumbledore avait disparu.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ A bientôt


	24. Chapter 29

**Coucou voila la suite ^^ bonne lecture :**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident avec Dumbledore, et jusqu'à présent, tout avait été calme. Harry avait mal pris le fait que Dumbledore se soit échappé et ne s'était pas plaint de devoir rester avec quelqu'un 24h/24h. il avait toujours des cauchemars horribles pendant la nuit mais se n'était plus Voldemort et ses partisans en vedettes mais Dumbledore.

Depuis, Harry n'avait jamais été vu sans Fawkes dans ses mains, les deux étaient devenus inséparables. Le Phoenix grandissait rapidement et serait capable de voler à nouveau dans quelques jours. Fawkes était en mesure d'aider Harry à travers ses cauchemars, et le calmer lors de ses fréquentes attaques de panique. Severus avait le sentiment que Fawkes allait être le familier d'Harry.

Le discours de Harry s'améliorait avec la potion Severus qu'il lui avait préparé. Harry, avec sa famille redoutait chaque dose, car cela lui causait une grande douleur. La douleur était si horrible que Harry pleurait avant chaque dose, brisant le cœur de sa famille et ses amis. Harry essayait d'être courageux et de ne pas montrer à quel point ça lui faisait mal, mais son corps était incroyablement épuisé et constamment douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie pour être assez fort pour cacher sa douleur et sa peur.

Harry avait encore du mal à laisser les gens le toucher, mais il y avait de petites améliorations. Il permettait maintenant à sa famille et ses compagnons de l'embrasser sur le front, et permettait même ses compagnons ou Jasper de rester au lit avec lui, au-dessus des couvertures ! Il posait sa tête sur leur épaule, main dans la main, restant dans son lit, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec toute autre forme de contact. Quand Harry était couché avec l'un de ses compagnons, ses rêves n'étaient pas aussi horribles.

Même si Harry avait peur de toucher, il convoitait de le faire. Il rêvait du tactile comme un homme dans le désert implore de l'eau. Il avait besoin de l'assurance que ses compagnons et sa famille soient vraiment là, et qu'ils n'allaient pas le quitter. Il avait toujours besoin d'une forme de contact avec ses compagnons ou sa famille. Il tenait toujours une main ou mettait sa tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il en était au point où il subissait une petite attaque de panique s'il ne touchait pas quelqu'un.

La jambe de Harry était encore dans le plâtre, mais ils parlaient de le retirer plus tard ce jour-là. Sa jambe lui causait encore beaucoup de douleur, mais surtout quand il marchait ou restait assis dans une position trop longtemps. Draco, avec l'aide de Paul avait fait à la main et sans l'aide de la magie une belle canne pour Harry. Ils allaient enseigner à Harry comment l'utiliser après avoir enlevé le plâtre.

Severus n'avait pas encore dit à Harry qu'il était son père biologique. Il avait décidé d'attendre une preuve réelle avant de tout lui révéler. Pour être honnête, Severus était terrifié que Harry rejette l'idée qu'il soit son père. Severus avait décidé d'utiliser la méthode moldue des tests ADN pour obtenir des résultats plus rapidement que d'avoir à préparer une potion de patrimoine. Carlisle attendait les résultats plus tard ce jour-là.

Les camarades de Harry apprenaient aussi à travailler ensemble, et commençaient même à prendre soin des autres. Ils n'étaient pas attirés les uns aux autres sexuellement parlant, ils ne voyaient que Harry comme leur compagnon. Ils commençaient simplement à voir les autres comme des meilleurs amis, même des frères. Severus pensait que c'était leur lien commun avec Harry qui aidait à surmonter leurs différences et leur passé dans le cas d'Edward et de Jacobs.

Les loups et les Cullen apprenaient à tolérer l'autre, et devenaient même amis. Seth se trouvait toujours à la maison des Cullen, il était accroché à Paul, Emmett, et les jumeaux. Sam au début se méfiait de Remus, vu que Remus est un vrai loup-garou alpha. Au cours des derniers jours, ils étaient parvenus à un accord et avaient maintenant l'intention de courir ensemble à la prochaine pleine lune. Moony était heureux d'être en mesure de courir avec une meute réelle de loups pour la première fois.

Emily venait aussi cher les Cullen et aidait Esmée à la cuisine. Avec un si grand nombre de la meute à traîner là Esmée appréciait le coup de main. Severus avait préparé quelques baumes pour Emily et l'aider à réduire les cicatrices que Sam lui avait accidentellement faites quand il apprenait à contrôler son loup.

Pour une raison quelconque les loups ont été attirés par Harry. Ils avaient un besoin féroce de le protéger. Après avoir consulté Bloodrean, ils pensaient qu'il devait probablement y avoir quelque chose avec la créature de Harry et que les loups une sorte de gardes du corps.

Sirius avait pu rencontrer son cousin Billy Black. Il était aux anges d'avoir de nouveau un membre de sa famille. Billy était un descendant d'une ancienne lignée des Black. Sirius avait l'intention de donner à Billy une partie de l'immense fortune Black. Sirius avait assez d'argent pour vivre 3 vies, et Billy était de la famille et donc il méritait une partie de l'or.

Les jumeaux étaient heureux de savoir que seul Ron et leur mère était dans le contrat de mariage. Arthur fut horrifié quand il avait découvert pour le contrat après que Harry avait été enlevé. Il avait passé une grande partie de son temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de rompre le contrat, ou de convaincre sa femme et son fils de le dissoudre. Lors de leurs refus, il avait commencé à dormir dans la vieille chambre de Bill et essayait d'élaborer des documents de divorce. La famille avait le cœur brisé par la mort de Ron. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait, il était encore leur fils et frère. Molly avait été condamné à vie dans une prison américaine pour tentative d'assassinat et l'utilisation d'un impardonnable ; sa famille n'avait pas encore été lui rendre visite.

Fidèle à sa parole, le ministre Williams avait attribué un Auror à Harry à tout moment. Il avait également essayé d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de Harry. Il était étonné qu'après tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu, il était encore un gentil et aimant jeune homme. Le Ministre Williams n'avait pas dit à Harry que le ministre Fudge avait essayé de forcer le ministère américain de leur remettre Harry. Fudge avait déclaré que Harry était leur héros, et une icône nationale et en tant que tel qui leur appartenait. Fudge menaçait de porter son cas devant la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Williams ne voulait pas causer un stress supplémentaire à Harry. Williams appréciait profondément Harry avec ces dernières semaines et il allait faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour garder Harry en Amérique, avec sa famille.

Bella appelait encore et envoyait des texto à Edward et Jacob, mais ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de lui rendre visite. Ils parlaient de lui effacer les connaissances qu'elle a sur les métamorphes et les vampires ainsi que ses sortis ave Edward et leurs couple.

….

"Ok Harry, je vais faire disparaître ton plâtre." Harry n'aimait toujours pas avoir une baguette pointée sur lui. Sa peur des baguettes était si grande qu'il avait même peur de tenir sa propre baguette. Il devenait compétent dans la magie sans baguette mais Severus essayait de restreindre son usage. La magie sans baguette était extrêmement difficile et utilisait beaucoup de magie. Le noyau magique de Harry était de mieux en mieux, mais Severus ne voulait pas le pousser.

Harry attrapa la main de Jacob main et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la baguette de Severus pointée sur lui, il ne voulait pas avoir un autre flash-back violent. "Chut ,,, Harry c'est bon. » murmura Jacob. "prend une grande respiration et ce sera fini, alors tu auras l'occasion d'essayer cette canne génial que Draco t'as fait, ou vous pouvez simplement le frapper sur la tête avec elle ». Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Terminé" dit Severus. Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il tenait et baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Il fut attristé de voir des cicatrices et des traces de brûlure.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, la plupart d'entre elles peuvent être supprimés." dit Severus en voyant le regard déprimé qu'Harry portait à sa jambe."Tu devra être très prudent pendant quelques temps. Elle est encore très faible."

"Es-tu prêt à essayer la canne?" demanda un Draco excité. Il lui fallu plus d'une semaine pour faire la canne de Harry à la main. Il était très fier de lui-même.

"Euh, ouais ... j'vais.. Essayer ... juste ne me laisse pas …tomber." Harry était vraiment nerveux, quand il mis de la pression sur sa jambe, se fut comme un choc électrique, la douleur était si intense. Il voulait être capable de marcher par lui-même mais il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser en tombant. Il adorait la canne que Draco lui a fait. Le bois était d'un roux foncé, la poignée était une tête de loup et la pointe était une patte de loup. Draco avait sculpté des dessins celtiques à travers le bois, c'était formidable.

«Nous allons rester ici à côté de toi." Rassura Edward.

Harry avala la boule de peur qui montait dans sa gorge. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva et se pencha sur sa canne. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, ne voulant pas déranger ses compagnons. Lentement, avec ses 3 compagnons planant au-dessus de lui, il fit quelques pas chancelants. C'était difficile et très douloureux, mais il pourrait le faire.

"Merci... D-Draco ... c'est…plus ... f-facile." Il regarda un Draco rayonnant. Se mordant la lèvre Harry se pencha et donna à Draco un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Draco pensa qu'il allait feinter. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son compagnon l'embrasse. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que Harry soit de nouveau à l'aise avec un baiser ou quelque chose de sexuel. Le visage de Draco rougit d'un rouge vif quand tout le monde commença à siffler.

….

Harry était assis à la fenêtre à regarder ses compagnons et certains membres de sa famille à l'extérieur. Draco montrait aux loups comment voler sur un balai. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de magie mais assez pour voler un peu. Il se sentait un peu déprimé, et laissé de côté. Il aurait aimé être là-bas avec eux, mais il avait peur. Le monde extérieur était si grand et ouvert; il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il y avait tellement d'endroit ou quelqu'un pouvait se cacher à l'attendre pour le kidnapper. Ses yeux étaient constamment à l'affût à la recherche de mouvement ou en train d'écouter les bruits. Il se sentait en sécurité dans la maison avec les petits espaces et les portes pour empêcher les gens d'entrer. Une larme fit son chemin sur sa joue, il détestait vivre de cette façon. Il avait bien essayé de sortir, mais cela avait déclenché une attaque de panique.

"ça ira mieux, je le promets." dit Severus en prenant une chaise à côté de Harry.

«ça ne sera jamais ... all-aller ... mieux. Je ... serais tt-toujours ... brisé." Harry passa ses bras autour de lui, essayant de se consoler.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne vois pas tout ce que tu as déjà dépassé Harry ?, Cela fait seulement quelques semaines, tu doit te donner le temps. Cela peut prendre un mois ou 5 ans, mais finalement tu y arriveras. Tu seras en mesure de sortir sans regarder partout. Tu seras en mesure de dormir toute la nuit sans cauchemars. Tu pourras même être intime avec tes compagnons. "

Harry tressaillit à la pensée d'être intime avec ses compagnons. Il souhaitait cela, mais il ne pense pas qu'il soit un jour capable d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec eux. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point les lèvres de Draco étaient agréables plus tôt dans la journée quand il l'avait embrassé, ou la façon dont son estomac se sentait comme s'il était rempli de papillons.

"Je sais que votre même pas rassuré en pensant au sexe Harry, mais le sexe avec tes compagnons sera différent, que vous ce que tu as vécu en étant tenu en captivité. Le sexe avec tes compagnons sera une expérience magique, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Rien de mauvais ou de sale sur le sexe quand il est fait avec quelqu'un que tu aime, et en qui tu as confiance".

"II ... ne ...veut…pas…ss-savoir." Harry regarda par la fenêtre à l'endroit où ses compagnons faisaient les imbéciles et luttaient les uns les autres. Il les aimait ;il les aimait tellement que cela lui faisait peur.

Severus prit une inspiration tremblante, il était si nerveux. «Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le sexe moi-même. J'ai simplement été avec une seule personne, et c'était il ya beaucoup, beaucoup d'années. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais il était mon compagnon. Nous avons cachés notre relation à tout le monde, nous étions censés être ennemis. Quand j'étais avec lui, il était tellement incroyable, tellement magique. je l'aimais plus que tout et j'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour lui. "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ..lui..est arrivé ?" Il était difficile d'imaginer le professeur Rogue dans une relation amoureuse, mais il était certain qu'il aurait jalousement protégé son compagnon.

"Il est partit loin de moi à la fin de la première guerre. Comme tu le sais, j'étais un espion nous avons donc dû continuer à garder notre relation secrète, même aux amis proches. J'ai récemment découvert que mon compagnon était enceint. Il avait peur pour moi et pour le bébé donc il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il a épousé une amie afin qu'ils puissent prétendre qu'elle était enceinte. Les transporteurs Homme dans le monde des sorciers sont très rares. " Severus avait du mal à contrôler son cœur battant, il savait que Harry allait le rejeter.

«Où est-vv votre ... en-enfant?" Harry se sentait mal pour son professeur, non seulement il avait perdu son compagnon, mais il avait également perdu la chance d'être un père.

Severus ferma les yeux en essayant de trouver un peu de courage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il les rouvrit pour regarder droit dans les yeux verts enchanteurs de son fils. "Il est assis en face de moi. Harry, tu es mon fils. Le fils dont j'ignorais l'existence, mais dont je remercie Merlin chaque jour depuis que j'ai découvert que tu es mien. Tu es la preuve de l'amour que James et moi avons partagé. Si tu es d'accord Harry, j'aimerais être ton père. Je sais que as trouvé un père incroyable en Carlisle, mais si ce n'est pas trop demander, pense-tu que tu pourrais trouver de la place dans ton cœur pour un autre père… pour moi ? "

Dire que Harry était sous le choc serait un euphémisme. Son père n'avait jamais été marié à Lilly? Lilly Evans n'a jamais été sa mère? Son père et professeur Snape étaient compagnons, et avaient vécus une histoire d'amour. Harry regarda le professeur et il put voir de l'amour et de l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Il pouvait dire que l'homme avait peur qu'il lui crie dessus, en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas de lui comme père. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur avoir tellement peur. Le professeur avait toujours été là pour lui, surtout l'année dernière. A part sa famille, les Cullen, personne d'autre n'avait jamais tant fait pour lui.

Harry donna à l'homme inquiet un petit sourire. "JJe ne… refu..fuserais… jamais ..d'avoir….plu…plusieurs papas. »

Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir un jours eu un si grand sourire. Il avait un fils, un fils qui voulait qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de son compagnon, Dumbledore mort, et sa vie serait proche de la perfection. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de problèmes à surmonter, mais ensemble, ils pourraient le faire.

**Voila pour aujourd'hui ^^ a partir de demain tout s'enclenche (révélations et actions … ) je n'en dis pas plus bonne soiré et à demain XD **


	25. Chapter 30

Coucou à tous pour la suite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ^^ désolé de poster aussi tard se serra surement comme ça toute les vacances =) bonne lecture :

Chapitre 30

Harry essayait de ne pas regarder Emmett et Rosalie se câliner, mais il ne pouvait pas sans empêcher. Ils s'embrassaient, riaient et tellement amoureux. Il regarda ses compagnons qui tentaient d'enseigner à Draco à jouer à des jeux vidéo. Jacob avait la tête renversée de rire tandis qu'Edward secouait la tête en souriant. Draco grognait, et semblait prêt à lancer la manette. Il se retourna pour voir Rosalie qui était maintenant assise sur les genoux d'Emmett et qui caressait son visage en murmurant à son oreille. Il voulait ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient.

Il sursauta quand Fred arriva en courant dans la salle en riant, avec un Paul torse nu et en sueur. Avec un grognement de loup Paul ramassa un Fred riant et grognant et le jeta sur son épaule; le ramenant à l'autre chambre.

Avec un soupir, Harry saisit sa canne et est sorti en boitant vers sa chambre. Son père, Carlisle, avait mit son bureau à l'étage inférieur pour libérer une chambre pour lui. La canne et le plâtre en moins l'aidaient à se déplacer mais il n'arrivait toujours pas gérer toutes ces étapes. Son père avait mis un bandage à sa jambe, cela aidait pour gérer la pression et empêcher son genou de trop se plier. Malheureusement, les mouvements empiraient sa douleur.

Harry était assis dans un grand fauteuil en peluche que son autre père, Severus, avait transformé pour lui. Son père savait combien il aimait s'asseoir et regarder à l'extérieur. C'est pour cela qu'il avait transformé une chaise et un pouf extra doux pour lui..

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Severus était son père, son père biologique. C'était un peu déroutant d'avoir deux papas dans la même maison il avait donc décidé d'appeler Carlisle papa, et Severus père. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait découverts pour Severus, et Severus était toujours souriant. Malgré le sourire, Harry pouvait dire que quelque chose tracassait profondément Severus, quelque chose d'autre que Dumbledore, ou la peur de son héritage de créature qui arrivait. Ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose. Normalement, cela l'aurait bouleversé, mais en ce moment il était tout simplement ravi d'être à la maison et d'avoir ses amis, ses amours et sa famille avec lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à résoudre des mystères ou partir à l'aventure. Il voulait juste être entouré par la sécurité et l'amour de sa famille.

Il savait que son héritage de créature arrivait, il pouvait le sentir. Il sentait comme si des boules d'énergie roulaient sous sa peau. Il avait également des élancements douloureux dans le dos et les épaules. Il était terrifié de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait devenir. Ses pères lui avaient dit que Bloodrean avait déclaré que son ancêtre était belle, mais il était toujours inquiet de devenir quelque chose de hideux. Il pensait déjà qu'il était assez hideux avec ses cicatrices, sa saleté et son bégaiement. Il craignait également que la transformation allait être extrêmement douloureuse. Draco avait déclaré que son changement était horrible et personne n'avait été autorisé près de lui avant qu'il puisse prendre quelque chose contre la douleur. Il ne voulait pas passer par plus de douleur tout seul.

"Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ? Normalement, tu n'aime pas être seul." demanda Edward qui entrait dans la chambre. Il déplaça les pieds de Harry hors du tabouret, s'assit et reposa les pieds de Harry sur ses genoux. Il commença doucement à masser le mollet de sa jambe blessée. Il gardait ses mains en dessous du genou, il ne voulait pas faire paniquer Harry en allant plus haut. Il ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'il lui mettait la pression pour en avoir plus.

Harry ferma les yeux et apprécia le massage sur sa jambe douloureuse. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un le massait, et c'était le paradis.

"Cela est s-si ... agréable EE-Edward. Tes m-mains sont g-géniales ... ... et le massage sur les muscles aa-ai-aide ... ... à les dé-détendre." Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Edward dû serrer les dents alors que le venin inondait sa bouche. Ce gémissement était le son le plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Harry avait renversé la tête en arrière, fermés les yeux, ses longs cheveux était couché sur un côté rassemblés sur son épaule, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité à la vue d'un tel spectacle. Edward laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine pour essayer d'oublier son excitation. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Harry en ayant une énorme bosse dans son pantalon.

"E-Embrasse-moi!" Demanda Harry dans un murmure. Il se sentait comme s'il y avait une boule logée dans sa gorge. Il était pétrifié d'embrasser Edward mais il voulait vraiment essayer.

La Tête d'Edward se releva si vite que, s'il était humain, il aurait fait de sérieux dégâts à son cou.

«Qu'as-tu dit Harry?" Les Pensées d'Edward avait été occupée à essayer de réduire son érection, mais il aurait pu juré qu'Harry venait de lui demander de l'embrasser.

Harry eut un rire nerveux et essaya de cacher ses mains tremblantes dans sa chemise. "Embr-embrasse mm-moi!"

Le cœur mort d'Edward commença à battre dans sa poitrine. "Je … Harry, je ne peux pas, tu n'es pas prêt." Edward ne voulait rien de plus que de saisir son compagnon et l'embrasser intensément.

"S-S'il te plaît,,,, Edward. Je..Je … veux e-essayer."

Toutes les tentatives pour faire réduire son érection furent envolées par la demande de Harry

Edward déplaça le tabouret de sorte qu'il puisse être en contact avec le siège ou Harry était assis. Doucement, il sépara les jambes de Harry qu'il mit de chaque cotés de ses jambes. Avec sa main tendue, il toucha les lèvres de Harry les caressa avec son pouce et s'approcha. Edward a été complètement hypnotisé par ces lèvres roses parfaites. Fixant ses yeux sur Harry, il se pencha lentement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un pouce de Harry.

Harry essayait de contrôler son agitation. Il ne savait pas si il tremblait de peur ou d'excitation. Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Edward sur ses lèvres et sa main courant sur sa joue. Fermant les yeux, Harry se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Edward ne put s'empêcher faire un léger gémissement quand les lèvres d'Harry touchèrent les siennes; leurs saveurs étaient plus délicieuses que tout le sang qui avait déjà touché ses lèvres. Très doucement, Edward ouvrit la bouche et traça les lèvres de Harry avec sa langue.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise quand la langue d'Edward commença à tracer ses lèvres. Avançant une main tremblante, il attrapa la chemise d'Edwards pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Rassemblant tout son courage, il ouvrit la bouche et lui toucha la langue.

Edward fit un profond gémissement quand la langue de Harry le toucha. Ce devait être le paradis. Se penchant encore plus, il laissa sa langue balayer l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry, approfondissant le baiser.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il se sentait bien d'avoir la langue d'Edward dans sa bouche. Il aimait la sensation de sa langue se frottant contre celle d'Edward qui explorait l'intérieur de sa bouche. Harry fut rapidement à court de souffle, mais il voulait que le baiser ne prenne jamais fin…

Après quelques secondes de plus, Edward recula assez pour qu'Harry puisse reprendre son souffle, mais ses lèvres voulaient encore embrasser Harry.

"WW-Wow!" Harry haletait et son cœur battait la chamade. Avec un sourire, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Edward. «C'était in-incroyable."

"Incroyable ne suffit pas pour décrire ce baiser." Edward avança sa main et la fit doucement courir dans les cheveux de Harry. Il était heureux que Harry ne se tende pas. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ce monstre tirait les cheveux d'Harry alors qu'il le violait violement . Il fut soulagé que Harry n'associe pas son acte d'amour avec celui de ces monstres.

«Je t-t'aime... Edward." Marmonna Harry s'endormant dans le cou d'Edward. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour embrasser de nouveau Edward, ou peut-être l'un de ses autres compagnons. Son père avait raison, être avec ses compagnons était magique.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Dort, je reste là." Quelques courts instants plus tard Edward entendit la respiration de Harry, ralentir signifiant qu'il s'était endormit.

Regardant derrière, Edward repéra Jacob et Draco à la porte. «Putain C'était chaud." proclama Draco. Avec des yeux écarquillés Jacob hocha la tête en accord.

…

Ministre Williams se précipita dans la maison des Cullen. Il fut soulagé de voir que presque tout le monde était assis dans le salon à l'exception de Harry. «Où est Harry?" demanda-t-il.

"Il doit faire une sieste, et Edward veille sur lui. Qu'est-il arrivé? Exigea Severus.

"Nous venons d'apprendre que Dumbledore a transplané aux États-Unis."

«Alors c'est ça" murmura Severus. "Jacob préviens la meute et fais leur savoir que Dumbledore a bougé. Harry ne doit pas être laissé seul, je préférerais qu'il reste entouré par autant de personnes possibles.

Edward sortit de la chambre tenant un Harry pâle et en sueur. Instantanément Severus, Carlisle, Jacob et Draco étaient à ses côtés.

"Il s'est réveillé il ya quelques minutes brûlant." dit un Edward apeuré.

Severus passa sa baguette sur Harry, mais la seule chose qui fut enregistré par le diagnostic était la fièvre. "Harry, peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?"

«Je…me sent…f-faible…chaud…froid…douleurs de re-retour… » Edward raffermit sa prise sur Harry sur ses bras et ses jambes, puis l'amena au canapé et la coucha.

Severus accio un réducteur de fièvre et aida Harry à boire. Dix minutes plus tard, Severus devenait vraiment inquiet quand la fièvre d'Harry avait augmenté. Harry gémissait sur le canapé du à la fois aux frissons et a la sueurs.

"Lorsque le gène de métamorphe s'était activé nous avons eux une fièvre pendant quelques jours. C'est peut-être son héritage." Jacob était agenouillé à côté du visage de Harry et faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en sueur.

"C'est possible. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va devenir et donc nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre." Severus était très inquiet. Ce n'était pas le bon moment à Harry d'être faible et sans défense.

Fawkes qui ne pouvait toujours pas voler, arriva en sautant dans la salle vers Harry. Harry se pencha et commença à caresser les plumes rouges feu.

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté. "Sam arrive à grands pas, et il est accompagné de Bella." Tout le monde regarda par la fenêtre géante pour voir un loup noir énorme courant dans la forêt. En arrivant il se transforma et grâce à Severus tous les loups pouvaient désormais se transformer sans déchirer leurs vêtements.

"Bella arrive! Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle a insisté et nous ne voulions pas envenimer la situation." grommela Sam.

"Merde, nous n'avons pas besoin de son drame d'adolescente maintenant." Severus était inquiet au sujet de son fils et de Dumbledore, et maintenant cette merde allait causer problème. Ils auraient du lui lancer l'oubliette il ya des semaines.

«Qu'est-ce maintenant?" Severus ragea en voyant un patronus en forme de chien apparaître devant le ministre Williams.

"Dumbledore a quitté le pays." Fit le ministre d'une voix blasée.

«A quoi joue-t-il ?" demanda Severus au ministre Williams.

"Peut-être qu'il était juste en reconnaissance sur la zone." suggérea Jasper.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry quand il commença à gémir. "Mm-mal", dit-il en pleurant.

Ils entendirent des pneus, puis la descente du chauffeur et enfin le claquement d'une porte. « je vais me débarrasser d'elle » dit Edward.

Avant qu'Edward quitte Harry, on frappa à la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit. «Edward, s'il te plaît vas-tu me parler?"Bella regarda paraissait désastreuse. Elle avait les cheveux filandreux et gras, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, elle semblait avoir perdu 25 kilos, et elle portait de vieux vêtements froissés.

"Bella, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, mon frère est vraiment malade." Edward se sentait vraiment mal de voir que Bella avait l'air en mauvais état et avait souffert. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas pu réfléchir à autre choses. Il avait eu tort de son côté, ce n'était pas la faute de Bella si elle n'était pas sa compagne.

Bella se dirigea vers le canapé à regarda le garçon malade autour duquel tout le monde était réuni. «Je suis désolé Edward. Est-ce qu'il ira bien ?"

"Il a juste un virus, et je n'aimerais pas que tu l'attrape. Permet moi de te ramener dans ton camion"

"Ok, je comprends et je suis vraiment désolé que ton frère soit malade. Permet-moi de me présenter d'abord, puis je vais m'en aller." Bella tendit la main à Harry. "Salut, je suis Bella Swan, la petite amie d'Edward. C'est agréable de te rencontrer."

Harry voulait juste que cette fille parte. Il se sentait vraiment malade et son dos le tuait. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle appel son compagnon son petit ami. Dans l'espoir de se débarrasser d'elle rapidement, il tendit sa main pour lui serrer la sienne. Dès que leurs mains se touchèrent Bella et Harry disparurent.

….

Dès que la main de Harry toucha Bella il sentit cet horrible sentiment d'avoir un crochet derrière son nombril. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son père crier son nom.

La seconde suivante le corps de Harry percuta douloureusement le sol. Avec un grognement, il roula sur le côté et vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à manger ce jour-là.

Essayant de dégager sa tête, il pouvait entendre Bella pleurer à côté de lui. "Où sommes-nous? Qui êtes-vous?" Gémit-elle. «Comment suis-je de ma maison?"

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour comprendre qu'elle avait été sous la malédiction impérium. Cela signifiait que Dumbledore l'avait utilisé. Il avait mit un portoloin sur elle, sans doute sa bague et maintenant ils étaient probablement au manoir de Dumbledore.

Se roulant sur son dos, il se mit en position assise. En regardant autour, il découvrit qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Harry essaya de se lever, mais c'était difficile sans sa canne. Bella se leva à côté de lui et tendit sa main. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry lui prit la main et elle l'aida à se lever.

"Tu es bien le frère d'Edward?" Harry lui fit un signe de la tête, il était occupé à vérifier la pièce. Ils devaient trouver une sortie avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Il portait des robes pourpres lumineuses avec des poids.

"Harry mon beau, beau garçon, je suis si heureux que tu puisses enfin me rejoindre ici, à mon manoir. Je promets que si tu te comporte bien je serais un hôte parfait. Tu vas rester ici pour un très long moment, donc je pense qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de me traiter avec respect ».

Dumbledore regarda Bella. «Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une moldu. Lorsque vous serez de retour s'il vous plaît dites à la famille de Harry qu'il n'a plus besoin d'eux et qu'il résidera avec moi. Assurez-vous de leur dires que j'ai l'intention de prendre grand soin de lui, et que nous prévoyons d'apprendre à connaître l'autre très intimement. "Avec un coup de baguette, Bella avait disparu.

"Maintenant, Harry, viens faire une meilleure salutation à ton … dominant" Dumbledore donna à Harry un regard lubrique.

Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry. Harry tenta de s'échapper, mais il n'avait pas sa canne, il brûlait de fièvre, et il souffrait beaucoup. Sa magie ne répondait pas, il était complètement sans défense.

Dumbledore saisit une poignée de cheveux de Harry et aplatit ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Avec un grognement Dumbledore mordit la lèvre de Harry et força sa langue dans sa bouche quand il eut le souffle coupé.

Harry pouvait sentir le sang et la langue de son directeur dans sa bouche. Il était tellement dégoûté qu'il voulait vomir. Harry essaya de pousser Dumbledore hors de sa bouche, mais dans son état affaibli, se fut sans succès.

Voila pour ce chapitre ^^ à demain soir pour la suite =)


End file.
